


Эксперимент

by Hellas (onTheRainbow)



Series: Вулканский цикл [3]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 34,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onTheRainbow/pseuds/Hellas
Summary: Оставив своего противника ни с чем, Кирк не представляет, что им предстоит встретиться снова. И в этот раз у игры будет совсем другой масштаб.Таймлайн - после "Стрел".
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Вулканский цикл [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766263
Kudos: 1





	1. 1

Клетка была тесной. Даже из-за толстого прозрачного экрана было заметно: клетка слишком мала для своего узника, как бывает мала старая давно не ношенная одежда.  
Женщина накинула куртку от исследовательского костюма поверх черной формы и, подойдя ближе к стеклянному барьеру, заинтересованно взглянула на нехитрое сооружение. Рабочие, принесшие клетку, безусловно догадывались о ее предназначении и поэтому поставили сооружение довольно близко к смотровому экрану. Наблюдательницу это вполне устраивало. Ей не нравилось другое.  
\- Эта клетка подходит для ребенка, но не для взрослой особи, Картес. Скажи своим бездельникам, чтобы они заменили ее.  
Мужчина, которому адресовалось это высказывание, обернулся, недоуменно глядя на коллегу.  
\- Ты слишком заботишься об этих тварях, милая Рейгель. Может, объяснишь мне причину такой заботы?  
Женщина презрительно фыркнула.  
\- Из-за твоего чванства мы провалим опыт, так ничего и не увидев. – Она метнула холодный взгляд на собеседника. – Прикажи заменить эту клетку, Картес. Или мы убьем время зря.  
Ромуланец не соизволил ответить на этот очевидный приказ. Зная клингонку уже довольно долго, он был уверен в том, что этот очередной приступ своенравия угаснет со временем, если не давать повода для новых нападок. Но на этот раз Рейгель не унималась.  
\- Нам нужны результаты, чем быстрее, тем лучше. Или ты уже забыл об этом, рихансу?  
Картес подошел к смотровому экрану. Фигура в клетке за стеклом скорчилась в неудобной позе, подпирая согнутой спиной потолок. Губы ромуланца скривились в гротескном подобии улыбки. Нет, клетку он менять не будет. Ни при каких обстоятельствах. Рабочие принесли ее сюда, выполняя его приказ, а отменять собственные распоряжения он не был намерен. К тому же зрелище, представшее перед ним, того стоило. Картес не один месяц провел в этих катакомбах-лабораториях, выполняя чужие унизительные поручения и вполне заслужил за это время маленькую награду для себя. А приказ командования возглавить закрытый эксперимент с вулканским генетическим материалом ничем другим он назвать не мог. Чистейший подарок судьбы.  
Темные насмешливые глаза хищно прищурились. Идеально правильные черты лица застыли подобием маски. «Снаружи – Брес, внутри Кромм Круах» - любила говорить Эйрис Фиорт, генетик-федератша, работавшая на ромуланское правительство. И была права. Насколько Картес был красив внешне, настолько же он был жуток изнутри. Наверное, лишь одна эта женщина могла принимать его таким, каким он был на самом деле, закрывая глаза на то, что видела. Эйрис была уникальной. Она не умела ненавидеть в том смысле этого слова, в каком его понимал рихансу. Картес не переставал поражаться этому ее свойству. У нее были все основания ненавидеть Федерацию за то, что она с ней сделала в неудачном опыте по изучению реакции мозга на изменение клеточного кода, но Эйрис не испытывала ненависти к виновным. Она работала на Империю лишь потому, что не видела перспектив в существовании Федерации. И в этом была она вся. Когда Картесу предоставили возможность самому набрать штат работников для проведения экспериментов, он не сомневался ни на мгновение, предлагая Эйрис вакантную должность главного генетика. Та не разочаровала его. Идея ей понравилась своей перспективностью и сложностью.  
Неоднократно Картесу даже приходила в голову мысль предложить федератше нечто большее, чем просто совместную работу, но, не будучи уверен, что подобного рода обязательства входят в планы Эйрис, ромуланец не спешил с предложениями.  
И сейчас, выслушивая претензии клингонки, он про себя отмечал, что Эйрис не стала бы требовать от него подобных действий, будь они хоть трижды логичными. Финка смогла бы снять показания даже в таких условиях, не жалуясь ни на что и не критикуя его. Но Эйрис сейчас не было здесь, она давала присягу Империи, теперь, после многих лет преданной службы. И на ее месте сейчас была клингонка Рейгель, представитель второй заинтересованной в данном эксперименте стороны.  
\- Ты слышишь меня, Картес?!  
\- Изменений не будет. Вопрос закрыт!  
Горящий опасным огнем глаза ромуланца заставили разозленную клингонку остаться на месте. Рихансу больше не шутил, а значит любое слово, расходящееся с его мнением, рассматривалось как попытка бунта. Рейгель смерила его полным ненависти взглядом, но промолчала. Конфликт был исчерпан, хотела того клингонка или нет.  
Тем временем рабочие выполнили замеры начальных показателей и настроили приборы для проведения испытаний. Картес отсутствующе смотрел на существо в клетке. Вулканцем подопытного он назвать уже не мог. После двух с небольшим месяцев, проведенных им в скромной по размерам, но оснащенной всем необходимым пыточной это существо утратило все присущие своей расе наносные характеристики. Миф о том, что вулканцы не испытывают боли был успешно развенчан, не без участия Картеса, естественно. Вулканцев он ненавидел. И этим он отличался от несчастной в своей уникальности Эйрис. Будучи талантливым ученым, но не имеющим ромуланского азарта человеком, Эйрис не могла ощутить всего ликования, которое испытывал рихансу, срывая со своих врагов маску напускного равнодушия. Он видел их, лишенных своей хваленой логики, рассудительности и прямоты. И он готов был показать Империи настоящих вулканцев. Но его задачей было не просто развенчание мифов. Главной целью Картеса было использование этих существ как материала для совершенствования ромуланской расы. Как раз к этим исследованиям он и должен был приступить сегодня.  
Вскоре приготовления были завершены, и Рейгель заняла свое место за приборной панелью. Не отрывая взгляда от узника, Картес сделал ей знак рукой. Клингонка коснулась нескольких кнопок на панели.  
Фигура в клетке непроизвольно вздрогнула. Боль не должна была быть чрезмерной, но достаточной, чтобы нервные окончания жертвы среагировали на нее. Картес установил нижний рубеж достаточно ощутимым, чтобы остатки гордости и самоуверенности, которые не стерли два месяца предварительного воспитания, были окончательно искоренены неподконтрольной даже вулканскому разуму болью. Ромуланец махнул женщине, и та увеличила силу импульса. Руки пленника сжались в кулаки, все мускулы напряглись. Он не пытался бороться с болью – уроки Картеса убедили его в тщетности подобных попыток – но он по-прежнему старался не дать себе закричать.  
Упрямство вулканца задело Картеса. Тот не должен был сопротивляться естественной реакции на раздражитель – на данный момент у него не могло остаться подобных установок. Боль учила другому.  
\- Увеличь силу импульса.  
Рейгель вновь коснулась кнопок на панели, подавая более ощутимый импульс. Их задачей было определить верхний порог болевой чувствительности вулканца, не контролирующего свои ощущения вулканскими психотехниками. Это показало бы, насколько данная раса восприимчива к боли по своим природным данным, как далеко она ушла от ромуланцев по своим биологическим характеристикам. Такая информация могла позволить определить спектр возможностей для генной модификации ромуланской расы.  
Тонкая струйка зеленой крови потекла от носа к подбородку. Жертва изогнулась от боли, сжимая руками прутья решетки, отчего те начали деформироваться. У вулканца по-прежнему хватало силы для этого. Картес сжал плотнее губы.  
\- Еще.  
Он знал, что сейчас испытывает подопытный. Ромуланец согласился бы заплатить втридорога, чтобы не знать этого, но он знал. Слишком хорошо знал. Поэтому настойчивость, с которой вулканец сжимал зубы, не позволяя крику вырваться наружу, уже не просто раздражала его, но и удивляла. Глаза Картеса превратились в узкие щелки, горящие черным огнем.  
\- Дай полную мощность. – Взгляд его застыл, но лишь на секунду. – И звук.  
Рейгель молча выполнила приказ. Она не хуже Картеса знала, чем обернутся подобные действия, но перечить ромуланцу не стала. Сейчас это было бы самой большой ошибкой. Для Картеса добиться своего уже было делом принципа.  
Вулканец отпустил прутья решетки и истошно закричал. Струйки крови полились из ушей, говоря о том, что барабанные перепонки не выдерживали подобной нагрузки. Кровь пошла горлом и крик превратился в хрип.  
\- Хватит!  
Рейгель моментально отключила излучатель. Этого приказа она не ждала. Зная не понаслышке о многочисленных издевательствах Картеса над своими опытными образцами, клингонка просто безучастно наблюдала за тем, как его очередная жертва корчится в предсмертной агонии. Но на этот раз ромуланец решил поступить по-другому. И это не могло не насторожить.  
\- Помоги ему.  
Клингонка презрительно скривилась.  
\- Я не санитарка, Картес!  
\- Немедленно. – Голос ромуланца походил на угрожающее глухое шипение. Так обычно шипит змея, перед тем как ужалить.  
Рейгель не спеша нажала несколько клавиш на приборной панели, и, дождавшись, когда все ей необходимое окончательно материализуется, взяла приборы и вышла из помещения лаборатории.  
Через несколько мгновений она была уже в экспериментальном отсеке. Лучевой ключ быстро разомкнул секции клетки, и клингонка принялась за дело.  
Картес наблюдал, с каким презрением Рейгель касается вулканца, как брезгливо поворачивает его голову, вытирая кровь, и кровь в его собственных жилах почему-то закипала. Если бы толстый экран не отделял его от клингонки, той бы грозила серьезная опасность.  
Ромуланец не знал, чем объяснить такой поворот событий. Он не собирался останавливаться, он был уверен в исходе дела так же безусловно, как и Рейгель. Но потом что-то произошло. Что-то, что заставило его сменить планы. Тем временем женщина закончила приводить вулканца в чувство и вопросительно посмотрела на Картеса сквозь стекло экрана. Ответом ей был сдержанный кивок.  
Некогда командующий ромуланской базой, а теперь начальник лаборатории по проведению генных экспериментов, Картес не обсуждал своих приказов.

Пленника привели в отдельное помещение. Тут было достаточно темно, жарко и сухо. Рабочие постарались как можно точнее воспроизвести естественные условия обитания вида. Когда Рейгель язвительно предложила насыпать песка для полного сходства, Картес приказал ей убраться прочь.  
С вулканцем он остался один на один. Глядя на изнеможенное лицо своего пленника, запавшие щеки, заострившиеся черты, Картес считал. Он считал с того самого момента, когда излишне упрямый вулканец не согласился играть по его правилам, когда кровь опередила страх, когда воля превзошла боль. Он считал внимательно и не спеша. Просчета нельзя было допустить.  
\- Имя.  
Молчание нарушилось шелестом ровного голоса.  
\- Стонел.  
Картес кивнул.  
\- Чего ты хочешь?  
Вулканец молчал.  
Картес следил за выражением запавших черных глаз. Глаза не отражали абсолютно ничего.  
\- Ты хочешь жить? Умереть? Или что-то еще?  
Молчание длилось недолго. Но достаточно, чтобы заставить рихансу засомневаться.  
\- Жить.  
\- Ты будешь жить. Здесь, в Империи. В целости и сохранности. На тебе больше не будут проводиться испытания. Если ты этого захочешь.  
\- Я должен сделать что-то взамен.  
Картес согласно кивнул.  
\- Ты должен согласиться стать донором.  
\- Для кого?  
Ромуланец посмотрел в глаза пленнику.  
\- Для меня.  
Горячий воздух мешал Картесу чувствовать себя хозяином положения. В реальности он им сейчас и не был. Все решал сидящий перед ним вулканец.  
\- В чем именно?  
\- Во всем. Обмен на генном уровне. Ты отдаешь мне часть своего генного кода, я тебе – часть своего.  
\- Подобное невозможно.  
Ромуланец хотел улыбнуться, но передумал в последний момент.  
\- Возможно. Наши генетики могут это сделать. Без вреда для нас обоих.  
Губы вулканца едва заметно сжались. Мысль об обмене генами с ромуланцем уже сама по себе представлялась ему крупным вредом. Картес уловил это, но давать волю гневу не спешил.  
\- Я предлагаю тебе возможность избавиться от рабства, отдав часть генов, которые тебя делают рабом. В обмен на часть генов хозяина.  
\- Ты предлагаешь обмен на менее совершенный генный материал. Это очевидно.  
\- Значит, ты отказываешься.  
\- Да.  
Поражение не затмило ясности мыслей ромуланца. Отступать так быстро Картес не собирался.  
\- Выходит, ты противоречишь сам себе. Не ты ли сам говорил, что хочешь жить?  
\- Мне не были известны условия, при которых это желание осуществимо.  
\- Ромуланские гены не достаточно совершенны для тебя…  
\- Ваша раса менее развита, чем наша. В противном случае данные эксперименты не проводились бы.  
\- Ты прав. Нам есть, что у вас заимствовать. У тебя есть выбор: перестать быть вулканцем вовсе, либо быть им частично. Это шанс для нас обоих. Для тебя – сохранить свою жизнь. Для меня – прекратить бессмысленную трату времени на препарирование представителей твоей расы. Мои цели вполне конкретны, Стонел. Не ты, значит кто-то другой. Я достаточно настойчив, чтобы захватить какой-нибудь вулканский корабль. Если ты так безразличен к своей судьбе, подумай о других.  
\- Я не понимаю.  
Картес недоуменно приподнял брови.  
\- Не понимаешь?  
\- Почему ты уговариваешь меня. Если ты так нацелен получить часть вулканских генов, то есть более логичные и быстрые способы обзавестись ими, чем ждать появления вулканского корабля. Ты мог бы получить их силой. Не думаю, что это противоречит ромуланским моральным установкам.  
Ромуланец негромко рассмеялся, приняв последнее за шутку. Но, вспомнив, что вулканцы не шутят, посерьезнел.  
\- Это так. – Картес задумчиво помолчал. – У клингонов есть обычай. Достойному противнику предлагают оружие, чтобы уйти из жизни с честью. У нас тоже есть похожие обычаи. Они не идентичны, но смысл у них общий. Уважение к достойному.  
Вулканец замолчал. Глядя куда-то перед собой, Картес подвел итог.  
\- Иногда ради блага, личного или общего, приходится идти вразрез со своими убеждениями.  
Картес закончил говорить. Покидая душную комнату, он обдумывал новый, недавно родившийся план. Все шло хорошо. Но ему было нужно больше генетического материала. Больше вулканцев.

На следующий день Стонел согласился. У вулканца было немного вариантов. Хотя Картес был рад этой победе, но праздновать до начала праздника не входило в число его привычек. В этот же день Эйрис вернулась на базу, сменив Рейгель, и могла подготовить все необходимое для операции. Ситуацию она никак не прокомментировала. Молча выслушала рассказ Картеса, задала несколько вопросов насчет срочности и занялась приготовлениями. Ромуланец был доволен ею.  
Когда лаборатория была полностью готова для подобного эксперимента, Эйрис сообщила, что может приступить. Стонел уже был на месте. Подключенная к вулканцу аппаратура вызывала у Картеса прохладный интерес, словно происходящее относилось к кому-то другому, но вскоре он сам занял место рядом со Стонелом. Самое длительное из всех пережитых ромуланцем путешествие началось.

\- Мистер Спок.  
\- Да, лейтенант.  
\- Мы только что получили сообщение, адресованное вам Командованием Флота. Я уже перевела его на ваш личный терминал.  
\- Спасибо, лейтенант.  
Передав вахту сменявшему его лейтенанту, Спок направился в свою каюту. Происходящее вызывало определенный интерес у старшего помощника. То, что командование адресовало сообщение ему, а не капитану корабля, что являлось бы более традиционным решением вопроса, говорило о неординарности ситуации.  
Когда двери каюты сомкнулись за его спиной, он увидел ожидающего его прихода гостя.

Сообщение, присланное командованием, было длинным и … шокирующим. Именно этот термин употребили бы земляне к увиденному. Все, кроме одного.  
Кирк мрачно смотрел на уже погасший экран, обдумывая еще раз увиденное и услышанное. Для него не было секретом, что ромуланцы питают откровенную ненависть к народу своих предков, но даже для них это было слишком. Проводить опыты … на вулканцах…  
Спок молчал. Если бы капитан не знал его так хорошо, он бы не прочел ничего на извечно бесстрастном лице. Но сейчас можно было утверждать почти наверняка – Спок был подавлен.  
Откуда командование заполучило эти кадры, капитан мог только догадываться. Зрелище ужасало даже повидавшего всякое офицера флота. И хотя снимки были выполнены любителем, их сути это не меняло. Снимавший с особой тщательностью заснял картины пыток и проводимых опытов, фокусируясь каждый раз на одном и том же. Лица. В них уже не было ничего вулканского. Гримасы боли и ужаса искажали правильные строгие черты. Спок быстро отводил глаза от снимков. Тяжело было даже ему.  
Особенно ему.  
Капитан встал. Говорить об увиденном ему не хотелось. Но вариантов не было.  
\- За последний год вблизи ромуланской границы исчезло три челнока, пилотируемых вулканцами, и один туристический корабль.  
\- Я не знал об этом. – Голос Спока был глухим и шероховатым.  
\- Правительство Вулкана убедило командование не оглашать этих данных.  
\- Кто… был осведомлен?  
\- Т’Пау. Возможно, другие политические деятели…  
\- Мой отец…  
К этому моменту разговора Кирк особенно не хотел приближаться.  
\- Посол Сарек… в курсе происходящего. Спок. Твой отец ничего не мог сделать в этой ситуации.  
Молчание.  
\- Нам отдан приказ разобраться с этим делом. Поэтому мне поручено сообщить тебе… о переводе, Спок. На время миссии ты будешь переведен на вулканское исследовательское судно в научный отдел. Энтерпрайз будет страховать это судно в случае нападения ромулан.  
Вулканец слушал молча. Цель перевода была предельно ясна. Спок знал, какая роль им предназначалась. Они должны были стать приманкой для ромуланцев и по возможности прекратить происходящее быстро и без не нужного Федерации шума.  
«Не нужного Вулкану шума». Спок знал, его народ уделял такое значение своему статусу и был настолько честолюбив, что прошли, вероятно, многие месяцы, прежде чем правительство Вулкана решило привлечь посторонних к этой проблеме. Руки Т’Пау были связаны в отношениях с вражеским Ромулом, сфера ее влияния не распространялась на подобные ситуации. Но матриарх не сразу согласилась признать это.  
Спок смотрел на капитана. И первый раз он испытывал не свойственное вулканцу чувство. Стыд. Ему было стыдно перед землянином за свой народ, за его чрезмерную, губительную горделивость.  
\- Можете готовиться к прибытию на Т’Велл, Спок. Я освобождаю вас от обязанностей на время выполнения задания.  
\- Капитан.  
\- Да, Спок. С этого момента вы переходите в подчинение к капитану Стлару… - Кирк отмел в сторону глупую чисто человеческую ревность, неуместную в данном случае. – В ходе выполнения задания вы будете выполнять его распоряжения.  
Вулканец внимательно выслушал все. Когда энтузиазм капитана иссяк и он удалился, Спок еще долго обдумывал происшедшее.

Как только смена Кирка на мостике закончилась, он тут же отправился в свою каюту. Несвойственная усталость валила капитана с ног. Сообщение командования и этот несвоевременный перевод Спока, - все сейчас выводило его из равновесия.  
Т’Велл. Вулканский исследовательский корабль, на который должны были перевести Спока, являлся одним из немногочисленных кораблей, экипаж которых состоял на 100 % из вулканцев. «Споку там будет проще». Этой мыслью Кирк как-то убеждал себя в разумности происходящего. На Т’Велл Спок будет среди своих, он так редко может себе это позволить… Но почему-то все убеждения и уговоры, которым Кирк подвергал себя, не давали нужного результата. Странное чувство по-прежнему мучило капитана. «Неужели, это и правда ревность? Неужели я действительно ревную Спока к этому вулканскому кораблю?» Потеря первого офицера на время выполнения такого задания будет ощутимой для Энтерпрайза. Естественно, польза, которую приносил экипажу вулканец, не могла сравниваться по своим размерам даже с введением новейших мер защиты или мощнейшего оружия. Но дело было не в этом, и осознание данного факта злило Кирка больше всего. Самым неприятным и очевидным было то, что капитана волновало не снижение эффективности работы корабля в отсутствие вулканца. Причина была другая, намного более простая: его раздражала мысль о том, что Споку предстоит служить под руководством другого капитана, капитана-вулканца. Неприятные ощущения, вызываемые этим фактом, нервировали Кирка, и с этим он ничего не мог сделать.  
Хотя события, произошедшие несколько лет назад на Шанари, уже были не так свежи и ярки, и капитан никогда не питал особых иллюзий по поводу их со Споком возможного сосуществования, перспектива отпустить вулканца на время выполнения задания его ничуть не радовала. Глупое собственническое чувство, которое Кирк упорно скрывал все это время, теперь вырывалось наружу. И раньше бывали случаи, когда Споку приходилось выполнять миссии, отсутствуя на Энтерпрайзе, но до их совместной поездки на Шанари ничего подобного капитан не испытывал.  
От невеселых мыслей капитана отвлекло сообщение, пришедшее на его личный компьютер. Кирк без особого энтузиазма глянул на экран. Командование флота вновь информировало его о грядущих, как всегда неожиданных событиях. Сообщение было предельно коротким. Всего два слова.

«Кадет Трел».

Кирк обреченно вздохнул, не желая верить своим глазам.

Маленький челнок, приземлившийся в доке Энтерпрайза, не пророчил особого комфорта его пассажиру. Поэтому, когда невысокое существо со всклоченными темными волосами выбралось из него, и, опознав Кирка, тут же бросилось на шею в попытках то ли обнять, то ли задушить, капитан не был шокирован.  
«Черт, хорошо, что не взял ребят из службы безопасности!» Мысль о том, как подчиненные пялятся на сумасшедшую вулканку, предпринимающую небезуспешные попытки задушить их капитана, заставляла Кирка содрогнуться. Нет, в любом случае он поступил правильно, придя в док абсолютно один.  
\- Тиберий! Как же я устала от этой Академии! Как я рада тебя видеть!  
Кирк промычал что-то неразборчивое, вроде «я тоже», даже не пытаясь снять с себя надежно повисшую на нем Трел. Учась в Академии звездного флота, девушка быстро перенимала земную молодежную манеру поведения. Если бы он не знал ее истории, то подумал бы, что какая-то сумасбродная девчонка с одной из колониальных планет Земли сделала на последние деньги родителей операцию на ушах. И в самом деле, поверить в то, что Трел – вулканка было не проще, чем в то, что охотящегося ягхорта можно напоить водой вместо крови.  
Но следующая фраза все-таки выбила его из колеи.  
\- Ну, а где мой муж?  
Видно хотевший уже что-то сказать, Кирк поперхнулся словами. Трел смотрела на него в недоумении, явно ожидая ответа на свой вопрос.  
\- Я уже распорядился, чтобы тебе подготовили каюту. У меня будет к тебе просьба, Трел.  
\- Да?  
\- На этом корабле меня принято называть «капитан».  
\- Да?... Ну ладно. Но ведь наедине я могу тебя звать «Тиберий»?  
Капитан попытался негодующе нахмуриться. Выходило плохо.  
\- А Спока мне как звать? У него тоже какое-нибудь отвратительно скучное звание, да?  
Теперь нахмуриться Кирку труда не составило.  
\- Кадет Трел…  
Наступила очередь Трел хмурить изящные брови. И выходило у нее намного лучше, чем у Кирка.  
\- Ладно. Я буду молчать. Только не злись… капитан. Так что там насчет Спока?...

То, что девушка прибудет на борт, ему не было известно до последнего момента. Теперь Спок мирился с этим фактом, как с чем-то неизбежным, хотя само ее появление на Энтерпрайзе безусловно не удивляло его. Трел провела среди ромулан всю свою сознательную жизнь, и если кто-то и мог знать, как вести себя в сложившейся ситуации, то это была именно она.  
\- Красивый.  
Думавший о своем, Спок перевел взгляд на восхищенно замершую Трел. Девушка как загипнотизированная смотрела на стоящий на подставке клинок.  
\- Это Схариен.  
\- Он удивительный. Я всегда это говорила. – Но, уловив на себе внимательный взгляд черных глаз, прикусила язычок.  
Вулканец продолжал заинтересовано смотреть на нее.  
\- Я… видела похожий. Раньше. Там, на планете. – Девушка провела пальцем по искусно выделанной гарде. - Он мне всегда нравился. Карт любил рассказывать об этом мече.  
\- Он был выкован на Вулкане. Очень давно, Трел. И назван в честь своего создателя.  
Трел неопределенно покачивала головой, словно соглашаясь со словами вулканца.  
\- Да… это он и говорил. Это было единственным, что ему… - тут девушка мельком уловила тяжесть во взгляде Спока. – Что-то случилось. Поэтому они меня сюда направили, так, Спок?  
Говорить о происходящем с Трел было сложным для Спока. Он не знал наверняка, с чего начать. До того, как он решил для себя этот вопрос, тонкие пальцы Трел легли ему на виски.

Реакцию Трел предвидеть не мог даже он. Девушка коснулась его сознания так аккуратно и ненавязчиво, что даже заставила Спока задуматься, где она приобрела этот навык и когда успела его так развить. Трел умела мягко извлекать нужные данные в мелдинге, но опытный мозг вулканца выдал всю необходимую информацию сам. Бывшая Камила отреагировала спокойно. Ни тени страха, удивления или шока.  
\- Они не любят вас. И они пойдут до конца. Вам придется несладко. Там.  
\- Суть операции заключается в том, чтобы освободить заключенных, не оказавшись на их месте. Энтерпрайз будет обеспечивать безопасность Т’Велл.  
Трел с досадой покачала головой.  
\- Нет, Спок. Суть операции – узнать как можно больше с наименьшими потерями. Даже просто: узнать как можно больше.  
Вулканец сосредоточенно наблюдал за быстро меняющейся мимикой девушки.  
\- Федерация использует другие методы, Трел. Не логично было бы допускать настолько крупные потери, если те же функции мог бы выполнить малочисленный экипаж.  
Трел подняла голову и перехватила взгляд черных глаз. На мгновение она скопировала выражение лица Спока и также бесстрастно ответила.  
\- Твои слова логичны.  
Но маска серьезности и сосредоточенности растворилась так же быстро, как и была сотворена. В постоянно меняющихся глазах Трел сквозила грусть.  
Зачем-то извинившись, Трел вышла.

Неожиданный стук в дверь застал Кирка врасплох. На пороге стояла Трел.  
\- Вы уже попрощались?  
Капитан вздохнул.  
\- Еще не успел.  
Трел внимательно всмотрелась в глаза собеседника и шокировано поинтересовалась:  
\- Ты собирался прощаться в самом деле, это… правда?  
Кирк потер шею, неохотно отвечая.  
\- Знаешь, Трел…  
\- Ясно, значит, ты тоже еще ничего не понял!  
Сложив руки на груди, капитан ждал продолжения. Но его не последовало.  
\- Ну и что ты хочешь мне этим сказать? Если ты что-то знаешь…  
\- А что это изменит?! Ты ведь такой же твердолобый, как твой любимый драгоценнейший… - Кирк от неожиданности открыл рот, и Трел опять прикусила язык.  
\- Что?  
\- Перестань кривляться, капитан. Тебе не к лицу.  
\- Откуда…  
\- По личной инициативе. У тебя на глазах твой Спок следует на тот свет как вол на убой, а ты то стоишь как истукан, то пускаешь слюни в одиночестве! Ты не можешь вот так взять и отпустить его на Т’Велл! Ведь ты даже не представляешь, чем это может обернуться!  
Вместо ожидаемой бурной реакции на эти слова, капитан лишь опустил поднятую в порыве руку. Голос его был не злым, а очень усталым.  
\- Это приказ командования, Трел. Я и Спок – исполнители этого приказа. Нам не всегда приходится делать то, что нам нравится.  
\- И это говоришь ты?! Я была права: все эти боготворящие тебя сопливые стажеры – просто тронувшиеся слепые недоумки! Как они могут верить в такой далекий от реальности миф!  
\- Если ты все сказала, я бы хотел побыть один.  
\- Ты побудешь один! Когда Карт раскроит Спока в своих катакомбах!  
\- Кто?  
\- Командир ромуланской базы Торел Картес. Надеюсь, тебе что-нибудь говорит это имя.  
\- Командующий высадкой на Альзире-2? Это не может быть он. Картес был убит в ходе освободительной операции.  
\- Его кампания потерпела поражение и его разжаловали за это. Но он остался жив. И выслужился достаточно, чтобы вернуть назад часть своих титулов. Хоть я и росла на обочине галактики, я знаю достаточно о происходящем в Империи.  
\- Что-то важное?  
\- Ничего особенного, кроме того, что … он сам мне раньше говорил. – Трел видела, как изменился взгляд капитана после услышанного. – Он… объяснял мне, что Вулкан выбрал ложный путь и уже тысячи лет заблуждается, и что Ромулу нужно исправить ошибки, допущенные когда-то историей.  
\- Уничтожить Вулкан?  
\- Нет. «Воссоединить утраченное». Картес бредил единственной целью. Создать новую расу.  
\- Почему ты сразу не сказала, Трел? Черт! Нужно предупредить Спока!  
Попытки связаться напрямую с вулканцем успехом не увенчались. Тогда Кирк попытался вызвать мостик. Устройство связи ответило ему голосом Ухуры:  
\- Мистер Спок только что переместился по лучу на исследовательский корабль Т’Велл. Мы попытались отослать им наше приветствие, но ничего не вышло. Они заблокировали частоты, сэр.  
Трел смотрела на Кирка, и на лице ее все очевиднее проступал ужас.

Эйрис разбудила его рано утром. Как обычно, чтобы снять показания с закрепленных на руке и затылке датчиков. Пробуждение было не из лучших – четвертый день он спал на животе, чтобы не сорвать случайно маленький внешний детектор и четвертый день не высыпался. Картес встал и машинально протянул Эйрис руку для проверки. Финка провела ряд привычных для обоих манипуляций, и убедившись, что все нормально, осмотрела второй датчик. Показания, по-видимому, ее устроили.  
\- Как он?  
\- Удовлетворительно. По-прежнему не разговаривает, но состояние в норме.  
\- Я поговорю с ним.  
Эйрис кивнула. Она считала, что если кто-то и разговорит вулканца, то это будет именно его новый брат по крови. При необходимости у Картеса пробуждался удивительный талант заставлять говорить даже немых.  
Тем временем ромуланец оделся, выпил принесенные Эйрис стабилизаторы и, уже собираясь выходить, повернулся к ней. Фиорт ждала.  
\- Ты никогда не думала о замужестве?  
\- Нет.  
Ромуланец постоял в отстраненной задумчивости с секунду, потом кивнул.  
\- Подумай.  
Дверь уже закрылась за Картесом, когда Фиорт кивнула снова.

Картес смотрел на него мельком, особо не афишируя своей заинтересованности. Спокойные как никогда глаза изучали новые видимые изменения в вулканце, время от времени про себя отмечая кое-что. Как бы не старалась Эйрис сгладить для обоих реабилитационный период, свыкнуться со своим новым статусом было тяжело и Картесу, и его бывшему пленнику. Хотя при ромуланце тот старался не выдавать неловкости, добавленные ему финкой ромуланские гены делали свое дело. Вулканец менялся. Ходя по своему жилищу он иногда касался возникшего благодаря стараниям Эйрис небольшого костного выступа на лбу, и кончики пальцев вздрагивали каждый раз, обнаруживая неестественное образование. Со временем Картес заметил и другие проявления эмоций.  
На этот раз вулканец просто молча сидел на кровати. Картес взял стоящий в углу стул и сел напротив.  
\- Мои чувства обострились, хотя я полагал – все должно быть наоборот. Что пошло не так, Стонел?  
Вулканец перевел взгляд на него.  
\- Глупо делать что-то, не имея возможности просчитать последствий. Если ты не знал, что произойдет, зачем затевал это?  
Картес удивился сам, когда вместо того, чтобы вспылить и поставить наглеца наместо, спокойно откинулся на спинку стула.  
\- Я думал, вулканцы менее чувствительны, чем рихансу. Я не представлял, чего вам стоят ваши каменные маски.  
\- Они стоят сохранения вида, Картес. Ради этого мы отказались от свойственных рихансу низменных эмоций. И никогда не жалели об этом.  
Ромуланец довольно улыбнулся.  
\- Ты тоже не можешь привыкнуть. Вы так выдрессировали себя, что как только выдается возможность ослабить поводок для своих эмоций, вы начинаете бунтовать. Это нормально, Стонел. Ни ты, ни я теперь не являемся представителями своего вида. Теперь мы одной крови, - он смотрел в глаза вулканцу с усмешкой на губах. – И ты – рихансу настолько же, насколько я – вулканец.  
\- Ты никогда не будешь вулканцем.  
Картес кивнул.  
\- Ты прав. Мне это не нужно. Вы слишком уязвимы, чтобы мне хотелось делить эту участь с вами. – Ромуланец с интересом наблюдал за реакцией Стонела. Глаза вулканца едва заметно сузились. – Но не волнуйся. Из-за такой мелочи я не стану отказываться от своих планов.  
\- Я не волнуюсь. Твои недавние выводы противоречат последним словам. Это вполне свойственно вашей расе.  
\- Нашей расе, Стонел. Раз уж мы теперь братья по крови. Я пока не научился пользоваться своей вулканской составляющей, но с твоей помощью у меня все получится.  
\- Я не собираюсь помогать тебе уничтожать моих собратьев.  
Картес захохотал.  
\- Ты, рихансу? Видно ты забыл, что теперь ты им родич не больше, чем любой другой имперец! Ха! Ты ведь все еще не видел себя в новом облике? Так, Стонел? Ничего, я принесу тебе зеркало, чтобы ты мог трезво смотреть на вещи. – Ромуланец хохотнул еще раз. Его, абсолютно очевидно, забавляло происходящее. – Твои братья теперь – твои враги. Кто поверит тебе, Стонел, что этот опыт – происки коварных рихансу, а не твоя отчаянная попытка спасти собственную шкуру! Забудь о Вулкане, Т’хайл. У тебя больше нет дома. Твой дом – здесь. И я – единственный твой родственник.  
На мгновение Картес задумался.  
\- Хотя, если ты все еще хочешь, я помещу тебя к твоим родичам. Забавно понаблюдать за тем, как вы будете заново искать общий язык. Как ты думаешь, у тебя много шансов? А, Стонел?  
Вулканец молчал.  
\- Если ты так печешься о жизни своих товарищей, значит, это в твоих интересах – начать как можно быстрее облагораживать меня. – Картес ухмыльнулся. – Ведь вулканец причинит намного меньше вреда другому, чем рихансу. Особенно, если этот другой – представитель твоего славного народа. Попробуй, Стонел. Может, я не такой безнадежный, как тебе того хотелось бы. В любом случае, ты ничего не теряешь. Даю тебе слово воина – я не буду использовать против твоего народа полученные от тебя навыки.  
Не получив в очередной раз ответа, Картес встал и вышел. За ответом он собирался прийти завтра.

Новый день принес ромуланцу удачу. Стонел согласился. За долгую ночь у вулканца было достаточно времени все обдумать и, в конце концов, он принял условия второй стороны. Картес ликовал. Вынашивая дальнейшие планы, он старался приблизиться к Стонелу настолько, насколько это вообще было возможно.  
Сначала вулканец не доверял ему даже в мелочах. Но Картес оказался на удивление старательным учеником, добросовестно отрабатывавшим все указания и задания Стонела и, наконец, вулканец осознал, что выстроенный им барьер лишь мешает им обоим. Учиться контролировать себя оказалось не так уж сложно, как предполагал Картес вначале. Вулканец терпеливо объяснял ему тонкости самоконтроля и со всем тщанием проверял, хорошо ли тот усвоил изложенное. Старательность ромуланца могла польстить даже самому строгому наставнику. На очевидные и мимолетные попытки Стонела спровоцировать его Картес отвечал непоколебимым спокойствием. Вулканская половина позволяла ромуланцу достаточно хорошо держать под контролем пылкий темперамент рихансу. И хотя эта мысль никогда так и не прозвучала, Картес знал: вулканец был доволен.  
В свою очередь, Картес учил Стонела непосредственности и живости проявлений, свойственных рихансу. Вулканец не проявлял особенного энтузиазма, но необходимую информацию все же учитывал. Постепенно Картесу удалось раззадорить Стонела и даже дать ему пару уроков ромуланской борьбы.  
Время шло. Картес присматривался к бывшему пленнику и все чаще старался смотреть на него свежим сторонним взглядом. Изменения были очевидны. Характерные вулканские черты уже не так явно бросались в глаза, отстраненность и прохладца во взгляде сменилась цепкостью и ромуланской решимостью. Картес ждал. До следующего этапа негласно продолжающегося эксперимента оставалось совсем недолго. Нужно было только закрепить успех.

Этого дня он боялся всей душой и ждал с нетерпением одновременно. Наступило время учиться у Стонела технике мелдинга. Чтобы скрыть съедающий Картеса изнутри страх, даже перенятых у вулканца навыков было недостаточно. Помимо гложущей рихансу мысли о том, что именно эта процедура может либо раз и навсегда помешать его планам, либо так же неожиданно сблизить двух полукровок, Картеса пугала и сама перспектива подобного слияния. Ему никогда не приходилось участвовать в этом процессе или даже наблюдать за ним со стороны, но, как и большинство рихансу, он был достаточно наслышан о способностях вулканцев творить с чужим мозгом малоприятные вещи. И эта очевидная уязвимость отталкивала Картеса от приобретения подобного опыта все сильней.  
В конец концов он обратился к Эйрис. Финка внимательно выслушала отрывистое и сбивчивое объяснение Картеса о своих страхах и в общих чертах поняла, чего от нее хочет ромуланец. Ей нужно было зашить как можно глубже всю информацию о проводимом эксперименте, которую содержал разум рихансу, полностью исключив возможность доступа к ней извне. Задача была не из простых, учитывая, что времени для решения проблемы Эйрис отводилось по минимуму, но прошлый опыт работы с памятью и различными реакциями мозга пришелся сейчас как нельзя кстати.  
Когда вопрос был решен и все следы, говорящие о постороннем вмешательстве – скрыты, он пришел к Стонелу. Последние сомнения вулканца в его искренности должны были развеяться после такого поступка, а в этом Картес особенно нуждался для продолжения своей затеи.  
Очевидно, вулканец тоже готовился к этой встрече. И хоть Стонела больше не выдавали дрожащие руки, Картес видел – вулканцу процедура видится не менее болезненной, чем ему самому. «Естественно, он все еще не может предсказать, что выкинет моя ромуланская половина». Кроме того, сняв многие блоки для сеанса мелдинга, Стонел инстинктивно ощутил остаточный страх и неуверенность ромуланца.  
Когда пальцы одного легли на виски другого, чувство страха, теперь уже одно на двоих, усилилось. Картес из последних сил пытался подавить его, отчего делал только еще хуже.  
Первым желанием Стонела было тут же отдернуть руки. Опыт мелдинга, приобретенный в основном при контактах с близкими, мало чем помогал в касании с ромуланцем. Необузданные страсти, неплохо скрываемые снаружи, внутри царили полноправно и безгранично. Лишь когда страх рихансу немного ослабел, вулканцу удалось обратиться к его разуму.  
Слышать в голове чужие и чуждые мысли было неприятно обоим, только если Стонел умел контролировать это ощущение, Картесу было совсем не по себе от размышлений вулканца. Первый опыт слияния разумов закончился формальным успехом. Картес, уставший от этого мысленного противодействия очень быстро, испытывал облегчение и постепенно приходил в себя. Стонел ничем не выдавал своих впечатлений от мелдинга.  
По негласной договоренности повторная попытка слиться разумами была отложена. На неопределенный срок.

Эксперимент подходил к своей логической кульминации. Работники Картеса хорошо справлялись со своими прежними обязанностями в глубине катакомб, отбирая из всего генетического материала наиболее жизнеспособный. Сам же командир медленно, но непреклонно менял своего бывшего пленника, перекраивая незаметно и ненавязчиво его взгляды, вкусы, поведение. Однажды в случайном разговоре Картесу удалось выяснить, что Эйрис тоже знакома с вулканскими ментальными техниками, и с того момента он стал проводить часть времени, практикуя мелдинг с ней. Вскоре его успехи в этой области стали очевидными, а когда финка научила его некоторым известным ей психотехникам, Картес понял, что пора заканчивать превращение Стонела в модифицированного ромуланца.  
Тем временем, Эйрис удалось вывести формулу, по которой она могла даже со временем отличить на клеточном уровне базисный генный код. Преобразованные рихансу и вулканцы все же не были идентичны, имелись мельчайшие отличия в структуре новых, вырабатываемых модифицированным организмом клеток. Генный тип с базисным ромуланским ДНК был назван первым модифицированным типом, генный вулканский тип – вторым. Эйрис была довольна своим открытием. С разрешения Картеса она продолжила эксперимент, подобрав для генного обмена следующую пару представителей.  
Все шло замечательно. Но с каждым новым днем Картес ощущал какое-то странное напряжение, необъяснимый затяжной глубокий стресс. Он наблюдал за поведением Стонела и отметил, что абсолютно то же самое происходит и с ним. Но останавливать эксперимент Картес не собирался.  
Не считая необходимым отрывать Эйрис от дальнейших исследований, он направился прямиком к вулканцу. Дверь за ним еще не успела закрыться, когда Картес понял, что не ошибся в догадках. Вулканец сидел на полу, обхватив голову руками. Долго церемониться было не в духе Картеса.  
\- Что это, Стонел?  
Молчание.  
Картес подошел ближе и сел рядом с ним.  
\- Я плохо себя чувствую, Стонел. Меня словно что-то душит все время. Я буду тебе очень признателен, если ты скажешь что это!  
Руки, обхватывавшие голову, начали мелко дрожать. Вулканцу многого стоило сохранять спокойствие.  
Терпение Картеса было на пределе. Ощущая все более явно нависающую над экспериментом угрозу, он схватил Стонела за плечи и сильно встряхнул, припечатав того спиной к стене.  
\- Ты скажешь или я узнаю сам!  
Руки вулканца перестали дрожать, безвольно упав на колени. Лицо его было изнеможенным чуть ли не больше, чем после перенесенных пыток. Картес обхватил рукой его затылок и притянул его лицо ближе к своему:  
\- Что это? Что с нами происходит, Стонел? Ты ведь знаешь… Да. Ты знаешь, вулканец. Скажи мне, Стонел. Скажи по-хорошему.  
С сухих губ слетели два слова.  
\- Пон-фарр.  
\- Что это? Болезнь?  
\- Нет.  
Вулканец закрыл глаза. Он не хотел говорить, Картес видел это.  
\- Не молчи.  
\- Это… не твое дело.  
Ромуланец с силой тряхнул его еще раз.  
\- Не мое дело? Во мне твои гены, твоя кровь, Стонел. Теперь это мое дело!  
Даже обессилев от борьбы с самим собой, вулканец не сдавался.  
\- Об этом не знает никто, кроме вулканцев. Ты не должен знать…  
\- Пятьдесят процентов твоей крови, Стонел.  
Вулканец сглотнул. Выбора не было. Теперь и сам Картес был замешан в этом.  
\- Это физиологический процесс. Он происходит каждые семь лет.  
\- Если это норма, значит, ничего серьезного. Это ведь не смертельно, так?  
\- Если предпринять меры.  
\- Не тяни. Какие именно меры, Стонел? Стабилизаторы, лекарства?  
\- Нет. Это не поможет. Так можно лишь отсрочить момент ненадолго.  
\- Момент чего? С чем все это связано?  
\- Это связано с… размножением.  
Картес отпустил вулканца и прилег на пол.  
\- Значит, время размножаться, да, Стонел?  
Ответа не последовало.  
\- А если нет? Что тогда?  
\- Смерть от лихорадки крови. Этот процесс обязателен и необратим, Картес.  
Ромуланец тихо засмеялся.  
\- Что ж ты сразу не сказал, что тебе пора искать пару? Я бы придумал что-нибудь.  
Стонел не обратил внимания на попытки рихансу шутить.  
\- Мой пон-фарр должен был начаться через два года и шесть месяцев. Видимо, изменения на клеточном уровне спровоцировали это состояние.  
\- Значит, я теперь тоже должен размножаться каждые семь лет, так?  
\- Ты настаивал на обмене. Ты получил его.  
\- Я не знал, что вы так экстремально … - он взглянул на неестественно позеленевшего вулканца и понял, что на его родине подобные шутки не пользуются успехом. - В мои планы не входило обзаводиться потомством.  
\- Это не обязательно. Главное, чтобы …  
\- Я понял.  
Картес задумался над тем, как быстро какая-то мелочь смогла нарушить все его дальнейшие планы. Хотя… ставить крест на идее было еще слишком рано.  
\- Расскажи мне подробнее о пон-фарре.  
Ромуланская часть ген позволила Стонелу вздохнуть без зазрений совести.  
\- Будущих супругов соединяют узами еще в детстве. Не имеет значения, как часто двое контактируют друг с другом, они могут даже не видеться вообще. В определенный день двое, родня от каждой из сторон и наблюдатели собираются на церемонию Кун-ут-калифи. Если невеста согласна принять жениха, матриарх объявляет о заключении брака. Если же невеста отказывается, она должна выбрать любого из наблюдателей, кто будет сражаться за нее до смерти одного из кандидатов. Победитель имеет полные права на нее не зависимо от ее воли.  
\- Суровый обычай.  
\- Вызов между соперниками – нечастое явление. В основном браки происходят без существенных проблем.  
\- А где твоя жена, Стонел?  
Вулканец раздумывал, стоит ли отвечать.  
\- Мой брак был заключен на один сезон. Таковы были условия. После этих семи лет она считается полностью свободной от нынешних уз.  
\- Значит, пора нам обоим подыскивать подруг.  
\- Все не так просто, Картес.  
Ромуланец бросил на него любопытный взгляд. Стонел нехотя продолжил.  
\- В это время вулканцы-мужчины полностью теряют способность контролировать себя. Они возвращаются к своему природному состоянию. Женщина должна быть готова к тому, что ее партнер … мало чем будет отличаться от зверя.  
Картес замер, оценивая, чего стоило вулканцу сказать это. Он не был уверен в том, что, будь он на месте Стонела, вулканца, гордого своим контролем и логикой, он смог бы произнести подобное. Но беспокоило Картеса другое. Если ранее он предполагал на роль будущей спутницы рыжекудрую Эйрис, то теперь о финке не могло быть и речи. Земная женщина не смогла бы ничего противопоставить его силе. А вмешивать посторонних в эксперимент ему не хотелось.  
Оставался один выход. Поймав себя на абсолютно сумасшедшей идее, он мельком посмотрел на вулканца. И успел уловить быстро отведенный такой же озадаченный взгляд.

Неделя, проведенная Споком на Т’Велл, утомляла своей бессмысленностью. Капитан корабля действовал строго по указаниям флота, медленно направляя судно к ромуланской границе и попутно проводя для видимости пробные замеры. К середине недели Спок ощутил накопившееся за этот недолгий срок напряжение. Сдержанность и рассудительность, свойственная его народу, после долгих лет, проведенных среди эмоциональных землян, отторгалась его сознанием. Удвоенный контроль, которому Спок подвергал себя среди своих сородичей, требовал некоторой перестройки привычного ритма жизни и поведения. В редкие свободные минуты он отмечал, насколько привык к земному окружению за время службы на Энтерпрайзе. Теперь, в стопроцентно вулканской среде, он ощущал небольшой дискомфорт. И как бы он не хотел признаваться себе в этом, но ему не хватало даже Маккоя, не говоря уже о Кирке. Еще одна разница, которая была наиболее очевидной между этими двумя экипажами, заключалась в том, что на Энтерпрайзе ему позволялось быть самим собой, и команда принимала это как должное, давно свыкнувшись с особенностями множества рас, работающих и живущих на одном корабле. Здесь же, на Т’Велл, Споку приходилось все время держать негласный тест на прочность, поддерживая марку и не давая поставить на себе, как на специалисте, клеймо из-за своего смешанного происхождения.  
Хотя немолодой капитан относился к Споку доброжелательно (по вулканским меркам), и переданные в его подчинение сотрудники добросовестно выполняли свои обязанности под его руководством, на подсознательном уровне Спок ощущал отторжение. Корабль не принимал его. И дело было не в том, что его перевод имел приказной характер, как и назначение начальником научной службы. И не в том, что он являлся военнослужащим, вопреки всем традициям и убеждениям Вулкана. Дело было лично в нем. И это больше всего задевало Спока.  
Нехотя подмечая мелкие небрежные проявления эмоций членами нового экипажа, Спок наблюдал за всеобщим безразличием к такого рода поведению. Будучи по критериям своего народа более сдержанным, чем большинство своих чистокровных сородичей, он по-прежнему оставался изгоем. Со времен его детства на Вулкане ничего не изменилось. Прежние издевки и насмешки всего лишь сменились на более «культурное» выражение презрения.  
Наконец, к середине второй недели они приблизились к ромуланской границе и позволили засечь себя ромуланским пограничным кораблям.

Кирк внимательно наблюдал за застывшим вблизи ромуланской границы исследовательским судном, когда Ухура встревожено заговорила:  
\- Капитан, Т’Велл пытается передать нам какое-то сообщение, но оно глушится помехами. Все частоты блокируются.  
\- Зулу, будьте готовы сделать скачок следом за ...  
\- Сэр!  
Взволнованный голос Чехова заставил Кирка взглянуть на экран. Навигатор констатировал очевидное:  
\- Они исчезли, сэр.

Когда Т’Велл выбросило в абсолютно другой точке пространства воздействие, природу которого они не успели установить, связист уловил передаваемый на их частоте сигнал. Стлар приказал увеличить громкость. Сквозь помехи доносился отрывистый неразборчивый текст на стандарте:  
\- … находитесь на территории Империи Ромул. Согласно пакту о нейтральной территории, ваш корабль незаконно вторгся во владения Империи…  
\- Откройте частоты.  
Молодая вулканка быстро выполнила приказ. Капитан заговорил.  
\- Говорит капитан вулканского исследовательского судна Стлар. Мы не предпринимали попыток намеренно пересечь нейтральную зону.  
\- Живите долго и процветайте, капитан Стлар. – Главный экран внезапно ожил и все присутствующие увидели одетого в военную форму ромуланца средних лет. – Возможно вы и не предпринимали намеренных попыток, но тот факт, что вы сейчас находитесь практически в центре владений Империи говорит сам за себя. Наши границы охраняются достаточно хорошо, чтобы избежать различного рода недоразумений. И если вам удалось пробраться так далеко, значит, вы хорошо осознавали что делаете. Очевидно, Федерация сделала правильный выбор, заслав шпионить именно вас.  
\- Ваши обвинения в шпионаже необоснованны.  
\- Само ваше присутствие здесь является достаточной причиной, чтобы поставить точку в этом вопросе. Я не намерен тратить свое время на пустые разговоры. Вы нарушили одно из важнейших положений мирного соглашения. К вам будут приняты соответствующие меры.  
Экран потух и эфир вновь заполнил шум помех.  
Когда за его спиной послышался едва уловимый шум, Стлар обернулся.  
Двое членов команды, стоящие за приборными панелями, друг за другом исчезли.

Трел, сжав губы, хмуро смотрела на экран.  
\- Нам нужно последовать за ними. Тогда мы отвлечем внимание Картеса от его цели.  
\- Они не перебросят нас следом. Нужно прорываться через нейтральную зону.  
Девушка задумчиво глянула на Кирка, и уголки ее губ поползли вверх.  
\- Они перебросят нас. Капитан, мне нужно поговорить с твоим инженером.

Скотти выслушал вулканку и заявил, что проблем с реализацией ее затеи не будет. Отключить часть систем на некоторых уровнях без вреда для экипажа было возможно. Ослабить щиты и сымитировать поломку фазеров – тоже. Оставалось подать слабый, заглушенный помехами сигнал, который бы предназначался сугубо бывшему командующему, и сообщавший о том, что Энтерпрайз практически выведен из строя и на его борту сейчас находится бывшая подданная Империи, некогда протеже самого Картеса.  
Вскоре все необходимые манипуляции были выполнены, и оставалось только ждать.  
Картес дал о себе знать довольно быстро. Энтерпрайз вынырнул ровно там, где должен был.  
Глядя на знакомое звездное небо, Трел улыбнулась про себя.  
«Ну что ж, славься, Торел. В последний раз».

Малоприятный факт, касающийся физиологии вулканцев и так несвоевременно себя обнаруживший, не был достаточной причиной для отмены эксперимента. Картес решил продолжать, несмотря ни на что.  
Дожидаться, когда и он, и Стонел окажутся невменяемыми, рихансу не стал. Он решил вопрос, пока еще мог контролировать себя. И хотя их один на двоих пон-фарр и не был аналогом страстной ночи любви в понимании Картеса, ощущение чужих мыслей с того момента стало для него естественным состоянием. И это могло вызвать проблемы. Думать о дальнейших экспериментах над вулканцам, будучи связанным узами с одним из них было проблемой не столько моральной, сколько практической. Не умея хорошо скрывать их связь (являющуюся на Вулкане вызывающим фактом), он чувствовал себя практически голым в обществе других телепатов. Эйрис подсознательно догадалась, что Картес не может сейчас заниматься достаточно эффективно своей прежней работой, и поэтому взяла часть его обязанностей на себя. Прочие свои функции он распределил между подчиненными.  
Его группа не теряла времени даром. За это время Эйрис и ее ассистентам удалось прооперировать более сотни вулканцев и сотни ромулан. Желающих получить безвозмездно вулканские способности нашлось достаточно, чтобы даже выбрать наиболее подходящих. Две сотни модифицированных ромулан прошло разработанный им с Эйрис курс реабилитации, включавший и некоторое внешнее воздействие на психику. Поэтому Картесу не приходилось беспокоиться за собственную безопасность – пациенты первого генного типа обеспечивали достаточную защиту от посторонних вмешательств. Носители же второго типа работали вместе с Эйрис в лабораториях.  
Вскоре Картесу стал помогать Стонел. С этого момента работа пошла быстрее и проще. После пон-фарра ему стали более понятны идеи своего тхила, более того, они уже не казались Стонелу такими кощунственными, как раньше. Ведь, в конце концов, они лишь восстанавливали разрушенное ранее единство. Вулканец помогал связывать узами обменявшихся генами пациентов Эйрис. Картес отбирал будущих ассистентов и давал им определенные поручения по подбору новых генных комбинаций.  
Когда Картес получил сигнал от Трел, он впервые за последнее время засомневался. Протеже Трел или предательница Трел – эти две роли боролись друг с другом в сознании рихансу, пока он, наконец, не решил. Девчонка вернется. А что с ней делать дальше покажет время.  
Но неприятный осадок от неожиданной новости не переставал беспокоить его. Тогда Картес придумал план.

Спока доставили в подземелье в числе первых. Серые вырубленные в скальной породе коридоры ветвились через каждые несколько метров, образуя запутанную сеть ходов, от чего напоминали военные катакомбы. Его вели по слабоосвещенному туннелю, даже не завязав предварительно глаза. Видимо, в планы его захватчиков не входило его возможное освобождение отсюда.  
Через некоторое время провожающие его рихансу открыли одну из врезавшихся в стену дверей и втолкнули его в небольшое помещение, находящееся за ней. Из-за резкой смены освещения вулканец не сразу определил его назначение, но уже вскоре догадался – это пыточная. Когда глаза привыкли, Спок узнал это место. Не очень давно он видел это помещение на снимках. Здесь рихансу пытали своих жертв.  
Неожиданно он почувствовал сладковатый запах, и почти одновременно с этим понял, что опоздал. Сонный газ действовал мгновенно; применявшийся раньше и на некоторых планетах Федерации, он имел характерный сладковатый запах и, разлагаясь, оставлял в крови ряд тяжелых, трудновыводимых веществ. Боунз был одним из первых, кто голосовал на федеративном медицинском совете против его применения, указывая на то, что это вещество оставляет в организме всю таблицу Менделеева.  
Слишком поздно среагировав, Спок рухнул на каменный пол камеры уже без сознания.

Когда он пришел в себя, в глаза ему ударил резкий свет лампы. Рядом с ним на корточках сидел ромуланец, с интересом наблюдавший за каждым его движением. В свете лампы лицо рихансу показалось ему знакомым.  
\- Здравствуй, Спок. Как же я по тебе соскучился со времен нашей беседы на обломках древности.  
Тогда он вспомнил. Ясно вспомнил, где он видел этого ромуланца.  
\- Командующий Торел Картес.  
\- Да, Спок. Ты не ошибся. Непривычно видеть меня снова живым, да? – рихансу ухмыльнулся. – Альзир-2, наша с вами маленькая провальная миссия. Неудачный захват корабля федератов, побег двух старших офицеров. Мне дорого обошелся срыв этой операции, Спок. И если с Кирком мы встретимся как-нибудь в другой раз, то с тобой у меня будет возможность поговорить прямо сейчас. Вы не просто украли у меня годы преданной службы Империи, вы отобрали то, что принадлежало мне уже много лет.  
\- Трел никогда не принадлежала тебе, Картес. Ты это знаешь сам.  
\- Девчонка была мне почти родной, Спок. Не знаю, понимаешь ли ты, что это значит – чувствовать привязанность к чужому ребенку как к собственному.  
\- Именно поэтому ты хотел ее убить.  
Картес грустно усмехнулся.  
\- Тебе не понять, вулканец. Но мы с тобой отвлеклись. – Картес обвел взглядом помещение, оснащенное всем необходимым для пыток. - Тебе нравится здесь, Спок? Многим твоим собратьям тут нравилось. Они отвечали именно так, когда я у них спрашивал. Это единственное развлечение, которое вы с Кирком мне оставили после понижения.  
Спок попытался пошевелиться, но мышцы не реагировали. Заметив это, Картес улыбнулся.  
\- Я бы не дал тебе сбежать так просто.  
Прицениваясь к различным орудиям пыток, Картес брезгливо морщился. Потом нашел в углу комнаты кусок железного прута, разогрел его до бела фазером и опять улыбнулся наблюдающему за ним Споку.  
\- Может, я слишком старомоден, но старое доброе каленое железо всегда вызывало у меня больше доверия, чем все эти новомодные средства. А как ты, Спок? Ты готов к новому знакомству?  
Вулканец снова попробовал пошевелиться, но средство, которым Картес, по-видимому, обездвижил его до того, как Спок проснулся, действовало безотказно.  
\- Говорят, земляне считают, что шрамы украшают мужчину. За все это время я, к несчастью, не украсил ни одного землянина. Зато похорошевших вулканцев было достаточно.  
Раскаленное острие опустилось на тунику вулканца и, оставив на ней выжженное пятно, коснулось кожи. Спок сжал зубы, не давая крику вырваться наружу. Боль была невыносимой.  
Картес отвел острие от груди вулканца.  
\- Ты не упрямее меня, Спок. Можешь хоть в пыль стереть свои зубы, но это тебе не поможет.  
Ромуланец окинул его оценивающим взглядом.  
\- Что у нас более чувствительное? Уши? – Картес снова присел рядом с ним и провел кончиком пальца по заостренному уху вулканца. От неуместно-интимного прикосновения Спок вздрогнул.  
\- Как ты думаешь, Спок, удастся тебе молчать, если я коснусь твоего уха этим?  
Лицо вулканца стало бледнее обычного. Картес криво усмехнулся и отбросил в сторону прут.  
\- У меня было достаточно времени определить болевой порог твоей расы. И я не настолько глуп, чтобы тратить снова свое время на это. Хотя ты ведь ждал, что я поступлю именно так.  
Вулканец уже практически полностью подавил боль и теперь следил за действиями Картеса.  
\- По иронии судьбы ты – единственный, кто мне не нужен из этого экипажа, Спок. А поскольку ты – подсадной на этом корабле, скоро здесь будет целая свора федератов. Значит, больше тратить на тебя время – не имеет смысла. Я сказал тебе все, что хотел.  
Фазер, который все это время ромуланец вертел в руке, теперь был нацелен на вулканца.  
\- Счастливо, Спок.  
Неожиданно дверь за его спиной хлопнула.  
\- Не спеши.  
Картес оглянулся. На пороге стоял Стонел с таким же фазером в руке.

\- Ты пришел вовремя. Сейчас я закончу с нашим пленником, и можно будет уходить.  
Стонел не шелохнулся.  
\- Нет.  
Картес удивленно приподнял брови.  
\- Ты не со мной, Стонел?  
\- Убери оружие, Торел. Так нам обоим будет проще.  
Лежавший на полу Спок внезапно ощутил мощную связь между спорящими, но поверить в реальность своего предположения ему было трудно. Особенно в то, что его нынешний спаситель, вероятно один из подопытных вулканцев, мог пойти на такое.  
Картес скривился. \- И ты, Брут?  
\- Сейчас не время. Мы поговорим позже. Просто положи оружие. Я прошу тебя, Торел.  
Спок с трудом переваривал новую информацию. Теперь сомнений в связи между этими двумя у него не было. Даже сейчас, заняв противоположные позиции, эти двое смотрели друг на друга, как могут смотреть только тхила.  
\- Я думал, мы поняли друг друга, Стонел. Что ж, раз я ошибся, - рука рихансу дрогнула удерживая фазер, нацеленный на пленника. – Тогда нам больше нечего делить.  
Картес прицелился, но не успел выстрелить. Мощный заряд ударил его в грудь и рихансу упал без сознания на пол камеры.  
\- Торел!  
Фазер выпал из его рук, Стонел бросился к не подающему признаков жизни тхила. Руки вулканца судорожно пытались нащупать пульс на шее рихансу, но жилка не пульсировала и ромуланское сердце предательски молчало. Все еще не имеющий возможности двигаться, Спок наблюдал за этой картиной, понимая, что помочь обоим уже почти не возможно.  
Уже в агонии вулканец обхватил голову Картеса, пытаясь удержаться за одну на двоих жизнь, и разделить со своим тхила его боль, но искорка жизни в ромуланце угасала стремительно. Спок понимал, что единственный способ спасти хотя бы Стонела был ему недоступен. Для этого вулканца нужно было оттянуть от умершего Картеса и установить с ним целительный мелдинг, но Спок не смог бы сделать этого, даже если бы у него была такая возможность. Он не был ни членом семьи Стонела, ни целителем. Ему оставалось лишь наблюдать за тем, как вулканец уходит из жизни следом за своим тхила.  
Когда двери камеры открылись снова, двое были уже мертвы.

Убедить Кирка не спускаться на поверхность планеты-штаба было нелегко. Трел перепробовала множество способов, но долгое время капитан не желал отказываться от задуманного.  
\- Если ты спустишься в катакомбы, капитан, у Спока точно не будет шансов. Просто поверь мне. Я знаю Картеса. Если Спок внизу – ситуация контролируется ромуланами.  
\- Я включу тебя в состав группы высадки, Трел.  
\- Об этом не может быть и речи! Должна идти только я! Неужели ты не понимаешь? Картес не поверит ни одному слову, если их сенсоры уловят, что на планету спустилось несколько человек. – Трел смотрела на Кирка с характерным упрямством. – Давай уговор, капитан. Если я не возвращусь через два часа, ты спустишь сюда хоть весь экипаж. Но до этого времени на планете буду действовать только я.  
Кирк вернул упрямый взгляд.  
\- Час, Трел.  
Девушка одобряюще улыбнулась.  
\- Час и двадцать пять.

Сигнал, отправленный по личному каналу командующего, приняла земная женщина. Трел долго пыталась вспомнить, где она видела ее раньше. Женщина представилась помощником Картеса и от его имени пригласила ее спуститься на поверхность, сославшись на то, что сам командующий сейчас решает срочные проблемы. Хотя Трел была почти уверена, чем в тот момент был занят Картес, она спокойно приняла приглашение. Естественно. Самой большой проблемой Картеса был доставивший ему ранее массу неприятностей Спок. И, насколько она знала Торела, рихансу не преминул бы возможностью рассчитаться за прежние неудобства, причиненные вулканцем.  
Все, на что она надеялась, это что Спок еще жив и она не опоздает со своим вмешательством. Эйрис, так оказывается звали ассистентку Картеса, сообщила ей, что ромуланец собирался наведать нижний уровень катакомб. По-видимому, статус, которым он наделил свою бывшую протеже, был большим, нежили просто гость.  
«А он и вправду купился на это», - мелькнуло в голове у Трел. Когда Эйрис предложила ей дать сопровождающего до нужного места, девушка вежливо отказалась, намекнув, что найдет дорогу. Эйрис не настаивала. Землянка была вообще крайне ненавязчива и очень занята. Что лишь облегчало дело.  
«Час пятнадцать», - внутренние часы, никогда не подводившие ее со времен проживания на базе, тихо отсчитывали оставшееся время. Она должна была успеть.  
Спустившись на один уровень, Трел спокойно шла мимо сновавших туда-сюда работников-рихансу, не выдавая ничем своей спешки. Просто ученик, желающий повидать учителя.  
Она свернула в одно из многочисленных ветвлений и продолжила спускаться вниз. Когда-то это было ее любимой игрой. Еще в детстве Трел часто бывала здесь, изучая все закоулки коридоров-лабиринтов. Картес научил ее всегда подсчитывать время между ее перемещениями по подземной лаборатории, чтобы при необходимости она могла найти кратчайший путь между любыми двумя точками. Трел выполняла это поручение с обычной тщательностью пытливого и любопытного ребенка. Вскоре она знала наизусть, сколько занимает времени ее движение по катакомбам и могла спланировать до секунд чье-либо прибытие в указанный пункт назначения. Заговорив с Кирком о времени, она уже знала, какой маршрут выберет. С девяносто девяти процентной уверенностью она могла заявить – Картес будет находиться в помещении своей бывшей личной лаборатории. А раз теперь назначение этого лабиринта изменилось, значит – это будет пыточная.  
Добравшись до места и толкнув заветную дверь, Трел увидела не того, кого ожидала. Не совсем того.  
Перед ней стоял Спок.

\- Нам нужно уходить как можно скорее. Картес скоро будет тут.  
\- Картес мертв.  
Спок отошел от двери, и Трел увидела двух лежащих на каменном полу мужчин. Один, темноволосый, довольно молодой по ромуланским меркам, с искаженным болью лицом, накрывал собой другого. Грудь второго была залита кровью. Это был Картес, Трел не сомневалась. Красивого в своей суровости лица ромуланца не коснулась гримаса боли. Он принял смерть холодно и спокойно. Как подобает воину.  
Трел постепенно приходила в себя.  
\- У нас мало времени. Нужно уходить.  
\- Мы должны отыскать экипаж Т’Велл и других кораблей.  
\- Ты думаешь, они все еще здесь, Спок?  
\- Они здесь. – Лицо вулканца было мрачнее обычного. – Картес проводил на пленниках генные эксперименты.  
Трел никогда еще не видела Спока таким. Она пыталась почувствовать его состояние. И ей это удалось… Скорбь. Трел была в растерянности, не зная точно, является ли такое поведение приемлемым для вулканца. Спок скорбел о своих собратьях.  
\- Мы пытались сообщить вам об этом, но сигнал заглушался. – Она взглянула на тела двоих ромулан, и поняла, что на самом деле ромуланец здесь лишь один. Картес. Второй мужчина был… вулканцем!  
\- Идем. Я знаю, где они. Если они действительно здесь.

Лабиринт впервые казался Трел бесконечным. Лаз за лазом, уровень за уровнем, они проверяли все предполагаемые места, где Картес мог содержать пленников. Но поиски не давали результата. Вулканцев нигде не было.  
Что именно произошло, Трел поняла слишком поздно.  
Эйрис. Эйрис Фиорт, женщина в медицинском халате, уверенно и профессионально изменяющая вулканскую форму ушей Трел на скругленную земную… Женщина-землянка, ни разу не проявившая человеческих эмоций. Совершенный исполнитель.  
Смерть Картеса уже не играла роли. Теперь в игру включился другой фактор. Фактор Фиорт.

Переместить подземную лабораторию на корабли и уже на них переправлять помещенный в стазис генный материал в другое место ей не составило труда. Команда из десяти усовершенствованных рихансу и наличие пленников гарантировали удачный исход дела, а небольшое расстояние до новой базы придавало уверенности в успехе. Даже если федераты потребуют направить в лагерь-лабораторию своих ищеек чтобы убедиться в своей же глупости, Эйрис с образцами будет уже далеко. Там, где найти их не удастся никому. Ни клингонам, ни даже самой Империи.  
\- Капитан?  
Эйрис отвлеклась от своих мыслей. Еще не привыкший к своей вулканской составляющей, ромуланец удивленно воскликнул:  
\- Нам передают сообщение с корабля федератов! Это… это Энтерпрайз, Эйрис!  
\- Не отвечайте в любом случае. Сайбл, увеличь скорость до…  
\- Они дадут по нам залп, если мы не ответим!  
\- На экран.  
Эйрис поджала губы, скорее по привычке, чем от явного недовольства. Вскоре картина звездного неба на экране сменилась на изображение мостика федеративного корабля.

Вернувшись на Энтерпрайз, Трел все еще приводила в порядок свои мысли. Смерть Картеса, появление словно из небытия Эйрис Фиорт, исчезновение экипажа Т’Велл… Что-то не стыковалось во всем происходящем. Все было слишком однозначно и просто.  
Облокотившись панибратски о капитанское кресло (Кирк стоически терпел эту вольность) Трел пыталась понять, в чем же они все просчитались. По пути из катакомб на поверхность она спросила Спока о том, что произошло в пыточной. И рассказ вулканца привел ее в замешательство. Нет, она не была удивлена тем фактом, что Картес связался узами с мужчиной. Ради успеха операции он бы согласился даже ходить на руках, если бы это было необходимо. Ее поражало другое. Неужели Картес ожидал полного подчинения от ассимилированной расы? Неужели он не мог просчитать подобный поворот событий? Задав эти вопросы Споку, она удивилась еще больше. Вулканец объяснил, что наличие уз между двумя особями предполагает прозрачность намерений одного для другого. Если, конечно, один из партнеров целенаправленно не выстраивает блок между сознаниями. Но в таком случае, поведение своего тхила должно было насторожить ромуланца.  
Она окинула взглядом мостик. Люди выполняли свои обязанности, перекидываясь время от времени парой слов, лицо связистки-землянки даже изредка озарялось теплой улыбкой, но атмосфера все же была напряженной. Трел чувствовала это кожей. Стоявший чуть поодаль Маккой отчего-то недовольно хмурился, Спок выглядел как всегда бесстрастно, и только Трел, мимолетно зондируя его ощущения (и чувствуя себя пристыженной каждый раз, когда Спок аккуратно, но настойчиво обрывал ее мысленные зонды) знала, насколько напряжен внешне спокойный вулканец.  
Наконец, гнетущую тишину нарушил Кирк.  
\- Трел, нам понадобится твоя помощь. Тебе известно, кто управляет ромуланским кораблем?  
Девушка кивнула совсем по-земному. Зулу с Чеховым переглянулись.  
\- Да, после всего случившегося, кораблем, скорее всего, командует Фиорт.  
\- Кто?  
Присутствующие на мостике удивленно обернулись, глядя на Маккоя. Доктор в полном замешательстве смотрел на вулканку.  
\- Эйрис Фиорт, доктор. Вам говорит что-нибудь это имя?  
Кирк выжидающе смотрел на шокированного таким известием доктора. В конце концов, его терпение лопнуло.  
\- Отвечайте, доктор.  
\- Свяжись с кораблем, Джим. Дай мне с ними поговорить.  
Глядя на Боунза, прибывающего в несвойственном ему состоянии, капитан дал знак Ухуре открыть канал. После нескольких безрезультатных попыток, землянке это удалось.  
\- Говори, Боунз.  
Доктор собрался с духом и заговорил.

Открыв канал, Эйрис ожидала услышать голос Кирка, приказывающий им сдаться или требующий что-нибудь столь же маловероятное. Но вместо этого мостик наполнил совсем другой голос. Говорившего Эйрис не узнала.  
\- Я капитан ромуланского судна, Эйрис Фиорт. Если вашему капитану нечего мне сказать, я не собираюсь тратить время на пустую болтовню исполнителей.  
\- Это доктор Маккой, Эйрис. Послушай меня, пожалуйста.  
Фиорт замерла и похолодела. Внутри нее все сжалось. Меньше всего она ожидала услышать этого человека снова.  
\- Будьте кратки, Леонард.  
Она не могла этого знать наверняка, но была уверена, что сейчас весь мостик Энтерпрайза сидит с вытянутыми от удивления лицами. Что ж, у каждого есть свой скелет в шкафу. И таким скелетом для Маккоя было знакомство с беглой федератшей.  
\- Я знаю, что у тебя на борту члены экипажа Т’Велл…  
\- Я не собираюсь раскаиваться, доктор. Вы же знаете, я не умею. Вулканцы мои. Я это честно заслужила.  
\- Не надо ворошить прошлое, Эйрис. Я думал, ты смогла простить… всех нас.  
\- Вас я давно простила, доктор. Хоть мне и не известно, что это такое. Но вы заслужили то, что в вашем понимании называется прощением.  
В эфире послышался тихий шепот. Эйрис узнала его, хотя звук был слабым. «Мне отмщение и аз воздам».  
\- Вы слишком молоды, Трел, чтобы судить о таких вещах. Что вы можете знать об отмщении?  
\- Славьтесь, Эйрис. Я не ромуланка, но способна понять, что вы имеете в виду. Ведь вы тоже не ромуланка и знаете обо мне достаточно, чтобы понять, о чем речь. Но сейчас дело не в этом. Доктор Маккой пытается донести до вас разумную мысль. Если у него это не получится, это попробую сделать я. Ведь нам есть о чем поговорить?  
\- Вы тянете время.  
\- Эйрис. – Маккой предпочитал бы беседовать с этой молодой женщиной с глазу на глаз. Тогда бы у него получалось лучше сказать то, что он должен был. – Я предлагаю вам свою помощь. Все можно изменить.  
\- Что вы собираетесь менять на этот раз, доктор? Вы уже и так поменяли достаточно. Я должна ненавидеть вас, но я не могу даже этого. Я вынуждена быть к вам равнодушной и доверять лишь своей памяти, а не чувствам. Расскажите им, доктор. Объясните, о чем мы с вами беседуем в пространных фразах. Думаю, вашему капитану и его помощнику будет интересно послушать.  
Маккой не отвечал. Но тишина длилась недолго.  
\- Жаль, что вы не хотите внимать голосу разума, Эйрис. – Молодая вулканка говорила спокойно, но что скрывалось за этим спокойствием финке было прекрасно известно. Что бы не говорила Трел, она все еще была ромуланкой по духу. – Мы не будем тратить свое время на убеждения. Я скажу вам прямо, раз вы любите прямоту. Сдавайтесь. Картес у нас. Мы не собираемся вас шантажировать, Эйрис. Но с ним и Стонелом что-то происходит. Если вы заинтересованы им помочь, вам лучше оказаться на борту Энтерпрайза как можно быстрее.  
Эйрис похолодела. Они не могли знать…  
\- Это правда, Леонард?  
\- Я не хотел на тебя давить, Эйрис…  
\- Это правда или девчонка блефует?  
\- Скажи мне, как остановить нейронный распад. Больше от тебя ничего не требуется.  
Финка вздрогнула. Все не могло так случиться. Она не могла допустить ошибки. С Картесом не должно было произойти то же, что когда-то сделали с ней!  
\- Если это ложь, ты умрешь первым Леонард.  
\- Не тяни время, Эйрис. Скажи нам, что делать.  
Эйрис ощутила впившиеся в ее спину взгляды. Ее команда ждала ответа.  
\- Забирайте меня.

Кирк сидел на стуле посреди каюты Спока. Трел от предложенного ей стула отказалась, усевшись на полу возле стены.  
\- Как ты догадалась?  
Трел глянула на Спока. Вулканец уже понял. Мимолетная улыбка тронула губы девушки.  
\- О том, что те двое в пыточной – лишь двойники Картеса и Стонела, получившие свою внешность стараниями Эйрис? Картес – ромуланец. А ромуланец не мог так умереть. Все было очень хорошо спланировано.  
Кирк наблюдал за ней с очевидным интересом. Девушка расценила это как предложение продолжить.  
\- Эйрис изменяла форму моих ушей для операции на Альзире-2. Сначала я хотела позаимствовать у нее некоторые черты в манере поведения, посчитав их вполне земными, но Картес намекнул мне, что не стоит этого делать. Она не была землянкой в полном смысле этого слова.  
\- Ей не присуща свойственная землянам эмоциональность.  
Капитан пытался определить, действительно ли в голосе Спока прозвучали нотки сожаления, или это ему лишь показалось.  
\- Когда доктор заговорил с ней, Эйрис сама оговорилась, что она участвовала в каком-то эксперименте, явно закрытого типа, который проводился Федерацией. Думаю, в молодости доктор участвовал в секретном проекте, в котором помимо него принимали участие и другие перспективные ученые. Все, естественно, обставлялось исключительно мирными целями.  
\- Выводы Трел абсолютно верны, капитан. В проекте были задействованы некоторые вулканские ученые. Доктор Маккой рассказал мне об этом.  
Кирк изумленно смотрел на своего старшего офицера, не желая верить ушам. Боунз решил пооткровенничать со Споком? Не конец ли света близится?  
\- Очевидно, доктор Маккой испытывал…  
\- Угрызения совести, - помогла Трел.  
Спок кивнул. Опять же на земной манер. Трел с трудом подавила в себе желание улыбнуться.  
\- Поэтому даже для него единственно разумным показалось рассказать о причинах происходящего.  
\- Тебе, Спок.  
\- Как одному из представителей расы, ответственной за произошедшее с Эйрис Фиорт. И пострадавшей из-за этого.  
\- Что ж, вполне логично. – Кирк улыбнулся.  
\- Не удивлюсь, если не одни мы ищем Картеса.  
Капитан и его старший помощник очевидно ожидали от Трел дальнейших объяснений.  
\- Картес как-то говорил, что есть еще одна заинтересованная в этом проекте сторона.  
\- Клингоны.  
\- Да. Но не думаю, что Торел удосужился сообщить им об изменении своих планов.  
Голос лейтенанта связи в очередной раз вмешался в разговор троих.  
\- Капитан, у нас сообщение от клингонского корабля Крайл. Они говорят, что захватили судно командира Картеса и хотят обменять находящихся на его борту вулканцев на доктора Эйрис Фиорт. Их капитан просил передать вам, что это дело чести.  
Кирк заговорщицки улыбнулся Трел, отчего бровь Спока едва заметно дернулась, и ответил Ухуре:  
\- Уже иду, лейтенант.


	2. Chapter 2

Стонел проснулся от щемящей боли. Острый приступ, так неожиданно настигший его, заставил вулканца сесть и прислониться к стене. Лучше не становилось. Он попытался сосредоточиться на боли, заглушить ее, но ничего не выходило. Боль была не его.  
«Картес»…  
Вулканец поднялся и неуверенным шагом подошел к лежащему на кровати неподвижному ромулацу. Рука протянулась к окаменевшему от попыток перебороть боль лицу, пальцы бережно коснулись виска.  
\- Не надо…  
Шепот, слетевший с губ Картеса, был еле слышен. Он и правда не хотел. Не хотел, чтобы Стонел делил с ним это. Его упущение. Его просчет. И его боль.  
Достаточно изучив вулканские ментальные техники, Картес знал, как помешать Стонелу в его затее, но сил едва хватало на то, чтобы оставаться в сознании. Он пытался сконцентрироваться на чем-нибудь, что отвлекло бы его от мучений. Но мысли как назло не хотели помогать ему в этом. Картесу вспомнился тот день. День, когда его и Стонела отделяло толстое стекло лаборатории. От воспоминаний становилось лишь еще тяжелей.  
Неужели все это было чуть больше года назад? Ромуланец не знал. Он уже почти потерял счет дням, и если бы Стонела не было рядом, он бы уже наверняка сошел с ума. Все, что у него оставалось, это вулканец. Пленник, брат, тхила и спаситель. Картес закрыл глаза плотней. За эти последние месяцы он потерял все, к чему стремился. Он потерял то, что уже почти вернул, потерял плоды своих трудов, женщину, которая его любила…  
Эйрис отказалась говорить. Они пытали ее долго, но так и не добились ничего. Они не знали, что стоит им перейти ко второй части своего плана, оставив женщину в живых, они бы уже были в курсе всего, что их так интересовало. Эйрис не потерпела бы мысли, что из-за ее знаний Картесу приходится переносить такие мучения.  
Когда умерла землянка-генетик, все внимание клингонских наемников досталось Картесу. Вулканец их не интересовал. Никто не предполагал, что бывший пленник знает ничуть не меньше своего бывшего мучителя. Но и ромуланец молчал. Молчал до последнего дня и не собирался говорить. Уже не один раз Стонел пытался установить с ним целительный мелдинг, помочь ему справиться с одной на двоих болью, но рихансу был непреклонен. Теперь у него была возможность еще раз испытать на себе, каково было Стонелу тогда, в те два месяца пыток. В изобретательности его мучители не уступали ему самому. Каждый новый день нес новые истязания.  
Видя, как упрям его тхила, Стонел решил действовать так же непреклонно. Он придумал план побега. К тому времени тело ромуланца испещряли сотни ссадин и ран, следы от ожогов, лишь кое-где затянувшиеся молодой бледно зеленой кожицей. Внутренности Картеса должны были представлять кровавое месиво. Все чаще у Стонела возникали мысли о том, что у Картеса может открыться внутреннее кровотечение, если подобные допросы с пристрастием будут продолжаться.  
Они бежали. Если это можно было назвать побегом. Стонел нес своего тхила на руках. Хотя выбраться из заточения, в котором они находились на одной из планет, принадлежащих клингонам, было не просто, им удалось и это.  
Но труднее всего было потом. Картес категорически не позволял себя выхаживать. Он прогонял Стонела прочь, пытался кричать, напрягая обожженные клингонскими химическими растворами связки, он говорил, что ему не нужна ничья помощь. Касаться тхила Стонел не решался. Каждое прикосновение к телу-ране вызывало боль.  
Прошло немало времени, пока Картес согласился подпустить к себе вулканца.  
\- Нелогично отказываться от помощи, Торел. Сейчас твои раны заживают, но ты слаб. Нам обоим было бы проще, если бы ты принял мою помощь.  
\- Я обременяю тебя, Стонел? Если да, то это просто исправить, - рихансу бросил зло.  
Вулканец смотрел на него с сожалением. Похоже, он ошибся в величине боли своего тхила. И в ее происхождении. Лишь теперь он понял: боль мучила не столько тело ромуланца, сколько его душу. Картес просто не мог смириться с произошедшим, не умел, не хотел.  
\- Мне не больно. И мне не нужна помощь.  
Стонел подошел к нему, обхватил рукой затылок рихансу и притянул к себе, так чтобы лоб касался лба. Картес не хотел, но вулканец прикоснулся к его сознанию мягко и бережно, впитывая в себя и сопротивление, и боль.  
«Твоя боль – моя боль…»  
«Нет»  
«Твои мысли - …»  
«Стонел… Не надо…»  
«Твои… … !!»  
Вулканец одернул руки, словно обжегшись. Резко оборванный Картесом контакт был эквивалентом пощечины для него. Стонел не ожидал… Не ожидал, что его тхила оттолкнет его так.  
\- Мне нужно время, Стонел. И покой. Оставь меня… в покое.  
Картес отстранился от вулканца и медленно вышел из каюты в коридор. Злобы уже не было. Была только ужасная усталость. Рихансу нужен был отдых.

Кирк тяжело вздохнул и посмотрел на своего не менее упрямого оппонента мрачным взглядом.  
\- Это НЕ обсуждается.  
\- Капитан!  
\- Я сказал тебе, Трел!  
\- Никуда я не полечу!! Или я останусь здесь, …  
\- Или что?! Пока капитан этого корабля - я, и решать, кто здесь останется, а кто – нет, в моих полномочиях, Трел!  
\- Плевать!!  
Капитан изумленно посмотрел на девушку. Казалось еще чуть-чуть, и она бросится на Кирка с кулаками.  
\- Какого черта?…  
\- Ну… Тиберий, не выгоняй меня. Пожалуйста!  
\- Тебе не положено здесь находиться, Трел. Я и так выкручивался, сколько мог. Тебе пора вернуться в Академию.  
\- А если… Спок разрешит, тогда можно?…  
Капитан молчал.  
\- Пари?…  
\- Ни за что.  
\- Ну, давай, кэп! Ведь Спока непросто будет уломать!  
\- Я что, похож на дурака?  
\- Тебе честно?  
\- Трел!  
\- ?  
Кирк глядел на нее и не понимал, откуда у этого существа столько упрямства и обаяния одновременно.  
\- Спок не пойдет на эту авантюру.  
Трел коварно улыбнулась.  
\- Значит уговор!  
\- У него хватит логики отправить тебя на учебу. – Кирк улыбался, понимая, что и сам не уверен, получится ли у вулканца сделать это.  
Девушка абсолютно по-земному протянула Кирку свою тонкую, но твердую руку, с вызовом глядя капитану в глаза. Кирк, уже откровенно хохоча, одобрительно пожал ее.

\- Спок?  
Тихий заговорщицкий шепот ясно дал вулканцу понять, что с мыслью о медитации можно распрощаться до лучших времен. Будь он землянином, он бы вздохнул сейчас.  
\- Входи, Трел.  
Не включая света, вулканка тихо прокралась от двери к кровати Спока и села рядом на полу.  
\- Я пришла попрощаться.  
Спок слушал. Непродолжительное, но содержательное знакомство с вулканкой по крови, ромуланкой по духу и землянкой по мироощущению заставило Спока свыкнуться с, вежливо говоря, необычным по меркам его родной планеты поведением Трел. Оно же говорило вулканцу о том, что не все так просто. Девушка не стала его разочаровывать.  
\- Как ты думаешь, у них получится?  
По-видимому, предполагалось, что Спок должен был каким-то магическим образом знать, о чем идет речь.  
\- Я об эксперименте Картеса. Думаешь, им удастся как-то помочь… подчиненным Торела?  
Вулканец все так же задумчиво созерцал потолок каюты. Трел была одним из тех немногих… представителей его расы, в присутствии которых Спок мог позволить себе эту маленькую вольность – примитивнейшее земное подобие медитации.  
\- Это будет крайне сложно, Трел. Никто из уцелевших к настоящему времени спасенных пленников не пошел на контакт с целителями. Принудительные формы мелдинга в данном случае были бы не корректными. До сих пор не удалось выяснить, что является причиной такого поведения.  
Совершенно неожиданно Спок ощутил очень сильную эмпатическую реакцию. Удивление. Или даже шок. Трел пораженно замерла.  
\- Но ведь это … это очевидно, Спок!  
В ответ девушка ощутила легкое эмпатическое притяжение. Вежливая форма заинтересованности. Но Трел знала, эта легкость наносная. На самом же деле Спок внимательно анализирует каждое ее слово.  
\- Я думаю… если это единственная проблема, я могу помочь!… Вот только…  
\- Говори, Трел.  
И она заговорила.

Когда Спок попросил его проложить курс на Вулкан, Кирк уже знал: все вышло именно так, как хотела Трел.  
«Чертовка!» - отдавая соответствующие распоряжения, Кирк мысленно улыбался. Молодая вулканка очевидно напоминала ему кого-то… Единственным фактом, который серьезно беспокоил капитана, была напряженность его старшего помощника, когда тот просил об изменении курса. «Неужели дело касается тех пленников-вулканцев? Что же смогла придумать Трел на этот раз?»  
Курс на Вулкан был проложен. Оставалось подождать несколько дней, пока все станет на свои места.  
Придя в свою каюту, он обнаружил пришедшее на его личный компьютер сообщение от управления Академии флота.  
«О, нет! Только не сейчас!» Приблизительно догадываясь о содержании послания, Кирк пробежал взглядом по строкам.  
К его бескрайнему удивлению, сообщение предназначалось Трел. Дочитав до конца текст, адресованный молодой вулканке, Кирк захохотал.  
Администрация Академии поздравляла кадета Трел с успешной досрочной сдачей сессии и подтверждала разрешение на (опять же) досрочное начало прохождения практики. Место практики кадета также было одобрено. Кирк еще раз удивился способностям вулканки. По согласованию с посольством Вулкана, этим местом был утвержден «Энтерпрайз».

Но заинтересовало его не это. Трел знала, что останется на борту. Для этого она придумала сразу два плана: убедить Спока в необходимости ее пребывания здесь и сделать все, чтобы безболезненно исчезнуть из Академии. Единственное, чего не знал Кирк, это причин такого рвения. Юная лицедейка Трел никогда ничего не делала просто так.

По мере приближения к Вулкану Спок менялся. Изо дня в день она наблюдала за ним, мельком отмечая тот факт, что вулканец готовится к этому визиту. Спок начал уделять больше времени медитациям, легкие перепалки с Маккоем уступили место непоколебимому спокойствию. Хотя главным, больше всего интересующим Трел фактом было другое. На подсознательном уровне девушка ощущала волнение.  
Вулканец волновался. Сначала она не поняла, что может вызывать подобную реакцию у вечно невозмутимого Спока. Но постепенно к ней пришло понимание. Его волнение связано непосредственно с ней.  
Подтверждением ее мыслей стал разговор, о котором ее однажды попросил Спок.  
\- Мы приближаемся к Вулкану, Трел.  
\- Да, я в курсе, Спок. Я тоже видела его в иллюминаторе.  
Попытки острить были пресечены внимательным серьезным взглядом.  
\- Несмотря на то, что ты росла вдали от Вулкана, он является планетой твоего народа.  
Трел ждала, что Спок попросит ее о чем-либо, но вулканец молчал. Тогда она спросила сама.  
\- Все дело во мне, да?  
Спок медлил с ответом. Слова он старался подбирать крайне аккуратно.  
\- Дело не в тебе, Трел. Дело в традициях.  
Вулканка прищурилась. Спок никак не отреагировал на этот земной жест, но Трел видела: он предпочел бы, чтобы она вела себя по-другому.  
В ответ на это девушка лучезарно улыбнулась.  
\- Не беспокойся, Спок. Я им понравлюсь, твоим… нашим собратьям.  
Встав, Трел еще раз одарила вулканца улыбкой, полностью обескуражив его своим заявлением, и вышла.

Ощущая абсолютно несвойственное ему чувство беспокойства, Спок серьезно задумался о разумности предстоящего визита на Вулкан.

Стоя у одного из многочисленных иллюминаторов, Картес смотрел на звезды. Вулканец проверял сейчас правильность выполнения записанной им в память компьютера траектории движения судна, и он мог побыть один. Рихансу думал о том, что будет теперь делать. Да, что они будут делать. Теперь уже не существовало отдельно Картеса и Стонела, теперь было нечто среднее, общее.  
«Каким же мягкотелым я стал. Неужели меня так просто может сломить какой-то промах?» Время шло, а в памяти все так же четко проносились события, произошедшие там, в плену у клингонов. Боль уже не беспокоила его. Раны зарубцевались. Но этот урок запомнился Картесу надолго.  
В последнее время его мысли были заняты новой идеей. План, родившийся сам собой, отвлекал от срыва предыдущего. И хотя неудачи преследовали рихансу одна за другой, на этот раз его ждал успех. Единственной проблемой оставался вулканец. Картес не знал, почему ему хочется, чтобы Стонел не имел отношения к его новой затее. И не знал, как не допустить этого. Как оставить своего тхила.  
Почему-то Стонел чувствовал сильнее их связь, и для вулканца было довольно болезненным это отторжение. Даже при желании помочь ему избавиться от опасений за свою жизнь, Картес не мог ничего сделать. Ведь для этого пришлось бы коснуться сознания вулканца, а этого он себе позволить не мог. Уже не мог. После смерти Эйрис большинство его прежних планов потеряло смысл. Ведь кто еще мог сделать то, что делала она все это время? Даже среди множества ромуланских ученых, работающих в этой области долгие годы, Картес не сумел бы найти землянке достойной замены. Эйрис была талантливым генетиком. И ни один рихансу не смог бы с ней сравниться.  
Поглощенный этими мыслями, он добрался до своей каюты. Ему нужно было занять себя чем-то, но ничего не шло на ум. Когда дверь в его каюту закрылась у него за спиной, Картес понял, что речи о какой-либо работе уже не может быть. Стонел не позволит. Стонел… он до сих пор еще не понял, в чем же дело…  
\- Торел.  
Ромуланец закрыл глаза. Впервые за все время ему захотелось устремить свои мысли к вулканцу, но в этом он уже отказал себе. И нарушать собственные планы не собирался.  
Стонел подошел к нему неслышно и положил руку на плечо. Прикосновение было неожиданным. До сегодняшнего дня Картес не сомневался в том, что вулканцам неприятны подобные касания, и убедиться в ином у него не было возможности: после организованного наспех пон-фарра они со Стонелом больше не были близки. Ни разу. Картесу это не было нужно и, он не сомневался, Стонелу тоже. Теперь же вулканец стремительно разрушал это сложившееся у Торела представление. Не ощутив никакого сопротивления, он обвил торс своего тхила рукой и прижался к нему всем телом. Лишь только его лоб не касался затылка Картеса. И это было непривычным для обоих: касание без мелдинга… Для Стонела это действие не имело никакого смысла, он знал. И оттого еще более странным виделось Картесу его поведение.  
Когда горячие сухие губы коснулись его шеи, рихансу вздрогнул. От Стонела исходила уверенность, он знал прекрасно, чего хочет и на что идет. Ромуланец повернулся к нему лицом. Глаза встретились. Уставшие, черные – Картеса и такие же черные, но упрямые – Стонела.  
Что-то еще было в этих глазах. Но это уже не интересовало рихансу. Он принял решение. Ромуланец положил руку поверх руки вулканца и мягко ее убрал.  
\- Мне нужен ответ на вопрос.  
Стонел ждал. Во взгляде своего тхила он не мог прочесть ничего, чтобы подсказало ему – каким будет этот вопрос. Глаза Картеса не отражали просто-напросто ничего.  
\- Скажи мне, можно ли как-то избавиться… от этих уз.

Эту свою обязанность он ненавидел больше всего. Мало того, что Боунз для более быстрой аклиматизации ввел ему какое-то малоприятное снадобье с отвратительными побочными эффектами, в числе которых было и нынешнее головокружение, так ему еще и не пришлось спускаться на планету-пустыню вместе с ним. Кирк про себя чертыхнулся. Хотя Боунз и был врачом, более того, он знал о подробностях провалившегося некогда федеративного эксперимента, в число его прямых обязанностей спуск на Вулкан не входил. В очередной раз Кирк поразился абсурдности флотских предписаний. Какое он вообще имел отношение ко всем этим экспериментам и их последствиям?  
Трел осматривалась по сторонам аккуратно и без лишнего энтузиазма. Ее преображение было разительным. В бесстрастности выражения лица девушка могла достойно конкурировать с самой Т’Пау и вполне вероятно, даже победить. Маленький целеустремленно-безымоциональный кусочек льда мерно вышагивал рядом с Кирком и Споком, ничем не выдавая своего невулканского воспитания.  
Сам же вулканец, по-видимому, окончательно развеял свои прежние сомнения. Актриса Трел была бесподобна, и даже он не мог предъявить претензий к ее игре. А то, что Трел играла, было известно лишь им двоим. В остальном контроль ее невулканских эмоций был идеальным.  
Кирк мысленно улыбнулся. «Если она смогла сыграть землянку, почему бы ей не сыграть и вулканку?»  
Их путь лежал к реабилитационно-исследовательскому центру, находящемуся в самом сердце Шикара. Сменив несколько раз наземные виды транспорта, они уже практически добрались до него. Оставалось лишь преодолеть пешком небольшое расстояние до самого здания.  
Трел, ничем не выдавая своего удивления, изучала город. По сравнению с имперскими городами, Шикар был не слишком большим, но зато поражал ее воображение своим видом и множеством населяющих его рас. В своих мыслях Трел рисовала Шикар более “вулканским”, строгим и сдержанным. В основном так оно и было, но прибывающие в город земляне и жители других планет Федерации придавали этому месту не свойственную Вулкану нотку живости и раскованности. Хотя были и исключения. Трел смотрела на некоторых проходящих мимо нее людей и не видела существенных отличий от коренных жителей планеты. Эти иностранцы пытались быть вулканцами больше самих вулканцев.  
В конце концов, они добрались до самого здания центра. Еще на корабле Спок связался с Амандой, и та устроила им беспроблемное перемещение по этому закрытому учреждению. Сам реабилитационный центр разительно отличался от картины снаружи. Здесь в основном работали вулканцы или за очень редким исключением - земляне.  
Вскоре к троим подошел моложавый светло-русый вулканец в комбинезоне с нашивкой центра. Кирк сдержал себя от неуместного проявления эмоций. Вулканца-блондина он видел всего второй или третий раз, но откуда-то слышал, что так в основном выглядят жители вулканских провинций.  
\- Живите долго и процветайте, Спок. Трел, капитан Кирк, приветствую вас.  
\- Живите долго и в процветании, доктор Стлур, - Трел, как и Спок, сложила традиционное вулканское приветствие без проблем. У Кирка это действие тоже почти не вызвало затруднений. Ни он, ни его старший офицер ничем не показали свого недоразумения по поводу знакомства Трел с их гидом. Тем временем вулканец продолжил.  
\- Мы получили ваш запрос, Трел, как и указания доктора Маккоя. – Кирк покосился на Спока, но тот был не эмоциональнее каменного изваяния. – Я проведу вас туда, где вы сможете поговорить с пациентами.  
\- Да, доктор.  
Трел последовала за вулканцем, сделав знак мужчинам не отставать от них. Не удержавшись, Кирк удивленно взглянул на нее. Ответом на все вопросы послужила сдержано изогнутая изящная бровь. Кирк едва удержался, чтобы не рассмеяться. Гротескно сухая мимика Трел и ее мастерские манипуляции ею не могли оставить его равнодушным. К тому же то, что девушка вытворяла бровями, не входило ни в какие рамки вежливого вулканского удивления. Эта часть лица Трел была чересчур выразительной по местным меркам, лишь еще добавляя вулканке-лицедейке и без того присутствующую в избытке харизму.  
Вскоре все четверо остановились у дверей в очередное помещение. Доктор обратился к гостям:  
\- Капитан Кирк, Спок. У меня указания проводить к пациентам лишь Т’саи Трел. Вам придется подождать снаружи.  
Кирк внутренне подобрался и хотел что-то сказать, но Спок опередил его.  
\- Это логично. Мы подождем, Стлур.  
Доктор сообщил, что его ждут пациенты и удалился, оставив Кирка и Спока у заветной двери, за которой только что исчезла Трел.  
\- Ты правда считаешь логичным то, что нас сначала пригласили сюда, а потом оставили под дверью, Спок?  
Бровь вулканца едва заметно дернулась вверх.  
\- И имел в виду другое, капитан. Логично то, что общаться с пациентами разрешили лишь Трел. Она знала многих из участвовавших в эксперименте Картеса ромулан. Вероятно, у нее будет возможность повлиять на происходящее через своих знакомых.  
\- А как же вулканцы? Ты мог знать кого-нибудь из экапажа вулканских кораблей.  
\- Я проверял базу пациентов. Из всех я знаком лишь с тремя. К тому же это не актуально, поскольку у их родственников, находившихся здесь, когда пострадавших доставили на Вулкан, было больше шансов установить с ними контакт. Если им это не удалось, вряд ли стоит рассчитывать, что это удастся мне.  
Кирк сложил руки на груди. Безусловно, в словах Спока была логика, как была она и в просьбе вулканского врача.  
\- В таком случае, нам нет смысла здесь торчать все время.  
\- Именно поэтому предлагаю вам навестить со мной дом моих родителей, капитан. Трел присоединится к нам, когда освободится.  
\- Может, стоит попросить, чтобы ей передали?  
\- Не думаю, что это необходимо.  
\- ??  
\- То, что люди называют интуицией, подсказывает мне, что Трел навела справки о месте жительства моих родителей еще до спуска на планету.  
Кирк удивленно взглянул на вулканца, а потом тихо засмеялся. Да, он был согласен со Споком. Его интуиция ему подсказывала абсолютно то же.

Шагнув за порог, Трел замерла в удивлении. Палата для пациентов ей представлялась несколько иной. По крайней мере, все необходимые атрибуты: койки, мед. оборудование и прочее должны были, по мнению девушки, иметься в наличии. Вместо этого ее взору предстала живописнейшая картина зеленого, цветущего города. Здания и тенистые аллеи перемежались друг с другом, образуя умиротворяющий пейзаж. «Реабилитация по-вулкански?» Спорить не приходилось, среди сочной бурной флоры, заполонявшей все пустоты, кроме дорог и тропинок, Трел было уютно и спокойно, самое подходящее место для восстановления утраченного равновесия и пополнения сил.  
Город не был пуст. По дорожкам, тротуарам и разбросанным повсеместно парковым тропинкам бродили вулканцы. Единственное, что удивляло ее, это то, как они держались. Где-то неподалеку от нее послышался смех, потом к смеющемуся присоединился еще один голос. И еще один. И еще. Для Трел, только что нырнувшей в этот мирок из сдержанно-прохладного Шикара, такая смена была неожиданной. И лишь потом она вспомнила, что среди пациентов есть и ромулане.  
Идя по дорожке, Трел видела улыбающиеся лица и с каждой минутой все больше задумывалась над тем, что же она скажет им; зачем она пришла сюда, зачем притащила Кирка и Спока на Вулкан, если представляла себе состояние подопечных Картеса абсолютно по-другому. Доктор-вулканец, занимающийся процессом реабилитации бывших пленных, сообщил ей, что состояние пациентов критическое, на грани шока. Но Трел представляла себе шок совершенно не так, как вулканец. Похоже, в его понимании жизнерадостное состояние находившихся здесь ромуланцев было нездоровой реакцией на стресс. Девушка была озадачена этим открытием.  
Неожиданно мелькнувшее неподалеку лицо показалось ей знакомым. Догадка подтвердилась очень быстро.  
\- Я знал, что ты вернешься.  
Трел вздрогнула. Этот голос она уже и не надеялась услышать снова.  
\- Ларр?  
\- Славься, Трел. – Высокий ромуланец с убранными за одно ухо черными до плеч волосами улыбнулся девушке. «Ничуть не изменился», - пронеслось в голове Трел. Именно таким она его и запомнила на Альзире-2 – грустным красавцем, редко, но обворожительно улыбающимся. Ларр был не просто одним из ее преданнейших друзей, он был в числе не поддерживающих намерения имперской верхушки оппозиционеров. Тем не менее, Картес почему-то терпел его, не предпринимая попыток убрать с дороги неугодного системе бунтаря. Теперь к Трел начало приходить понимание происходившего там, на планете. Взгляды Ларра расходились со взглядами имперских функционеров, но не со взглядами Картеса. Торел видел в нем такого же бунтаря как и он сам.  
\- Давай где-нибудь присядем.  
Они зашли в небольшой земной ресторанчик и сели за самым дальним столиком. Трел еще раз удивилась тому, с какой точностью воссоздана атмосфера небольшого зеленого городка. Видно заметив ее удивление, Ларр объяснил:  
\- Это сочетание реальных и виртуальных мест. Идея принадлежала землянам. Они сами предложили свои услуги, - Ларр немного смутился, - пообщавшись с нами.  
Трел не знала с чего начать. Но один вопрос напрашивался сам собой.  
\- Как?  
\- Как мы пошли на это? В этом нет ничего противоестественного, Трел. Мы всего лишь делали то, что должны были сделать задолго до нас.  
\- Но это насилие, Ларр.  
\- Да, это было насилием. Но посмотри на эти лица. Ты видишь хоть одно – несчастливое? Я рад, что согласился на предложение Торела.  
\- Картес предложил тебе… И ты… добровольно согласился разделить себя с кем-то?  
\- Ты не знаешь, что это такое, Трел. Думаешь, мне изначально была приятна эта мысль? Но я поговорил со Стонелом. Он согласился на мелдинг со мной, и в этом касании я увидел – он счастлив. Вулканец счастлив. Почему это должно быть чуждо мне?  
\- А сейчас? Ты не жалеешь, что пошел на этот шаг?  
\- Я не жалел об этом ни минуты. Я правда счастлив, Трел. Так счастлив, как никогда не был.  
Трел молча смотрела на него. Ларр понял, в чем дело.  
\- Ты не веришь мне. Что ж, это вполне логично. Но ты можешь проверить, так ли это. Ты ведь владеешь техникой медлинга…  
Не дожидаясь ответа, Ларр взял руку девушки и приложил ее пальцы к своему лицу. Трел закрыла глаза. Мысли двоих тут же устремились друг к другу.

Выйдя из импровизированной «живой» клиники, Трел направилась домой к Споку. Вулканец оказался прав. Они никак не могут помочь подопытным Картеса. Нельзя помочь тем, у кого все и так есть.

Кирк спасался от вездесущей жары, опустошая запас прохладительных напитков, заботливо приготовленный Амандой, когда Трел вернулась. Юная вулканка выглядела озадаченной. От предложенной минералки она отказалась, села напротив Кирка и задумчиво посмотрела на капитана.  
\- Удалось узнать что-нибудь? – Кирк потягивал минералку и выжидающе смотрел на девушку. Трел ощутила, что в качестве ответа принималось лишь какое-нибудь особо ценное откровение.  
Вместо этого она кивнула.  
\- Удалось. У Картеса получилось невозможное.  
\- ?  
\- Он повторил эксперимент со Стонелом на других парах.  
\- Хочешь сказать, он связал сотню вулканцев и сотню ромулан узами?  
Трел скривилась от такой формулировки.  
\- Связать узами мало, Тиберий. Невулканца сами узы еще ни к чему не обязывают. – Девушка выдержала паузу. – Он личным примером породил своего рода новую моду.  
\- На что?  
\- На доверительность. На понимание. На взаимность. Я не знаю… это уникально. Гены – это одно,… но чувства… Он влюбил их в себя!  
Кирк внимательно слушал, переваривая новую информацию. Действительно, открытие Трел было не из простых для восприятия.  
\- Они не хотят, чтобы им помогали, капитан. Им не в чем помогать – они счастливы.  
Теперь Кирк понимал замешательство вулканки. Они-то прибыли сюда чуть ли не с миссией милосердия, а оказалось, их услуги здесь нужны меньше всего.  
\- Они говорили о своих намерениях? Оставшись без Картеса у них не так уж и много вариантов дальнейших действий.  
Девушка поправила упавшую на лицо непослушную прядь, по-земному нахмурившись.  
\- Это-то меня и беспокоит больше всего. Дело в том, что… Картес жив.  
Недоумение на лице капитана вполне неплохо описывало ее собственное недавнее состояние.  
\- Клингоны не оставили бы так его предательства.  
\- Я знаю. И тем не менее, Тиберий. Картес жив. И Стонел тоже…  
\- В таком случае, это многое объясняет.  
Кирк и Трел одновременно вздрогнули от раздавшегося за их спиной голоса Спока. Вулканец присоединился к ним, сев на свободный стул.  
\- Если Стонел жив, он не даст Картесу умереть.  
\- Но как, Спок? Он вулканец, но он не всесилен.  
\- Это так, Джим. – Трел перевела взгляд с вулканца на землянина, кожей ощущая, что из них троих лишняя здесь именно она. – Но тот факт, что он помогал ему в проведении эксперимента говорит о величине… взаимопонимания между ними.  
«Ну как же, взаимопонимания!» - промелькнуло в голове Кирка. «Да он просто сделал что-то с их мозгами! Внушил всем им преданность!»  
\- Ты считаешь, вулканец способен пойти на такое?  
Спок обдумывал ответ.  
\- В обычных условиях – нет. Но Стонел делал это ради своего тхила.  
\- Не оправдываешь ли ты этого вулканца, Спок?! Я думал, его действия полностью расходятся с философией вашего народа!  
\- Все не так просто, Джим. – Трел показалось, что вулканец на долю секунды нахмурился. Или это был обман зрения? – Узы между двумя… предполагают более тесную связь, чем те виды взаимодействия, о которых известно людям. Это … единение на более глубоком уровне. Намного более глубоком, капитан.  
Кирк почувствовал себя нашкодившим мальчишкой, которого взрослые отчитали за дурное поведение. Неловкость ситуации ощутила и Трел, для которой ее спартанской конструкции стул показался и вовсе усеянным мелкими иголками. Девушка быстро вспорхнула со своего места, и неизвестно когда подхватив одну из охлажденных бутылочек местного напитка, скрылась за дверью, ведущей в сад Аманды. Двое остались сидеть неподвижно.  
Кирк молчал. Неожиданное, неловкое для них обоих объяснение, заставившее так быстро ретироваться Трел, привело его самого в некое подобие ступора. Чуть ли не впервые ему пришлось наблюдать за явно эмоциональной реакцией Спока на его слова. Поняла это и Трел, поспешно оставившая их наедине. Но если девушка теперь прогуливалась по владениям Аманды, то ему предстояло как-то выкручиваться из сложившейся неловкой ситуации.  
\- Спок… хм… я… - попытка подобрать слова на ходу явно не обещала ничего хорошего. – Я просто…  
\- Капитан… Джим. Нет необходимости. Я понимаю. И прошу меня извинить за … несдержанность.  
\- Да нет, Спок! Я не об этом… Просто… Я не знал, что… что это так важно. Для тебя.  
Кирку показалось, что вулканец вздрогнул. Неужели… он угадал? Неужели Спок вспомнил то же самое, когда речь зашла о…  
\- Для любого вулканца… узы имеют большое значение, Джим.  
\- Но тогда почему… - Кирк вовремя одернул себя. – Извини, Спок.  
Двое почти не смотрели друг на друга.  
\- Просто мне … пришло в голову, что я бы… что мы бы…  
«Господи, что я мелю? Зачем я говорю все это?»  
\- Джим, я…  
Он сам не заметил, когда подошел к вулканцу и как осторожно положил руки ему на плечи, неуверенно, готовый убрать их в любой момент. Спок, вставая, так же осторожно коснулся пальцами виска землянина.  
Больше всего Кирку сейчас хотелось, чтобы прогулка увлекла Трел. Хотя бы на час. А лучше – на два.

\- То, о чем ты говоришь, невозможно.  
\- Я не верю в это, Стонел. Должны быть варианты.  
\- Варианты есть.  
Картес смотрел на вулканца в ожидании.  
\- Смерть одного из нас.  
\- Ты прекрасно понимаешь, что я говорю о других вариантах.  
\- Их нет.  
\- Это ложь!  
\- Ты забываешься, Торел. Я вулканец.  
\- Не больше, чем я. Вы должны были предусмотреть добровольное расторжение ваших браков. Это предусмотрено у всех народов.  
\- Подобное возможно только при очередном пон-фарре. Тогда женщине дается право выбора: остаться или уйти. Мужчине такое право не предоставляется.  
Ромуланец напряженно ухмыльнулся. Последовательность мыслей Стонела была безупречной, обвинить вулканца в нерациональности было нельзя. Оба они были мужчинами, а следовательно – расторгнуть узы не имели права.  
\- Объясни, Торел.  
\- Здесь нечего объяснять. Я имею право на свободу. И я хочу им воспользоваться.  
\- Мне кажется, дело не в этом.  
Взгляд черных глаз отражал абсолютно невулканские чувства. Сейчас в Стонеле говорила его ромуланская половина.  
\- Очевидно, ты просто пытаешься скрыть от меня что-то, что на твой взгляд мне не стоит знать.  
Глаза Картеса сузились. Ответный ход последовал тут же.  
\- Ты прав. Есть вещи, о которых тебе знать не обязательно.  
Удар был резким и эффективным. Сам вулканец не был готов к такому откровенному ответу.  
\- Недоверие – худший враг для уз.  
\- Но видно недостаточно плохой.  
\- Ты не отдаешь себе отчета сейчас, Торел. В тебе говорит злость.  
\- А что говорит в тебе, Стонел? Я хочу бросить тебя, и я говорю тебе это в лицо. Неужели в тебе не осталось ни капли гордости?  
Вулканец даже не моргнул.  
\- Во мне осталось благоразумие, которого ты напрочь лишился. Я уверен, ты затеял очередную опасную игру, в которой хочешь поставить на кон все, начиная с собственной жизни.  
\- Да, это так! И я не хочу, чтобы кто-то мне мешал!  
Тхила Картеса закрыл глаза.  
\- Ты не сможешь разорвать эти узы сам.  
\- Значит, ты мне поможешь в этом!  
\- А если нет? Что тогда, Торел? Ты никогда не задумывался, чем для меня являются наши узы?  
\- Я знаю, чем являются узы между мужчинами на твоей планете. Не пытайся сделать вид, что это не так. По логике, которой так славится Вулкан, ты должен люто ненавидеть меня, Стонел.  
\- Это слова ромуланца. И логика ромуланца.  
Картес устало усмехнулся.  
\- А как истинный вулканец, ты нежно и преданно меня любишь.  
Стонел подобрался.  
\- Вулканцы не признают любовь.  
Сначала рихансу хотел, было, рассмеяться, но сдержался, лишь насмешливо взглянув на Стонела. Тот перехватил взгляд.  
\- Но я вулканец лишь наполовину.  
Уголки губ Стонела дрогнули. Тогда Картес не выдержал и захохотал от души.  
Бессмысленность происходящего была настолько очевидной, что ромуланец, наконец, понял: Стонел не даст ему уйти, даже если для этого придется обездвижить рихансу и вкачать ему дозу успокоительного. Он явно недооценил настойчивость тхила. В планы Стонела не входило отпускать его.  
«Ладно», - подумал Картес, все еще улыбаясь. Напряжение, державшее его все это время, рассеялось само собой. Себе он не лгал: ему и самому не хотелось терять вулканца.

\- Это безумие.  
\- Но это возможно.  
\- Да. – Вулканец вздохнул, прикрыв глаза.  
\- Можешь уйти. Но уйти сейчас.  
\- Я пообещал. Свое слово я держу.  
\- Как знаешь.  
Потянувшись, Картес высвободил затекшую руку из-под плеч Стонела, выбросил чрезмерно мягкую подушку на пол и расслаблено откинулся на твердую поверхность кровати. Изначально в планы рихансу не входило посвящение вулканца в свои замыслы, но тот заверил его, что согласен помогать тхила, не зависимо от того, в чем будет заключаться его новая затея. Он и не предполагал, но что себя обрекает этими словами. Картес довольно ухмыльнулся. Согласие Стонела было только ему на руку: смерть талантливой, гордой и верной своим убеждениям Эйрис почти поставила крест на всех его идеях, но наличие под рукой вулканца, неоднократно ассистировавшего финке, меняло положение дел коренным образом. Пообещав в пылу страсти содействовать во всем своему кровному брату и тхила, Стонел еще не знал, что подписывает договор с дьяволом. Вулканцу не пришло в голову, что утратившая своего главного исполнителя идея о новой расе не потеряла для Картеса актуальности. Он все еще жаждал осуществить невозможное – превратить опробованный на себе эксперимент в грандиозное преобразование. Вот только руками «творца» теперь предстояло стать именно ему, Стонелу. Ему нужно было препарировать подобранные Картесом пары вулканцев и ромулан.  
Единственное, что смутило ромуланца в этой затее – это проблема воспроизводства. Рихансу не был уверен, что потомство, полученное от двух модифицированных генных типов будет иметь необходимую пропорцию ромуланских и вулканских генов. Проверить это можно было лишь одним способом.  
\- Мои работники на это пойдут. – Картес взглянул на лежащего рядом вулканца. От Стонела ожидался вполне однозначный ответ.  
\- Ни одна вулканка не согласится на подобное. Это абсурдно, Торел.  
\- Я не говорю о согласии. Мне нужно добыть материал. Вулканский материал. С ромуланками проблем не будет.  
\- Получение потомства от двух модифицированных особей может привести к мутации или отклонениям, физическим или умственным.  
\- Этого мы не допустим.  
\- Но нам придется объединять пары узами по другому принципу.  
Картес улыбнулся. Похоже, вулканец начал манипулировать терминами легче, без лишнего осмысления их содержания.  
\- Не обязательно. Можно связывать пары в кланы: двое мужчин и две женщины.  
\- Это не приживется, Торел. Это чуждо и ромуланам, и вулканцам.  
\- Приживется. Не сомневайся, им понравится эта идея.  
Стонел повернулся к ромуланцу, присматриваясь к выражению его глаз.  
\- Пыток не будет.  
\- Я не стану тебя в это втягивать.  
\- Ты не будешь их пытать.  
Опершись на одну руку, Картес коснулся второй лица вулканца. Прикосновение было мягким, практически нежным. Но голос по-прежнему оставался сухим и уверенным.  
\- Это нужно.  
\- В этом нет смысла.  
\- Есть, Стонел. – Пальцы рихансу еле касались бледной кожи. – В этом неотъемлемая часть эксперимента. Без нее все остальные действия бессмысленны.  
\- Я не позволю тебе.  
\- Ты уже позволил. – Картес притянул вулканца к себе и поцеловал с неспешностью в сомкнутые губы. – Боль учит.  
\- Чему же тебя научила боль? Или урок может преподать лишь ромуланец?  
Едва заметная улыбка тронула губы Картеса. Ход был достойным – уместным и в меру жестким.  
\- Клингоны – не самые худшие учителя. Хотя им не хватает смекалки. Мало просто причинять боль. … Но я научился и у них. У меня было время для этого.  
Рихансу дотронулся до заостренного уха своего тхила. Казалось, изучение этой поверхности поглощает Картеса целиком.  
\- Но чтобы научиться у боли, нужно ее полюбить. В этом вся сложность, Стонел. Я знаю, что ты испытал тогда, в клетке. Я на себе проверял действие импульса. Сравнивать можно лишь с собой, тхайл.  
Вулканец застыл от подобного откровения. Воспоминания замелькали перед ним, получая совершенно новое переосмысление.  
\- Или ты думаешь, что можно применять что-то, не зная, какова величина последствий?  
Голос Стонела плохо подчинялся ему.  
\- Оборудование там, в пыточной…  
Рихансу отвел взгляд.  
\- Непросто убедить подчиненных в необходимости испытывать его на своем начальнике, но после личных заверений удается и это.  
По виду Стонела было ясно, что вулканец шокирован.  
\- Наука пытки – сложная наука. Но она необходима. – Картес замолчал лишь на секунду. – Этот опыт бесценен.  
Теперь вулканцу стало ясно, откуда у Картеса взялось такое тонкое чутье на боль, умение остановиться вовремя, в шаге от смерти жертвы.  
\- Нам нужно найти остальных.  
\- Это не сложно. Их должны доставить на Вулкан. Вероятнее всего, они сейчас проходят курс реабилитации.  
От этих слов Картес скривил губы.  
\- Вряд ли они все еще с тобой, Торел.  
\- Они все со мной. До единого. – Повернувшись вновь к своему тхила, он обнял его за талию. – Не сомневайся. Искусство пыток, как и искусство любви, творит чудеса.  
Поцелуй накрыл губы не успевшего ответить Стонела.  
\- Нужно лишь позвать их.

Идиллию капитана с его первым помощником нарушила Трел. Девушка влетела в их обиталище пусть не в самый, но все-таки, в неподходящий момент, не дав обоим опомниться, не то, что смутиться.  
\- Быстрее одевайтесь! У нас плохие новости: ромуланцы пропали из центра!

Тот факт, что телепатические способности у прооперированных вулканцев сохранялись, выяснился довольно быстро. Сначала общение наладилось внутри пар, но со временем знавшие друг друга до операции пациенты начали взаимодействовать друг с другом. Пока в конце концов не установилось, что благодаря своей связи с вулканцами и некоторым дополнительно приложенным усилиям, ромулане могут также зондировать мысли других. Открытие вызвало бурную реакцию. Новое образование обменивалось информацией на мысленном уровне, все реже используя вербальное общение.  
Идея использовать коллективный направленный мелдинг для того, чтобы узнать, что произошло с Картесом, родилась стихийно. Объединив свои усилия, две сотни разумов сформулировали мысленный зов. И получили ответ.  
Картес был жив. Далее дело оставалось за малым.  
По-видимому, мысль о том, что жертвам захочется воссоединиться со своим мучителем, была настолько нелогична и чужда работникам центра, что необходимость надежной охраны пациентов не рассматривалась как таковая. Задача, поставленная перед подопечными Картеса, упрощалась значительно. Им необходимо было лишь отыскать способ побега с Вулкана. И, что было сложнее, доставить Картесу необходимых для продолжения эксперимента вулканок.  
Когда план был готов, бывшие пленники Картеса принялись за дело.

Аманда лишь мельком застала удаляющуюся процессию, состоящую из ее гостей. Возможности как следует поблагодарить хозяйку дома за гостеприимство также почти не представилось. Капитан отшутился, что будет повод навестить дом родителей Спока еще раз.  
Взволнованная Трел на ходу рассказывала суть произошедшего за недолгие часы ее отсутствия. По ее словам, беглецов не удалось обнаружить в Шикаре. Расследование этого случая позволило выявить, что помимо беглецов куда-то пропали все молодые сотрудницы центра и еще воспитанницы шикарской женской школы искусств.  
Кирк озорно улыбнулся Трел.  
\- Похоже, твои знакомые – дон жуаны с аппетитами!  
Лицо Трел было не таким веселым.  
\- Это Картес. И мне кажется, я знаю, что он задумал.  
\- ?  
\- Продолжение эксперимента, капитан.  
Спок уже уловил суть манипуляций ромуланца и теперь разделял сомнения девушки относительно романтичности поступка подопечных начальника ромуланской базы. Трел же упорно делала вид, что не заметила заминки, с которой Спок решил все-таки звать Кирка капитаном, а не Джимом.  
\- Картес решил продолжить свои опыты, Тиберий. И раз он пошел на похищение вулканских женщин, значит планы у него вполне конкретные.  
«Проблемы просто гнездо свили у нас на голове», - подумалось Кирку. Он не подозревал, что настоящие проблемы еще и не начинались.

Когда, добравшись до космопорта, они узнали, что несколько челноков тут были благополучно угнаны вместе с одним недавно прибывшим на Вулкан земным лайнером, капитан понял: началось самое интересное.  
Выяснение подробностей дало немногое: оказалось, в этот же день в космопорте видели большую вулканскую туристическую группу, собиравшуюся посетить ближайшие к Вулкану планеты. Группа была несколько необычной. Она состояла из одних мужчин.  
Кирк был готов схватиться за голову. «Все-таки отсутствие преступлений расхолаживает нацию».  
Отчеты патруля тоже ничего не дали. Ни лайнер, ни один из челноков найти не удалось. Корабли словно растворились в воздухе.  
Решив больше не затягивать, капитан достал свой коммуникатор, и, бросив беглый взгляд на Спока, проговорил:  
\- Это капитан, Скотти. Поднимай нас.

Ларр внимательно рассматривал лица сидящих в помещении конференц-зала вулканок, пытаясь угадать, кого из них Картес определит ему в пару. Девушки сидели тихо, еще не до конца отойдя от действия сонного газа. Хотя подобная попытка была нерациональной (о чем не преминул сказать его тхила), Ларру было интересно, насколько его личное мнение совпадет с мнением его бывшего начальника. Как опытный исполнитель, ромуланец тут же отыскал среди множества лиц тех, кому придется особенно туго при перевоспитании, которому Картес их, без сомнения, подвергнет. Стел часто говорил ему, что подобные действия будут лишь оттягивать момент получения результата, но и вулканец понимал: без данной малоприятной процедуры достичь взаимопонимания с пленницами будет непросто. Он прекрасно помнил свою собственную реакцию на заявление Картеса о том, что ему предстоит получить часть ромуланских генов одного из работников подземной лаборатории.  
Маршрут, который приказал использовать Картес, позволял им за минимальный срок достичь ромуланской границы, и даже учитывая неизбежно последующую погоню, отрыв от преследователей был им обеспечен. На их пути к Империи проблем не должно было возникнуть: они обладали мощнейшим оружием, противостоять которому не могли ни щиты, ни другие технологии федератов.  
Их оружием были они сами.

Оборудовать новое место оказалось не так уж и сложно. В начале Картес сомневался, удастся ли ему доставить все необходимое на новое, тщательно подобранное им вместе с Эйрис место для дальнейших опытов. Еще тогда ромуланец понимал, что долго скрывать от властей направление проводимых работ не удастся, и поэтому заранее предусмотрел возможный «переезд». Все это время работники станции, напрямую не задействованные в эксперименте, перемещали оборудование на расположенную не очень далеко от прежней, но хорошо скрытую от посторонних глаз базу. Хотя слух о гибели ромуланца прокатился по всей Империи, работники Картеса знали: приказ отменяет только их хозяин. И лучше выполнить все указания при мертвом командире, чем проигнорировать их и столкнуться с гневом «восставшего из пепла» ромуланца. Бездействия и предательства Картес не прощал. Он готов был для наглядности пожертвовать частью исполнителей, но добиться от остальных слаженности вплоть до синхронности дыхания. Подчиненные слушались Картеса беспрекословно.  
Предоставив Стонелу возможность заняться обустройством лабораторий для генного обмена, он связался с оставшимися союзниками в структурах власти. Давние услуги, позволившие не одному функционеру спасти свою шкуру стараниями Картеса в случаях провалов проводившихся операций, ожидали оплаты. Ромуланец стребовал лишь часть того, что ему причиталось. Ему нужно было достать то, чего не имела его предыдущая лаборатория – все необходимое для воспроизводства нового вида. И возобновить работу его «ловушки» - устройства, разработанного учеными специально для его прошлого проекта. Раз уж похищение граждан Вулкана имело место, то попытки вулканских кораблей проследовать по «горячим» следам к ромуланской границе были вполне предсказуемыми.  
Когда все было подготовлено для начала нового опыта, Картес отдал приказ найти добровольцев-женщин на Ромуле, согласных участвовать в продолжении его эксперимента. Действовать нужно было тайно, никаких массовых исчезновений не допускать. Уже через несколько дней на базу было доставлено достаточное количество ромуланок, так или иначе заинтересованных в генном обмене. Картес был доволен. Главным условием на этом этапе было именно получение согласия прекрасной половины на манипуляции с их генным кодом, и эта задача была выполнена. Новые идеи рождались в голове рихансу, но следовать им он пока не спешил. Поспешность не была уделом командира, как и недальновидность.  
До прибытия корабля с вулканским материалом он решил обождать с дальнейшими действиями. Ждать оставалось недолго.

Известия, которые ему сообщил Скотт, повергли капитана в шок.  
\- Что значит карантин?!  
\- Сэр, мы получили сообщение с планеты о том, что движение космического транспорта приостановлено до выяснения всех обстоятельств.  
Кирк в душе чертыхнулся. Происходящее поражало своей бессмысленностью. «Неужели им действительно неясно куда могли деться три челнока и лайнер??»  
\- Нам нужно покинуть орбиту Вулкана сегодня же.  
Инженер замялся.  
\- Вряд ли это возможно, сэр.  
\- Что, черт побери, произошло, Скотти?!  
\- Силовой луч удерживает нас на орбите Вулкана, и, боюсь, с этим я ничего не могу поделать.  
«Только этого не хватало!»  
\- Сколько еще будет длиться карантин?  
\- Как минимум три дня.  
«Три дня! С таким отрывом мы ни черта не успеем!»  
Кирк оставил в покое главного инженера и занялся поиском вулканца. В данном случае лишь личные связи родителей Спока могли изменить сложившуюся ситуацию и позволить им отбыть с планеты раньше завершения карантина. Но первый помощник тоже был вынужден его огорчить.  
\- Я говорил с матерью. Все, что для нас могут сделать, это не допрашивать нас в общем порядке, как прочих спускавшихся на планету в последние сутки. К тому же, информация о данном инциденте…  
\- …Не должна разглашаться. Черт! Спок! Пока мы тут участвуем в этих тяжбах, они приближаются к границам Империи.  
\- Я понимаю, Джим. Но в данном случае у нас нет вариантов.  
Ненавистную Кирку фразу вулканец так и не озвучил. Но сути происходящего это не меняло.  
Оставалось только ждать.

На поверхность планеты их доставили через несколько суток. Она не была уверена, но прошло около четырех дней. Их высаживали группами, практически выгружали как товар, накачанный легкими наркотиками. Потом их распределили по небольшим помещениям. Она не сразу поняла, что это пыточные.  
Потом была боль. Жуткая боль, которую она пыталась подавить, и каждый раз у нее все хуже получалось контролировать реакции своего тела на раздражители. Это длилось несколько дней, а может – недель, она не знала. Она теряла сознание от боли и снова приходила в себя от нее. Ее мучителю была неведома усталость.  
В тот день он пришел не один. Она слышала их шаги, но не смогла найти силы, чтобы открыть глаза. Ромуланец, пытавший ее, остановился у двери. Но более легкие и мягкие шаги приблизились. Неожиданно чьи-то пальцы убрали слипшуюся от крови прядь волос с ее лица, мягко коснулись скул и подбородка. Она замерла.  
Руки были женскими. С трудом приоткрыв глаза, она увидела склонившееся над ней размытое лицо.  
Это была молодая ромуланка. Гладя волосы пленницы, девушка грустно улыбалась.

После успешно проведенного генного обмена между вулканкой и ромуланкой, Стонел несколько дней почти не разговаривал с Картесом. Рихансу не знал, что думать. Помимо проведенной операции в эти дни не случилось ничего из ряда вон выходящего, и у ромуланца не было возможностей чем-то обидеть Стонела. Напрашивался единственный вывод: все дело в эксперименте.  
Выбрав свободный момент, Картес решил поговорить со своим тхила на эту тему.  
\- Может, объяснишь мне наконец, что происходит?  
Стонел молчал.  
\- Я считал, мы все оговорили. Или что-то изменилось с тех пор?  
\- Нет.  
\- Тогда в чем дело, Стонел? Ты не разговариваешь со мной с момента операции! Я должен догадываться, что у тебя на уме?  
Тишину, казалось, можно резать ножом, настолько она была густой и напряженной.  
\- Ты уже выбрал себе женщину?  
Картес умолк, пораженный внезапно родившейся догадкой. Так вот в чем было дело! Стонел просто-напросто … ревновал его!  
\- Я не собирался.  
Тхила посмотрел на него, подавив очевидное удивление.  
\- Мне казалось, ты решишь сам узнать, насколько возможно то, что ты задумал.  
\- Я не могу позволить себе такую уязвимость. Как, в принципе, и тебе.  
Вулканец все еще переваривал услышанное.  
\- Так что извини, если расстроил твои планы по поводу счастливого отцовства. У меня нет желания наблюдать за тем, как ты оперируешь и меняешь пеленки одновременно.  
Картес видел, как уголки губ вулканца тронула мимолетная улыбка. Через мгновение Стонел был серьезен как прежде.  
\- В мои планы это не входило.  
Теперь уже улыбался ромуланец.  
\- Это к лучшему. Делить тебя живого с кем-то я бы не смог.

Они соединили узами двух женщин через несколько дней после первой операции. Процесс шел легче, чем с мужчинами. Женщины ощущали друг друга намного сильнее и ближе, им было проще заботиться друг о друге и понимать, несмотря на разницу в восприятии. Дилемма, с которой они столкнулись чуть позже, заключалась в том, чтобы связать пары между собой. И тут проблем было не избежать. Партнеры-ромуланцы воспринимали необходимость обзаводиться детьми не так напряженно, как их вулканские половинки. Вопрос обострился еще и в связи с тем, что Картес, не желая допустить восстановления исходного генного кода, решил объединять для целей деторождения родителей разных рас. Ромуланки спокойно отнеслись к перспективе носить вулканских детей. С вулканками дела обстояли сложней.  
Стонел работал с парами обоих рас и полов, пока не понял – проблема не в узах внутри пар, все заключалось в психологической нагрузке, которой подвергались в основном женщины. Долго ломать голову над происходящим не пришлось. В конце «рабочего дня» к Стонелу подошла одна из сотрудниц Картеса и предложила помочь в решении вопроса. Вулканец внимательно выслушал молодую женщину.  
\- Вся проблема в том, что вулканские мужчины вкладывают в понимание этого единения больше ментальной составляющей, чем это приемлемо для любой ромуланки. Плюс ко всему, для женщины нашей расы, уж простите, Стонел, живой вулканец – все равно что мертвый ромуланец.  
Стонел никак не отреагировал на эту последнюю фразу, хотя возразить ему было что. «Что бы она сказала, узнав о пон-фаре?» Ни один даже самый живой ромуланец, пожалуй, не смог бы сравниться в это время с любым вулканским мужчиной. Но факт оставался фактом: вне пон-фара вулканцы действительно не отличались избытком страсти, а вулканские девушки – избытком раскованности. И бороться с этим было просто необходимо, если они с Картесом не хотели, чтобы новая раса размножалась пробирочным путем.  
\- Что вы предлагаете?  
\- Просто мощную ментальную связь с генным партнером. Раз уж мелдинг неизбежен, дайте нам возможность ощущать родственное сознание, а не чуждое. В противном случае вы настроите женщин против мужчин.  
\- Я посмотрю, что можно сделать.  
Убедившись, что ее мнение учтут, ромуланка удалилась, а у Стонела прибавилось проблем. Теперь вулканец осознал, что Картес, по большому счету, был прав, предлагая связывать пары между собой. И хотя напрямую подобной мысли не прозвучало, было очевидно – генная совместимость дает многое, а если в наиболее стрессовые моменты представители одной расы получат возможность помогать друг другу, дело может сдвинуться с мертвой точки. Единственное, в чем Стонел был не согласен с женщиной – это в том, что контакт необходимо поддерживать с тхила женщины, а не мужчины. Логичнее было бы позволить тхила предполагаемого отца установить с будущей матерью мелдинг, чтобы снять психологическое напряжение. Хотя по вулканским меркам эта идея была довольно дикой, Стонел склонялся больше в ее пользу, чем к ментальному контакту женщины одновременно со своей тхила и отцом ее ребенка. К чему может привести подобный опыт, он не мог предугадать, но психическое здоровье ребенка было несомненно под вопросом. Его же вариант вел к своеобразному двуотцовству: физическому и ментальному. Удовлетворенный найденным выходом, Стонел решил поделиться им с Картесом, а поскольку ромуланец предпочитал встречи с глазу на глаз обмену мыслями, ромуланца еще предстояло отыскать.

\- Этот вариант нас устраивает. – Картес довольно кивнул, поставив тем самым незримый «допуск» идее своего тхила. – Выбери пару и организуй все. Если все будет в порядке, мы быстро поставим дело на поток.  
\- Хочешь видеть кого-нибудь в первых рядах?  
Картес загадочно улыбнулся.  
\- Да. Пусть это будет Ларр. А вулканка… та, что устраивала голодовку в знак протеста, - ромуланец хмыкнул явно довольный своим выбором. – У них будут чудные детишки!  
Стонел осуждающе посмотрел на своего тхила, но промолчал. Он хорошо помнил эту молодую вулканку, Т’Ней, особенно болезненно воспринявшую свою дальнейшую участь. Безусловно, подобное было в духе Картеса, сломить морально свою жертву, чтобы потом получить преданнейшего подчиненного.  
\- Займись этим сегодня же. У нас и так немного времени. Скоро придется решать проблемы с федератами.  
\- Это все приказы или будут еще?  
Картес обворожительно улыбнулся. Когда Стонел пытался выглядеть раздраженным, это особенно раззадоривало ромуланца.  
\- Не все. Дальнейшие указания получишь в каюте.

Т’Ней сидела на кровати в маленькой неосвещенной комнатушке. Только что отсюда вышел Стонел, скупо и сухо проинструктировавший ее о ее роли в новой стадии эксперимента. Мужчина был сдержан, строг и спокоен, ничем не выдавая своей связи с ромуланцем, причем с ромуланцем, пытавшим ее и чуть не замучившим до смерти. Он был предельно лоялен и вежлив, хотя Т’Ней уже было все равно, в какой форме ей доложат о том, что ее выбрали первой подопытной самкой. Достигнув зрелости совсем недавно, она должна была выйти замуж за вулканца, с которым ее с детства связали узами, и девушка с содроганием думала о пон-фаре мужа, но обстоятельства сложились совсем по-другому, и теперь отцом ее ребенка должен был стать ромуланец. Философия ее народа не позволяла наложить на себя руки, хотя именно это желание усиливалось с каждой минутой, приближающей вулканку к неизбежному.  
Неожиданно дверь почти бесшумно открылась, и в комнату вошел мужчина. Т’Ней попыталась избавиться от нахлынувшего страха, но освободиться до конца от этого чувства ей не удалось. Ромуланец в полной тишине подошел ближе, скинул форменную куртку и опустился рядом с Т’Ней на кровать. Девушка усилием воли заставила себя сидеть на прежнем месте, не предпринимая попыток бежать. Иллюзий по этому поводу она не питала: все равно они найдут, вернут и заставят.  
Когда ромуланец коснулся ее подбородка, Т’Ней усилила ментальный блок, отгораживающий ее от эмоций мужчины. Это не помогло. Ощущения были настолько интенсивны, что казалось, она чувствует их кожей. Не встретив никакого сопротивления со второй стороны, мужчина прижал девушку к себе, мягко целуя горячую даже по ромуланским меркам кожу. Т’Ней отстранилась от ромуланца и легла на кровать, давая понять, что прелюдии неуместны. Ей не хотелось здесь задерживаться ни на минуту, поэтому поведение ромуланца не вызывало у нее ничего кроме неприязни.  
Реакцию мужчины предугадать она не смогла. Ромуланец был в замешательстве, но лишь секунду или две. Потом он склонился над ней и положил пальцы на виски в точках для мелдинга, устремляя свое сознание к ее разуму.  
К этому Т’Ней была не готова. Как и не была готова к ненавязчивому вплетению в этот диалог еще одного «собеседника».  
Незваным гостем оказался вулканец. Обескураженная таким бесцеремонным вторжением, Т’Ней сначала хотела прервать контакт. Но чужой точеный разум позволил девушке ухватиться за стройность и логичность своих мыслей как за спасательный круг, не давая эмоциям ромуланца захлестнуть ее с головой. Постепенно Т’Ней успокоилась, окунувшись в молчаливый обмен мысленными образами с более старшим соплеменником. Ее собеседник оказался настолько искусным, что сама Т’Ней не сразу заметила, как перестала ощущать присутствие в собственных мыслях ромуланца. Вулканец увлекал ее за собой в воспоминания, вытесняя традиционной уравновешенностью и спокойствием хаос ощущений, потревоживших девушку. Утерянное чувство равновесия и гармонии постепенно возвращалось к Т’Ней.

Когда она открыла глаза, в комнате никого не было. Она лежала в постели, укрытая лишь простыней. Сложенная стопкой одежда и собственная нагота были единственным фактом, способным подтвердить: все это ей не приснилось.

По истечении нескольких дней наблюдений за состоянием своей пациентки, Стонел мог с уверенностью заявить – у Т’Ней, согласно свидетельству аппаратуры, будет вполне здоровый по меркам обоих рас ребенок. Утверждать, что подобное известие обрадовало будущую мать, вулканец не мог, но с этих пор Т’Ней выполняла все его указания беспрекословно. Она правильно и своевременно питалась, не без помощи своей тхила попыталась наладить отношения с «отцами» будущего ребенка и вела себя вполне адекватно. Именно с этими новостями Стонел пожаловал к Картесу.  
\- Если все удастся – это будет наша вторая значительная победа. – Ромуланец как и прежде не спешил отрываться от реальности. Достижения были очевидны, но от неприятных неожиданностей это их не защищало. И необходимость быть на чеку никуда не делась.  
\- Понаблюдай за ней еще. И проинформируй ее партнершу, что и ее никто не освобождал от прямых обязанностей. С ней и Стелом все должно быть проще.  
С этим Стонел был согласен. Ромуланская часть исполнителей эксперимента относилась к своим обязанностям весьма ответственно, независимо от того, в чем они заключались. Сомневаться в том, что преданная подчиненная Картеса наплодит столько детей, сколько будет необходимо для дела, у Стонела не возникало. И тем не менее, в случае надобности и ей нужно было предоставить возможность коснуться разума Ларра. Допустить потребительского отношения к женщинам Стонел не мог. От женщин в данном случае зависело здоровье будущей расы, а пренебрегать этим фактором было нельзя. Освободившись ненадолго от груза проблем, вулканец принялся за разрешение новых.

В том, что извиняться перед ним никто не собирался, Кирк успел убедиться на деле, ощутив в полной мере прохладу в недавнем разговоре с представителями власти. Но последние события вообще выходили за рамки приличий. Мало того, что их задержали на планете уже на шесть дней вместо положенных трех, в конце концов, их еще и сделали виновниками произошедшего инцидента. По словам обвинителей, именно прибытие на планету членов экипажа «Энтерпрайза» и непосредственно общение с пациентами спровоцировало столь резкую и неадекватную смену настроений подопечных Картеса. Кирк готов был рвать и метать и проклинать на чем свет стоит то обстоятельство, что именно сейчас Сарека, способного разрешить эту проблему, не было на Вулкане. Отец Спока отправился с дипломатической миссией на одну из планет вблизи границы с Клингонской Империей. И ожидать его скорого возвращения было бы верхом оптимизма. Ситуацию спасла Трел. Она предложила сделать «незаметный шаг» - отправиться к ромуланской границе на одном из имеющихся в распоряжении «Энтерпрайза» челноков. Естественно вместе со Споком. Учитывая то, что лучших идей у капитана не было, а проникнуть вновь через ромуланскую границу незамеченными шансов было мало, скрепя сердце, Кирк одобрил эту затею. Пока он оставался на планете чтобы разбираться в развязавшихся дрязгах, Трел со Споком должны были каким-то образом сотворить чудо: вернуть похищенных девушек. Такое положение дел не могло радовать капитана по определению, но другого выхода не было. Добраться до заветного логова Картеса могли лишь эти двое.  
Отдав приказ подготовить челнок к отправлению, Кирк отозвал Трел на пару слов.  
Девушка с интересом взглянула на землянина и поспешила заверить:  
\- С вашим старшим помощником все будет в порядке, капитан. Можешь мне поверить на слово.  
Озорная улыбка Трел разубедила Кирка давать недальновидные приказы вроде «выходить на связь каждые N часов». Он знал: если что-нибудь действительно случится, он узнает об этом первым. Трел была способна на многое. В том числе передать секретную информацию самым немыслимым образом.  
Абсолютно неожиданно жизнерадостная улыбка потухла, и девушка обеспокоено нахмурилась. Кирк был насторожен такой быстрой сменой настроений.  
\- Жаль только все это впустую, Тиберий.  
\- Почему?  
\- Если они пересекли границу, значит, Торел их уже обработал. Пытаться вернуть их так же бесполезно, как и недавних пленников. Все, кто каким-либо образом попадает под магнетическое влияние Картеса, становятся его союзниками, но никак не врагами.  
\- На тебя он не смог повлиять.  
\- Еще год назад я бы убила любого ради него.  
Капитан понял, что дело не лично в Трел. Дело скорее в том, что молодая вулканка в свое время разочаровалась в наставнике и с тех пор больше не воспринимала его таковым. Если бы Картес сумел сохранить в ней хотя бы часть имевшейся раньше привязанности, перед Кирком сейчас бы стоял опаснейший противник.  
\- Сила Картеса в Империи очень велика. Даже в одиночку и опальный он может больше, чем несколько роев вместе. В прошлый раз мы попали в его владения лишь потому, что он позволил нам туда попасть. И на этот раз, капитан, все будет не так легко. Поверь мне.  
Спорить с девушкой Кирк не стал. Ему и самому было ясно: простой победы не будет.

Вскоре челнок был готов, и Трел со Споком покинули корабль, направившись в сторону ромуланской границы. Никто не мог сформулировать конкретного плана. Очевидно было одно: доставит их в нужное место то же устройство, которое вытолкнуло их в центре Империи в прошлый раз. Оставалось решить, что же делать дальше.  
\- Это опасное предложение, но лучшего у нас нет, Спок.  
\- Если мы позволим Картесу себя захватить, то тем самым лишим себя возможности вернуться.  
\- Картес любит риск. Он не станет развязывать нам руки, но и убивать сразу – не в его стиле. У нас будет немного времени, чтобы разобраться в происходящем. И к тому же, Спок: если бы Торел хотел убить нас, он бы это уже сделал. Тебе не кажется странным, что он оставил тебя в живых?  
\- Этот поступок противоречит ромуланской логике.  
\- За время своего знакомства с Картесом я усвоила очень хорошо: он никогда ничего не делает просто так.  
\- Если учесть, что целью его … опыта является создание новой расы, логично предположить, что он заинтересован в модификации всех представителей Вулкана и Ромула. В таком случае, наша смерть нарушает его план.

Тут лицо Трел засияло.  
\- А ведь это вариант! Спок! Я бы могла поучаствовать в его эксперименте и узнать изнутри, как обстоят дела.  
\- Будет непросто вернуть тебя до того, как Картес решит провести генный обмен, Трел.  
\- Ничего… Главное, чтобы ты мог коснуться моего сознания, когда это будет необходимо. А обмен… Я, в принципе, не собиралась исчезать до него…  
Спок внимательно смотрел на девушку. Желание Трел помочь было похвальным. Но средства, которые она собиралась применить для этого…  
\- Трел…  
\- Я знаю, Спок. Но для меня это не важно. Я никогда не буду чувствовать себя вулканкой как ты или другие. Меня воспитали ромулане и ромуланская кровь – не клеймо для меня. Тем более, если это поможет делу.  
Вулканец очевидно не был согласен с таким ходом событий.  
\- Послушай меня внимательно, Трел. Твои гены достались тебе от родителей-вулканцев. Я прошу тебя задуматься прежде чем отказываться от кого-то из них.  
\- Гены – единственное, что они мне дали, Спок. И не их заслуга в том, что я до сих пор жива. Я понимаю, ты гордишься тем, что являешься вулканцем, а для меня это не более чем пустой звук. Не кровь определяет, кем ты являешься. Твои земные гены не мешают тебе быть вулканцем, а мои вулканские этому не способствуют.  
По выражению лица Трел Спок понял, что вопрос больше не обсуждается. И все же ничего не изменилось. Вулканец считал, что новая среда и возможность быть ближе к своему народу повлияют на Трел, однако сама девушка думала иначе. Она ознакомилась с историей своей родины и даже (из дани уважения к нему, как он понял с опозданием) выучила вулканский, но Трел не изменилась от этого ни на сотую долю. Лишь теперь к Споку пришло понимание, что девушка стремится не обрушить эксперимент Картеса (в нем она не видела ничего крамольного), а лишь предотвратить насилие, без которого не обходилось ни одно начинание ромуланца. И, видимо, поэтому пытается помочь молодым вулканкам – вряд ли Картес будет учитывать их мнение, когда дело дойдет до обзаведения потомством.  
\- Ты вынуждаешь меня также принять участие в эксперименте.  
\- Нет! Ты не обязан… - Трел задумалась на секунду над тем, как же тогда быть Споку, и окончательно запуталась. – Ты прав. Выходит, что да. Но Картесу не выгодно оперировать тебя…  
Споку пришлось смириться с тем, что Трел не переубедить. С точки зрения логики, ее вариант был самым действенным. Лишь войдя в доверие к другим участникам эксперимента можно было вывести такое количество узников из лабораторий Картеса. Но вулканцу до сих пор было не по себе от того, с какой легкостью Трел решила избавиться от части вулканских генов.  
\- Когда мы окажемся на месте, нужно будет поддерживать мысленную связь.  
\- Это крайне проблематично. Мы не связаны узами и можем ощущать лишь эмоциональный фон друг друга.  
\- Я вполне смогу связаться с тобой. Главное, чтобы никто из подопечных Картеса не сделал этого раньше.  
О том, где Трел научилась таким вещам, вулканец так и не спросил. Остаток пути прошел в молчании.

\- Торел.  
\- Я слушаю тебя.  
\- Система слежения засекла в приграничной зоне челнок. На борту – двое вулканцев.  
«Как быстро», - отметил про себя Картес. Вслух он поинтересовался у ожидающего распоряжений работника:  
\- Мужчины, женщины?  
\- Мужчина и девушка-подросток.  
\- Доставь их ко мне. Только не перестарайся. Они мне нужны в сознании.  
\- Будет выполнено.  
\- И помести их в отдельные камеры. Пленники не должны контактировать.  
\- Я позабочусь об этом.  
Когда шаги за спиной стихли, Картес прохладно улыбнулся. Наступило долгожданное время разговора с зачастившими гостями. И разговор обещал быть интересным.

Спок шел по узкому коридору станции уже несколько минут, и на его пути за это время уже встретилось четверо работников Картеса. Уровень не был оживленным, но вулканец знал, что движется в правильном направлении. Для этого не нужна была ни логика, ни интуиция. Голос, звучащий в его голове, усиливался с каждым последующим шагом.

… спасите… спасите спасите спасите… сюда… к нам… на помощь…сюда! …мы здесь… помогите … … …

Спок шел на этот немой крик, совсем забыв о плане, разработанном им вместе с Трел. Там, на борту, они не могли предположить, что услышат этот зов так явно и ясно… Но крик о помощи не утихал, все навязчивее повторяясь в сознании вулканца и незримо указывая направление, в котором нужно было идти.  
Наконец он пришел. Перед ним оставалась лишь заветная дверь, в которую нужно было войти и освободить пленников. Уже почти без сознания, Спок сделал этот последний шаг.

Когда дверь за ним с грохотом закрылась, он понял.  
Не было никаких пленников. Не было голосов.  
Капкан, сооруженный преданными подчиненными Торела Картеса, надежно захлопнулся за его спиной.

Трел очнулась от резкого запаха, наполнившего воздух помещения, в котором она находилась. Девушка осмотрелась. Источником «аромата» была ампула в руках мужчины, заботливо поднесшего ее к самому лицу пленницы. Средство было действенным и приводило в сознание моментально.  
В том, кто являлся этим благодетелем, сомневаться не приходилось. Перед ней сидел Картес собственной персоной.  
\- Славься Трел. Или теперь будет уместнее сказать «Живи долго и процветай»?  
Девушка внимательно присмотрелась к ромуланцу. По самодовольному лицу Картеса было очевидно: Спок тоже уже в ловушке. Что ж, значит, план действий упрощается до первоначального.  
\- Славься Торел. Нет, эта формулировка слишком неестественно звучит в твоем исполнении. Первая гораздо лучше.  
Ромуланец улыбнулся.  
\- А ты не изменилась. Впрочем, это все упрощает. Наш разговор претендует на откровенность, хоть и не на вулканскую.  
\- Не думала, что ты так соскучился по общению. Но если хочешь говорить, говори.  
\- Разговор не обременит тебя. Больше, чем это необходимо. Мне хочется лишь немного проинформировать тебя о твоей дальнейшей судьбе.  
\- Прекрасно. Но я предпочитаю начать с цели визита.  
Картес удивленно вскинул брови, улыбнувшись заключенной. Смелость вулканки ему нравилась.  
\- У тебя десять секунд для этого.  
\- Я хочу участвовать в эксперименте.  
Глаза Картеса едва заметно сузились. Очевидно, он ожидал услышать другое.  
\- Похвально.  
\- Я знаю, ты доставил сюда украденных вулканок и своих ромуланских подданных и провел те же генетические преобразования, что и в прошлый раз. Интуиция подсказывает мне, что на этом ты не остановился.  
\- Что же еще она тебе сообщила, Трел?  
\- Что ты решил устроить тут детский сад.  
Ромуланец расхохотался.  
\- Мило. И что же, ты хочешь присоединиться к числу счастливых матерей? Боюсь, ты немного молода для этого.  
Лицо вулканки оставалось серьезным.  
\- А для твоих генетиков это проблема?  
Картес перестал смеяться и оценивающе посмотрел на девушку.  
\- Ты не шутишь, Трел…  
\- Разучилась.  
Ромуланец задумался.  
\- Подыскать тебе сестру по крови я смогу… Но вот с женихами у нас проблема. Все заняты на ближайшие годы.  
Улыбка на губах ромуланца не была язвительной, скорее испытующей. Ему было интересно, что теперь предпримет юная протеже.  
\- Жениха я привезла с собой. Ты сам меня им когда-то обеспечил. Так что можешь не беспокоиться.  
На этот раз изумление Картеса было не наигранным.  
\- Спок?! Ты явно спятила, девочка.  
\- Ничуть. Ему не нужна операция. О его последнем пон-фарре я тоже в курсе. Он мне подходит.  
\- Он полукровка.  
\- Как и все вы. Необходимая часть вулканской крови в нем есть, а земная вполне заменит ромуланскую.  
Картес сжал зубы.  
\- Что ж. Ты меня заинтересовала. По крайней мере, это будет забавный гибрид.  
Трел постаралась пропустить последние слова мимо ушей. Это ей почти удалось.  
\- Готовься. Через два часа тебя прооперируют. И постарайся, чтобы ваши эксперименты с муженьком возымели результат.  
Когда ромуланец выходил за дверь, Трел едва удержалась, чтобы не плюнуть ему в след. В противном случае плевок был бы прицельным.

Когда сознание вернулось к Споку, в голове зазвучал мысленный призыв Трел. Девушка сообщила, что все в порядке и что вскоре она сможет добыть необходимую информацию. И освободить его. Каким-то образом Трел знала, что вулканец находится в плену, не спрашивая его ни о чем. Последним, что девушка предела Споку, была просьба заранее извинить ее за самодеятельность. Эта формулировка не пришлась по душе вулканцу. Зная Трел достаточно, он мог предположить, что способна предпринять юная вулканка для достижения цели. И это больше всего беспокоило Спока. В том, что Трел может решиться на генную модификацию, вулканец не сомневался.  
Но вариантов дальнейших действий было не много. И самым разумным было не мешать Трел. Больше всего Споку сейчас хотелось быть уверенным в том, что она знает, что делает.

Поговорить со своей будущей тхила до операции Трел все-таки удалось. Девушка была так же молода, как и она сама, и Трел недоумевала, где Картес сумел отыскать ее. Ромуланку звали Дэйн, она была невысокой и темноволосой, но в каждом ее движении чувствовалось что-то от пантеры. Почему-то Трел вспомнилось именно эта земная хищница. Аналогия родилась сама собой из-за того, как бесшумно и пружинисто перемещалась Дэйн. Внутренне девушка была чем-то похожа на саму вулканку. В ней чувствовалась жизнь, что для ромуланцев не было распространенным явлением. Жизнерадостность не входила в перечень почитаемых на Ромуле качеств. Внешне Дэйн и Трел отличались значительно: вулканка была выше и ее волосы спадали на плечи в противоположность короткой стрижке Дэйн. Но девушки сдружились моментально.  
Уже лежа на операционном столе, Трел поразилась гуманности Картеса. Он удивительно точно подобрал ей вторую половинку. Засыпая под действием введенных Стонелом препаратов, вулканка не испытывала сожаления о принятом решении.

Узами их связали на следующий день. Вместе с Дэйн время летело быстро, к тому же после перенесенной процедуры девушки стали еще ближе друг другу. Поэтому о том, что все это время Спок находится в заключении в одной из камер нового обиталища Картеса, Трел вспомнила лишь к вечеру. Юной вулканке стало совестно за то, что она совсем позабыла о нем. Дэйн ощутила волнение своей тхила тут же.  
\- Что-то случилось.  
\- Спок… Я совсем забыла, что он сейчас где-то в этих катакомбах.  
\- Спок?  
\- Это мой… друг.  
\- Трел…  
\- Хорошо, напарник. Мы … познакомились еще на Альзире-2.  
\- На планете, где Торел был командиром высадки?  
\- Да. Тогда все и произошло.  
\- Я… я могу тебе помочь?  
Трел смотрела на супругу в нерешительности. Она доверяла Дэйн, но не могла знать, как воспримет тхила ее слова.  
\- Я могу рассчитывать, что это останется между нами?  
\- Если нужно, ни Торел, ни другие не узнают. Я правда хочу помочь.  
\- Все дело в том, что… я считаю, Торел ошибается.  
\- Ты имеешь в виду эксперимент?  
\- Да. Никому из его участников не предоставили свободы выбора. Торел принудил множество вулканцев к тому, на что они никогда бы не пошли добровольно.  
\- Но сейчас они счастливы.  
\- Потому что Торел обязал их быть счастливыми. В их венах теперь течет ромуланская кровь, они связаны узами с ромуланами… Узы очень много значат для вулканцев. Ты даже не можешь представить, как много.  
\- Я согласна, он подвергал жизни других опасности, проводя этот опыт. Но ведь он сначала опробовал его на себе.  
\- И на Стонеле. Ты знаешь его историю? Стонел был биологом на исследовательском судне до того, как попал сюда. Картес его пытал довольно долго, пока ему в голову не пришла идея обмена генами. До этого он лишь выполнял поручение имперских властей.  
\- Это мне известно. Он не дал шанса всем этим вулканцам. Но в противном случае их использовали бы лишь как материал. Всех их уже не было бы в живых…  
\- И ты считаешь такие эксперименты нормальными?  
\- Нет.  
\- Но ведь ты участвовала в одном из них абсолютно добровольно.  
\- Я шла служить под командование Картеса, Трел. Сейчас это не в почете, но для многих работать под его руководством по-прежнему остается заветной мечтой.  
«Знакомая ситуация», - мелькнуло в голове Трел. Нужно было срочно что-то предпринимать. Опасность потерять поддержку Дэйн была слишком велика.  
\- Тогда нам лучше не говорить об этом.  
\- Трел, между нами это ничего не меняет.  
\- Все в порядке. Я понимаю.  
\- Замечательно. Тогда я все-таки помогу? Или ты против?  
Вулканка улыбнулась.  
\- Я не против. Но мне нужно знать, что ты не откажешься.  
\- Пусть то, что ты задумала, мне не понравится, но ты - моя тхила. Значит, мы должны доверять друг другу. Можешь на меня рассчитывать.  
\- Я могу говорить открыто?  
Дэйн кивнула.  
\- Нам нужно бежать.

К тому моменту, когда Картес предоставил девушке возможность уединиться с ее «супругом», вся вулканская (женская) сторона эксперимента была так или иначе предупреждена о предстоящем побеге. Молодые вулканки не хотели выполнять роль инкубаторов, слепо подчиняясь воле Картеса и с участвующими в эксперименте вулканскими мужчинами солидарны не были. К тому же, прооперировать всех пациенток Стонел еще не успел, и реакционные настроения Трел быстро были подхвачены вулканками. Помочь своим тхила согласилась и часть ромуланских женщин. Именно они должны были подыскать подходящий транспорт для побега и отвлечь внимание Картеса и его соучастников от массового исчезновения пленниц.  
Оставалось реализовать наскоро придуманный Трел план. Суть его была несложной: одна из ромуланок должна была отвлечь Картеса и его подчиненных, несколько других, чьи смены приходились именно на этот день, обеспечивали доступ к кораблям, находящимся в доках на верхних уровнях. Действовать нужно было оперативно. Времени на выполнение задуманного почти не было.  
Накануне побега Дэйн каким-то образом раздобыла форму работника лаборатории для Спока. Все действующие лица уже были на местах.  
По условному знаку Трел спектакль начался.

\- Стонел!  
\- В чем дело Рал, что произошло?  
\- Рамене плохо. Могут быть проблемы с ребенком.  
\- Уже иду. Сообщи медикам. Если что-то серьезное, нужен коллективный мелдинг.  
\- Они будут через минуту.  
\- Найди Стела, его присутствие обязательно. И Ларра.  
\- Передать Торелу?  
\- Не надо. Я сам. Собирай всех в палате. Я иду туда.

Дождавшись, когда суета достигнет необходимого уровня, вулканки начали перебираться в челноки. Помимо этих небольших кораблей в доках оказались и более вместительные, поэтому в первую очередь беглянки оккупировали их. Напряженность возрастала. Каждое не слаженное действие было чревато срывом плана. Трел со Споком совместно командовали операцией, следя за обстановкой. Жаловаться было не на что. Пока все шло гладко.  
До выяснения истинной причины происходящего оставались считанные минуты, когда корабли с вулканками на борту покинули док. Спок укомплектовал челноки с таким расчетом, чтобы на каждом имелось хотя бы одна-две женщины с навыками пилотирования и врач. Он и Трел уходили последними.  
По-видимому, Рамена хорошо играла свою роль, и погони за ними пока не предвиделось. Но долго так продолжаться не могло. В их распоряжении оставался один единственный челнок. Спок попытался привести его в чувство, но почему-то у него ничего не выходило.  
\- Он неисправен.  
Вулканец обернулся на голос. Перед ним, у входа в док, стоял молодой ромуланец.  
\- К сожалению, его мы починить не успели.  
Ромуланец грустно улыбнулся и направил на вулканца фазер. Спок краем глаза заметил движение возле борта челнока. Это была Трел.  
\- Вам лучше сдаться, Спок, пока вы не сделали еще одну ошибку. Поспешите. Не заставляйте меня стрелять.  
\- Брось оружие, Ларр.  
Только теперь ромуланец заметил девушку. Фазер в ее руке был направлен на него.  
\- Не делай глупостей, Трел. Я не хочу жертв, ты знаешь.  
\- Тогда дай нам уйти.  
\- Нет.  
\- Я выстрелю первой, Ларр.  
\- Вряд ли у тебя это получится.  
Ларр, не опуская фазера, сделал шаг в сторону и втащил в док связанную ромуланку.  
\- Дэйн!  
\- Без глупостей, Трел. Или я стреляю.  
\- Ты не посмеешь так поступить.  
\- Мне жаль. Но другого выхода я не вижу.  
\- Ты убьешь подчиненную Картеса?  
\- Нет, Трел. Я убью твою тхила. Это уже разные вещи, не правда ли?  
Вулканка ощутила спиной напряжение Спока. Тот, очевидно, был в курсе, чем чреват разрыв уз, и поэтому не спешил с принятием категоричных решений. Но дело было и в другом: вулканец хотя и ничего не знал о Дэйн, почувствовал панику, охватившую Трел. Уже однажды потеряв близкого человека, повтора подобных событий девушка могла не перенести.  
\- Тогда я убью тебя. Картеса, Стонела и остальных. Здесь не останется никого живого, я об этом позабочусь.

Страх в глазах ромуланца дал понять Споку, что тот не сомневается в подобном исходе.  
\- Выбирай, Ларр. Ты убьешь ее, я убью вас всех.  
\- Не нужно теряться, мой друг. Если тебе предлагают смерть, соглашайся.  
Никто не успел вмешаться. Трел среагировала на ненавистный голос неосознанно, молниеносно повернувшись и выстрелив из фазера.  
Ухмылявшийся секунду назад ромуланец осел на пол, недоуменно глядя на залитую зеленой кровью грудь. Улыбка сползла с его лица.  
\- Торел!  
Трел обернулась на истошный крик ромуланца, понимая, что не успевает… Бросившийся к Ларру Спок уже не мог ни оттолкнуть ромуланку в сторону, ни выбить из рук рихансу оружие. Два выстрела прозвучали синхронно.  
Рихансу и его пленница упали на пол, как секунды назад сам Картес. Трел шокировано опустила дрожащую руку, пытаясь прийти в себя после случившегося. Внезапно навалившаяся со всех сторон тяжесть и темнота заставили ее закрыть глаза. Спок, безрезультатно пытавшийся нащупать пульс у молодой ромуланки, едва успел заметить, как Трел покачнулась, и подхватил девушку почти у самого пола.  
Времени не оставалось. Нужно было срочно уходить. Едва подумав об этом, Спок ощутил, как растворяется в луче транспортатора.

Пассажирки ромуланских кораблей не дождавшись Спока и Трел в течение десяти минут не ошиблись, решив, что тем нужна их помощь. Радость от удачно организованного побега омрачилась с появлением в транспортаторной Спока, несущего неестественно бледную Трел на руках. Девушке нужна была немедленная помощь и к счастью на борту оказалась целительница. Вулканка боролась за жизнь Трел в течение нескольких часов, но и после этого та находилась в крайне тяжелом состоянии. Трел ни с кем не разговаривала, практически не поднималась с кровати и соглашалась видеть только Спока. Сам же Спок умудрялся руководить движением кораблей по направлению к нейтральной зоне и одновременно служить сиделкой своей бывшей «невесте». Хотя Трел была в состоянии говорить, она предпочитала позволять вулканцу мягко касаться ее сознания, заполняя пустоту в ее мыслях своими воспоминаниями. По началу Спок скрывал от Трел образы, касающиеся его и Кирка, но потом они стали периодически проскальзывать вкупе с другими событиями. Трел увидела свадьбу Спока и то, чем она закончилась; увидела заснеженную призрачную Шакари, и Джима Кирка, кормящего вулканца с ложки; ей открылась жуткая тайна Лемниса и его Закон… Спок видел, что эти воспоминания были единственным, что могло отвлечь внимание Трел от горечи утраты. И другого выхода у него не было: он открыл молодой вулканке все свои мысли и чувства, ничего не утаив.  
Трел была поражена. Она знала о силе взаимной поддержки между этими двумя, хотя были и факты, о которых ей не приходилось догадываться. Да, случай на Шакари можно было назвать непроизвольным. Но все остальное…  
Он выходил ее почти так же, как когда-то его самого спас Джим. На протяжении всего пути к границе с Федерацией (благо корабли, на которых они перемещались, были ромуланскими и претензий к ним никто не предъявлял) Спок медленно, но верно возвращал вулканку к жизни. Почти у самой нейтральной зоны Трел наконец заговорила.  
\- Мы почти дома, да, Спок?  
С учетом того, что девушка жила в Империи довольно долго, вопрос не был неожиданностью для вулканца. С ее знаниями она вполне могла посчитать, сколько же осталось до границы.  
\- Да.  
\- Значит, мы должны успеть…  
Спок ждал продолжения, и она пояснила.  
\- Ты не чувствуешь? Нет, вижу, что не чувствуешь…  
\- Я не ощущаю ничего необычного, Трел. За исключением твоего беспокойства.  
Девушка вздохнула.  
\- Это странное состояние. Я не совсем понимаю, что это значит. Но кажется, не все так просто.  
\- Торел Картес?  
\- Нет. Его я не чувствую. Зато я чувствую всех остальных. И намного сильней, чем обычно.

Когда все претензии к экипажу были сняты вулканскими властями, Кирк, наконец, смог отправиться туда, куда собирался еще полторы недели назад. Проклятых бюрократов, возившихся с этим делом столько времени, капитан был готов придушить собственноручно. Вулканцы дотошно проверили их непричастность к произошедшему, отстраненно извинились за задержку и отпустили их на все четыре стороны. Сказать, что Кирк был взбешен, означало вежливо промолчать.  
Полуторанедельное сидение на одном месте не могло не сказаться на отданных с обретением свободы капитанских приказах. Помимо того, что «Энтерпрайз» несся к ромуланской границе с максимально возможной скоростью, весь экипаж находился в непрестанном, на неискушенный взгляд, броуновском движении. Работа кипела. И все же что-то не переставало беспокоить Кирка. Что-то подсказывало, что его спешка, кажущаяся абсолютно бессмысленной, вполне разумна.  
Занять себя чем-либо надолго не выходило. Неприятная мысль не покидала Кирка до самой границы.

Вскоре после разговора с Трел Спок и сам ощутил чье-то стороннее воздействие. Создавалось впечатление, что кто-то сначала осторожно, а потом все решительней пытается взять сознание вулканца на абордаж. По напряженным лицам экипажа, Спок понял, что подобное состояние испытывают многие, если не все. Без труда отыскавшая его Трел была уже не то, что взволнована, а скорее напугана.  
\- Они будут атаковать. На ментальном уровне.  
\- Нам нужно объединиться, чтобы отразить их атаку, - вмешалась услышавшая ее слова вулканка.  
\- Бесполезно. Они отточили этот навык практически до совершенства, Т’Ри. Тем более, вовлеченные в это противоборство, мы не сможем управлять кораблями.  
\- Трел, собери всех наиболее устойчивых мелдеров, остальные пусть остаются на местах.  
Девушка моментально догадалась, что хочет предпринять Спок и, хотя ей эта идея не показалась выходом из ситуации, ничего лучше она предложить сейчас не могла. Оставалось лишь отобрать вулканок, способных как можно дольше продержаться под натиском ментальной атаки подчиненных Картеса, а возможно и готовых атаковать самим, чтобы дать другой части команды довести корабли до нейтрельной зоны. Такая затея давала шанс, то, что им было сейчас необходимо, как никогда.

Первый ментальный штурм начался намного раньше, чем Трел успела предупредить всех. Не устоявшие под мощным ударом и ничего о нем не знающие, вулканки не могли справиться в одиночку с объединенными в одно целое сознаниями двух сотен приверженцев идей Картеса. Хотя саму Трел к моменту атаки поддерживали более опытные сознания целительниц и ученых, от силы натиска она чуть не рухнула на пол палубы, грозясь пополнить число тех, кто оказался там раньше нее. Молодые вулканки, как удалось выяснить Трел, воспитанницы шикарской школы искусств, не обладали достаточными навыками сопротивления подобным, по меркам Вулкана, низким действиям, поэтому большинство из них уже не могло присоединиться к мысленному альянсу Спока и других. Девушки просто теряли сознание. «Может, это и к лучшему». Трел не хотелось думать о том, что бы им предстояло пережить, будь они в состоянии осознавать происходящее.  
То, что никто не собирался убивать их, было итак очевидно. Какова бы ни была ромуланская ярость атакующих, вулканский «здравый смысл» не позволил бы им уничтожить такое количество здоровых, способных к деторождению самок. Единственным из числа беглецов, кого ожидала верная смерть, был Спок. Оставлять его в живых не было смысла ни разъяренным ромуланцам, ни рациональным вулканцам. Для вторых генетической ценности он не представлял, а жажда его крови первыми безоговорочно подписывала ему приговор. И этот факт был тем немногим, что помогало Трел до сих пор сопротивляться жуткому давлению.  
Смутно осознавая свои действия, Трел добралась до рубки и принялась вбивать в память компьютера программу автоматического следования заданному курсу. Теперь сняться с указанного маршрута не могли даже они сами. Корабли должны были пересечь границу Федерации независимо от попыток подопечных Картеса помешать им.  
Последним, что Трел помнила перед тем, как потерять сознание, было сообщение на стандарте, которое она силилась отослать всем кораблям, способным принять его.  
Потом темнота навалилась на нее и Трел осела возле приборной панели.

Когда они приблизились в ромуланской границе, Зулу удивленно уставился на приборы перед собой.  
\- Сэр, приборы говорят, что прямо на нас идут два ромуланских судна!  
Теперь Кирк видел и сам. Две белые точки на экране стремительно увеличивались, превращаясь в очертания кораблей. «Кораблики» были небольшими, они могли вмещать от силы три или четыре десятка пассажиров. Кирк напряженно ждал, не спеша с приказами. Однако Зулу расценил его молчание по-своему.  
\- Сэр?  
\- Не спешите, мистер Зулу. Нажать на кнопку мы всегда успеем.  
Рулевой смущенно умерил свой пыл, понимая, что в самом деле погорячился. Но скорость, с которой корабли приближались к ним, не оставляла много времени для раздумий. Кирк собирался отдать приказ, когда голос Ухуры взволнованно прозвенел в напряженной тишине мостика.  
\- Капитан, мы получили сообщение с одного из кораблей. Это… мисс Трел, сэр! На борту ромуланских кораблей – вулканцы!

Трел очнулась уже в лазарете «Энтерпрайза», в то самое время, когда Маккой, не переставая ворчать, вкатывал Споку какой-то препарат. Девушка огляделась: все койки обители бортового главврача были заняты вулканками.  
\- И с одним проблем не оберешься, а теперь… так! А куда это вы направляетесь, юная леди?!  
\- Доброе утро, доктор.  
\- У кого как, - буркнул Маккой, но тем не менее немного остыл от предыдущей бравады. Трел сейчас нужно было узнать массу подробностей о том, все ли удалось, и для этого ей следовало как можно скорее увидеть Кирка. Но, по-видимому, планы Маккоя относительно длительности ее пребывания в лазарете несколько отличались. – Никак кто-то решил нарушить постельный режим?  
\- Док… Я себя отлично чувствую. Ведь у вас и без меня проблем по горло. Зачем вам лишняя?  
Трел лукаво улыбнулась, окончательно убедив Боунза, что если он не отпустит девушку по-хорошему, проблем и правда не оберется.  
\- Так и быть. Но ненадолго!  
\- Конечно, док. Я быстро!  
«Знаю я ваше «быстро»!» - буркнул про себя Маккой. Но от исчезновения Трел число вулканцев в лазарете уменьшилось незначительно. Выругавшись от души по поводу состоявшегося дня, главврач вернулся к работе.

Как и ожидалось, Кирк оказался на мостике, но его смена подходила к концу. Это особенно обрадовало Трел, потому как говорить в присутствии многочисленного экипажа ей не хотелось.  
\- Трел? Ты уже сбежала из лазарета! – Кирк позволил себе обнять вулканку лишь в лифте. Шокировать лишний раз подчиненных было ни к чему.  
\- Вот уж не думала тебя удивить, Тиберий! – Трел вернула капитану такую же озорную улыбку. Но каким-то шестым чувством Кирк понял, что девушка нашла его не просто так.  
\- Я рад тебя снова видеть, но ведь ты пришла не только чтобы показаться мне?  
Трел вздохнула.  
\- Это касается кораблей. Вам удалось перехватить все три?  
\- Только два. Наши приборы не засекли третий.  
Лицо вулканки помрачнело. Они вышли из лифта и направились в каюту Кирка.  
\- Значит, они все-таки добились своего.  
\- Выходит, что так. Но не думаю, что без Картеса они далеко уйдут. Движущей силой был именно он. – Трел проследовала за капитаном в его каюту.  
\- Я начинаю сомневаться. Во-первых, нельзя недооценивать Стонела. Картес очень сильно повлиял на него.  
\- … во-вторых то, что он мертв не является доказанным фактом. Более того, существует масса причин считать, что это не так.  
Трел согласно кивнула, глядя на неожиданно присоединившегося к ним Спока. Вулканец был в очередной раз прав. Ей и самой некоторые вопросы не давали покоя еще с момента их побега. В особенности то, как быстро подчиненные ромуланца оправились от потери своего командира. Тем более, вторым в операции после самого Картеса был Стонел. А смерть тхила должна была как минимум вывести его из строя. Ларр, правая рука Картеса, также был мертв, соответственно скоординировать так быстро и эффективно действия группы было некому. Напрашивался лишь один неприятный вывод. Картес по-прежнему оставался жив.  
\- Думаешь, это возможно, Спок?  
\- Выстрел пришелся в грудь и поразил легкие, но сердце и другие органы не задел. Мощная связь со Стонелом позволила оперативно отреагировать медикам. Поэтому вероятность удачного исхода в таком случае была весьма высока.  
\- Опять провал.  
И без того невеселое лицо вулканки стало еще мрачнее. Особенно угнетал тот факт, что большая часть прооперированных пленниц находились на третьем корабле. Там же была и Т’Ней.  
\- Вы спасли около семидесяти вулканок, Трел. Это немало.  
\- Семьдесят три из ста восьми. – Похоже, убеждения Кирка не произвели никакого воздействия на Трел. – Но дело не в этом, Тиберий. Коллективное сознание способно на большее, чем один ромуланец или вулканец. Оно более креативно. Те усовершенствования, которые одному бы давались годами, мегаразум может осуществить гораздо быстрее. У Картеса получилось то, чего он хотел. Он создал работающую машину, сверхрасу, теперь получившую возможность самостоятельно размножаться.  
Спок понимал состояние Трел, и догадывался, чем оно усугубляется.  
\- Ты сделала все возможное. Не нужно считать тщетными свои усилия. Это не так.  
Девушка подняла глаза.  
\- Я не сожалею, Спок, если ты об этом. Разбавив вулканскую кровь ромуланской, меня не стало меньше. Но я сохранила хотя бы часть ее для себя. Хотя вины в ее смерти это с меня не снимает.  
Кирк не вмешивался в разговор двух вулканцев, хоть и не совсем понимал, о чем идет речь. Но укорять двоих в недомолвках он не мог. Безусловно, ромуланская кровь, текущая теперь в жилах Трел, не меняла коренным образом ее сути, она скорее помогала объяснить всю нетипичность поведения вулканки. Трел никогда не приходилось делать выбор между Вулканом и Ромулом. Она не задумывалась над этим. Ромул, желала она того или нет, жил в ее сознании, а это, он знал, порой бывало намного важней, чем кровь в венах. Девушка не стеснялась своего ромуланского прошлого и ставила этим Кирка в тупик. Он смотрел на Спока, ожесточенно боровшегося с мнением мира за право считаться вулканцем и, возможно, добившегося своего; и на Трел, вулканку по крови, но ромуланку по духу, согласившуюся разбавить чуждую ей кровь привычной и не мог понять, как же эти двое смогли так привязаться друг к другу.  
\- Не опускайте руки раньше времени, кадет. Тем более, когда Федерация возложила на вас такую высокую ответственность.  
Трел и Спок с различной долей удивления посмотрели на Кирка.  
\- Я получил уведомление о переводе кадета Трел на борт «Энтерпрайза» до полного разрешения ромуланского инцидента. Так что будьте готовы приступить к выполнению ваших прямых обязанностей, кадет.  
Трел с радостным криком повисла на шее попавшегося под руку Спока, чуть не задушив вулканца от переполнившего ее счастья. Спок терпел эти порывы чувств степеннее ручного сехлата. Судя по улыбке Кирка, зрелище действительно интересно выглядело со стороны: вулканка, визжа от счастья, бросающаяся на шею вулканцу. «Расскажи кому такое, и окажешься в психушке», - подумал про себя Кирк, не менее счастливый от этого за Трел. Девушка, все еще прочной хваткой удерживая Спока, обернулась, глядя на капитана.  
\- Ну, а ты? Поздравлять меня не собираешься?  
Кирк непонимающе приподнял брови. Недовольно нахмурившись, вулканка оторвала одну руку от шеи Спока, широким жестом показывая, что самое время подойти ближе для ритуала сгребания-капитана-в-охапку. Не менее покорно Кирк подставил свою шею для ритуального удушения. Процесс был настолько интенсивным, что Трел чуть не столкнула лбами двух мужчин. Однако капитан, как и планировалось, устоял на ногах, во время ухватившись за плечо вулканца, чем Трел не могла не воспользоваться. Рука юной лицедейки легла на голову человека, замыкая, таким образом, цепочку «касаний».

Радость вулканки тут же наполнила единение их сознаний, своей силой непроизвольно подталкивая землянина раскрыть свой разум, следуя ее примеру. Человек раскрепостился, все смелее проникая в поток мыслей вулканцев.

Когда действие увлекло участников достаточно, никто не заметил, как мысли Трел перестали встречаться в общем радостном потоке, а сама вулканка заговорщицки улыбаясь исчезла за дверью.


	3. Chapter 3

Стонел опустился на стул рядом с кроватью рихансу и вытер с губ Картеса кровь. Ромуланец приоткрыл глаза.  
\- Их вернули?  
\- Нет.  
Хриплый смешок, переходящий в кашель.  
\- Трел… это… ее идея. Малышка не сдержалась и чуть все не испортила. … Как остальные?  
\- Дейн жива. Фазер Ларра стоял на минимальной мощности, но из-за небольшого расстояния поражения значительны. Фактически она перенесла клиническую смерть. Ларра спасти не удалось. Стелом занимаются целители.  
\- Вулканки…  
\- Часть мы смогли вернуть.  
\- Сколько?…  
\- Тридцать шесть.  
\- Хорошо. Отдай их… рихансу. Нам нужны результаты, а не мятежи.  
Стонел слушал молча. Он видел, насколько ромуланец разозлен нерасторопностью своих подопечных и понимал, что теперь стоит ожидать худшего: маска соверена оставлена в стороне. Картес, такой, каким его знали все работники-ромуланцы, и они, бывшие пленные, вернулся. Это значило, что советы и просьбы подчиненных отменяются, остаются только приказы рихансу, невыполнение которых и смерть – одно и то же.  
Холодный и жесткий взгляд Картеса уперся в белый потолок лаборатории.  
\- Я ошибся.  
Вулканец поднял голову, глядя на него.  
\- Я сказал, что мы не можем обременять себя отцовством, Стонел. – Ромуланец саркастически ухмыльнулся. – Это не так. Из нас обоих выйдут замечательные отцы.  
То, каким колючим и ликующим одновременно был взгляд Торела, заставило вулканца вздрогнуть. Таким он не видел его уже давно.  
\- Завтра, Стонел, ты сообщишь мне, что Дейн поправилась.  
Стонел почувствовал, что и для него, и для молодой ромуланки это единственная возможность проснуться послезавтра. Торел не потерпит промедления, его подопечная завтра же должна выполнять приказы, даже если для этого нужно будет случиться чуду.  
\- А послезавтра ты ее осчастливишь … своим визитом.  
Помещение лаборатории было освещено слабым распыленным светом ламп, температура в помещении явно превышала обычную. Двое мужчин в стерильной медицинской форме, стоящие у двери лаборатории, негромко переговаривались.  
\- Двойня?  
\- Да. Вполне здоровая. Никаких отклонений.  
\- А генные пропорции?  
\- Сохранились. Все прошло успешно, Торел. У нас получилось.  
Один из мужчин улыбнулся.  
\- Как остальные пациентки?  
\- За исключением одной особенности все в норме.  
\- Какой именно?  
\- Я обследовал всех. Нет ни одной женщины с одним плодом.  
Картес был поражен таким известием.  
\- Заключения в форме отчета. Можешь убедиться сам. И у ромуланок, и у вулканок – двойни, тройни и так далее.  
\- Так далее? Хочешь сказать, четыре плода?  
\- Да. Это не случайность, Торел. Думаю, генная методика…  
Улыбка ромуланца стала теплее.  
\- Эйрис. Она сделала мне этот последний подарок.  
Стонел подозревал, что все дело именно в разработках финки, и теперь убедился в правильности своих предположений.  
\- Мы с ней поспорили о том, что с такими темпами наша затея затянется на многие годы. Она сказала, что докажет мне обратное. А я пообещал, что, если у нее это выйдет, я внесу свой вклад в совершенствование идеи…  
Вулканец позволил себе еще одно смелое предположение.  
\- Возможно, тогда не удивительно, что Т’Ней родила здоровую двойню за два месяца до предполагаемого срока.  
Картес посмотрел на него, изучая выражение лица вулканца.  
\- Эйрис выполнила свое обещание. Теперь мне нужно выполнить мое.  
\- И в чем же оно заключалось?  
\- Она ускорит процесс рождения. А я отсрочу момент смерти.  
\- Это очень сложные клеточные преобразования, Торел. Более сложные, чем те, которые произвела Эйрис.  
\- Я знаю. Поэтому мы поступим иначе.

Торел сидел с ней весь вечер. Он улыбался ей, возился с детьми и был очень обходителен и добр. Она не знала, хорошо это или плохо и чего ожидать от таких перемен. Малыши успокаивались, когда ромуланец брал их на руки. Магнетизм, исходивший от Картеса ощущала и сама Т’Ней. Она удивлялась, почему рихансу сам не обзавелся до сих пор детьми, если так хорошо знал, как с ними обращаться.  
\- Почему ты пришел, Торел?  
\- Убедиться, что ты хорошо чувствуешь себя и кое о чем сообщить.  
То, что Картес перейдет сразу к делу, вулканка знала заранее. Вопрос был в том, что он теперь хотел потребовать от нее. Затягивать рихансу не стал.  
\- Детям нужен отец. Я могу предложить кандидатуру.  
Отказ не рассматривался как ответ, поэтому Т’Ней промолчала.  
\- Я говорю не о себе. Но у меня есть на примете достойный кандидат на эту роль. Завтра он зайдет к тебе. Надеюсь, вы поладите.  
Последнее «поладите» особенно насторожило вулканку.  
\- Ты правильно поняла. Нельзя останавливаться на достигнутом. Раз уж мы живем кланами, нужно стремиться к большим семьям, Т’Ней. Все, что может понадобиться, у вас будет. Я гарантирую это. Но и от тебя я хочу получить встречные заверения. Мы ведь боремся за одно дело?  
\- Да.  
\- Хорошо. Сообщишь своей тхила все, что будет необходимо. Вскоре Рамена присоединится к тебе. Вместе вам будет проще воспитывать малышей. – Картес еще раз улыбнулся протягивающему к нему ручки улыбающемуся карапузу. – Стела мы свяжем узами с одним из работников. Так что вы сможете растить детей в полноценной семье.  
Рихансу передал ребенка матери, встал и молча вышел. Вулканка закрыла глаза. Она старалась привыкнуть к новой жизни, спокойно обдумать необходимость вскоре снова обзаводиться детьми с одним из подчиненных Картеса, но неприятное чувство приближающейся опасности мешало ей сосредоточиться. Тогда она стала думать о Рамене. Мысли о ромуланке успокаивали ее.  
Вскоре Т’Ней удалось побороть беспокойство. Время помогало забыться.

Стонел изучал данные последних анализов, взятых у Дейн. Все шло по плану Картеса, девушка ждала ребенка. Вулканец прикрыл на мгновение глаза, пытаясь представить, какой будет новая семья, и кого же выберет ромуланец матерью своих детей.  
\- Это и так очевидно.  
Стонел обернулся. Взгляд Торела, устремленный на него, был испытующе-спокойным.  
\- Не для меня.  
Рихансу ухмыльнулся.  
\- Тебе неприятна сама эта мысль, да, Стонел?  
Ответа не последовало.  
\- Не буду терзать тебя. Трел – больше я никого не хочу видеть на этом месте.  
\- Почему она?  
\- У ромуланцев это называется «месть», тхайл.  
\- Из мести ты заставил меня проделать это с Дейн? Это все, что тобой двигало?  
\- Нет, Стонел. Это еще и то, что мне подсказывает здравый смысл. Я не хочу, чтобы Трел и ее федераты опять мешали мне. Не говори, что в этом нет логики. Ее можно обезвредить либо привязав к себе и к своей тхила, либо убив. Хочешь, чтобы я выбрал второе?  
\- Нет.  
\- Отлично. Мне нужно чтобы ты сделал кое-что еще.  
Вулканец молчал.  
\- Приведи сюда Дейн. Будет разумным связать вас узами.  
Недоумение, протест, обида, - все это Картес видел в глазах тхила. Но таков был план, и чувства сейчас не имели никакого значения.  
\- Ты должен ощущать ее так же сильно, как меня. И мне нужно чувствовать вас обоих.  
\- Ты…  
\- Я не ясно выражаюсь, Стонел? Приведи Дейн.  
Мужчина развернулся и вышел из лаборатории, провожаемый гневным взглядом своего тхила. Тонкая нить, связывающая двоих, грозила оборваться.

Когда Дейн и Стонела объединили узы, Картесу стало немного спокойнее. Теперь он мог контролировать ощущения ромуланки и ее мысли как свои собственные. Навыки в области ментальных взаимодействий не были развиты у Дейн так же сильно как у вулканца или самого Картеса, отчего процесс только упрощался. С этого времени он обращался с тхила Трел бережно и обходительно, насколько это вообще было возможно. Мягкие прикосновения к ее разуму постепенно ослабили боязнь, сформировавшуюся у нее после недавней атаки. Рихансу старался добиться доверительности отношений в их триединстве, всячески поощряя зарождающиеся попытки Дейн коснуться их со Стонелом сознаний. Он вынужден был прибегать к препаратам, без этого шага ни о каком взаимопонимании не могло быть речи. Но когда девушка достаточно привыкла к ним обоим, Картес постепенно перестал давать ей легкие наркотики, на которых вначале держались их отношения. Со временем и Стонел начал свыкаться с их двойным единением. Он привык к долгим беседам по душам в его кабинете, которыми Картес отвлекал Дейн от ненужных мыслей; привык видеть свою тхила спящей на груди у его второй половинки; привык к смеху и длинной череде ромуланских имен, из которой его тхила выбирали наиболее достойные для их общих, как любил выражаться Торел, детей.  
Но это были еще не все нововведения. Очередное испробованное на себе новшество Картес решил сделать правилом. Его подчиненные уже несколько недель имели возможность наблюдать за новообразованным «кланом» и видеть все его преимущества. Ни одна другая участница эксперимента не могла похвастаться таким жизнерадостным видом и внутренним спокойствием как у Дейн. Решение было принято. Стонел и Картес занялись связыванием между собой родительских пар в кланы. Все время, которое оставалось у Картеса свободным от забот о своих тхила и подчиненных, ромуланец наблюдал. И не мог не заметить: атмосфера среди его работников менялась. Это уже была не просто кропотливая работа под его руководством, тут было нечто большее. Особенно явно он ощутил это после того, как официально связал пары мужчин и женщин между собой. Он видел, как в геометрической прогрессии увеличивается привязанность и ответственность друг перед другом между участниками опыта. Там, где раньше возникали проблемы из-за недопонимания между представителями двух рас, теперь появилось чувство взаимодополняемости. Тогда Картес впервые задумался об идеологии, которая будет править новым обществом, его обществом. О том, что именно теперь нужно формировать ее, ведь то, что очевидно для них сейчас, будет непонятным и недосягаемым для тех, кто родится после, не ощутивших этой причастности к появлению чего-то нового и значимого.  
Дел у рихансу прибавлялось еще и потому, что необходимое ему пополнение вулканского материала стало почти невозможным. Вулканские корабли не рисковали больше приближаться к ромуланской границе. Это заставляло Картеса вновь обратиться к своим могущественным единомышленникам. Некоторые фигуры, стоящие у вершин власти и соответствующим образом проинформированные, особенно горячо поддерживали его начинания. Один из могущественнейших политических деятелей Империи даже направил своих дочерей участвовать в затее бывшего командующего. Поэтому когда пришла пора действовать, у Картеса было достаточно возможностей осуществить желаемое. А желал он всего лишь переместить действующую у границ Федерации ловушку. Рихансу просчитал все возможности: от договора с орионцами о размещении устройства вблизи их границ до забрасывания ловушки вглубь самой Федерации. Но все эти варианты он так или иначе отмел как несостоятельные. Тогда рихансу решил действовать наверняка. Местом расположения ловушки были избраны наиболее интересующие вулканцев неисследованные участки пространства.  
Картес не прогадал. Уже вскоре появились первые результаты его стараний. Численность экипажей перехваченных вулканских кораблей превышала самые смелые предположения. Ромуланец пожалел, что не догадался об этом раньше, - он бы смог сделать намного больше к этому моменту. Пока Стонел и группа подобранных им специалистов занимались вопросами генного обмена между захваченными вулканцами и ромуланскими добровольцами, сам Картес прорабатывал еще один важный этап плана.  
В отличие от своего тхила, Торел не забыл об одном невыполненном деле. Ему предстояло найти Трел, причем, как можно быстрее. Чтобы свободно действовать дальше, нельзя было допускать возможности вмешательства вулканки в следующую стадию эксперимента. Оставалось определить, куда могла бы направиться бывшая протеже, а это было не сложно. Связавшись с нужными лицами, Картес попросил о кратковременной перенастройке ловушки. К нужному сроку устройство выбросило его вблизи места проводимых вулканцами исследований.

Губы ромуланца скривились в подобии улыбки. Стонел смотрел на него, не желая понимать и принимать злую шутку своего тхила.  
\- Торел, ты…  
\- Я знаю. Малышка перенесла шок. Неужели ты думаешь, что я такой бессердечный? – От очередной кривой улыбки Картеса вулканцу стало не по себе. – Ей нужна родственная душа.  
Стонел знал, что будет следующей фразой. И ненавидел себя за это не меньше, чем самого Картеса.  
\- Я коснусь вашего сознания. Не беспокойся.

Она пришла в себя еще утром, но смогла встать с кровати лишь к вечеру. Стонел хлопотал над ней весь день, то вводя препараты, то просматривая показания аппаратуры в лаборатории. Вулканец был прохладен и сух. Она хотела спросить его о том, что же с Трел, но напряженное лицо Стонела отбивало желание беспокоить его сейчас. Дейн помнила, как Трел выстрелила в Картеса, и вероятность того, что любовник Стонела сейчас находился в очень тяжелом состоянии или был вовсе мертв, делала мысль о расспросах кощунственной для молодой ромуланки.  
Ближе к концу дня Стонел отвел Дейн в ее каюту. Девушка была благодарна вулканцу за все, что он сделал для нее и за то, как быстро поставил на ноги. Она присела на край кровати и только тогда заметила, что вулканец не ушел. Стонел по-прежнему был в ее каюте.  
\- Стонел?…  
Вулканец молчал, но его взгляд был красноречивее слов. И то, что Дейн прочла в этом взгляде, не понравилось ей. Стонел смотрел с сожалением. Она не сразу поняла, почему. Но когда вулканец приблизился к ней вплотную, пытаясь коснуться ее висков и привлечь к себе, Дейн охватила паника. Она металась из стороны в сторону, не давая ему дотронуться до себя, пока Стонел не перехватил одну за другой обе ее руки. Как быть с еще несовершеннолетней ромуланкой он не знал. Искусственное ускорение биологического созревания не делало девушку старше психологически. И хотя она была способна родить ребенка, Дейн фактически сама еще оставалось подростком.  
Из опыта, приобретенного в общении с Картесом, Стонел помнил, что ромулане не любят касаться сознания своих тхила во время секса, даже если очень им доверяют, поэтому он сожалел, что никак не сможет помочь девушке. Для нее эта помощь покажется лишь еще большей пыткой.  
Он привлек к себе на время притихшую девушку и попытался прочувствовать объединяющую их обоих ромуланскую составляющую. Хоть Дейн и понимала бессмысленность сопротивления, но она все еще ожидала ментального касания и готова была бороться с вулканцем до последнего. Вместо этого Стонел отстранился и начал раздеваться. Следовать его примеру ромуланка не собиралась, поэтому ему пришлось стянуть с нее форму самому.  
Больше всего она не ожидала от вулканца ласк. Стонел пытался быть нежным с ней, и от этого Дейн становилось лишь еще хуже. Когда вулканец, наконец, понял, что мучает ее своими действиями, он решил вести себя, как вел бы на его месте Картес. Это было понятнее девушке, и она сопротивлялась не так отчаянно, как вначале.  
Легкое, почти незаметное прикосновение к своим мыслям он ощутил слишком поздно. Картес был верен своему слову. Дейн вскрикнула и забилась в объятиях вулканца как попавшая в силок птица, заставляя Стонела прочно прижать ее к кровати. Он непроизвольно ощущал боль Дейн. В мелдинге не было необходимости, чтобы понять – Картес решил силой проникнуть в сознание девушки.  
Вулканец не хотел, чтобы Торел ощутил его единение с кем-то еще. Также как не хотел допустить того, что задумал его тхила. Он прикоснулся к противоборствующим сознаниям двух ромулан, сливаясь с пульсирующим сгустком мыслей, пытаясь прекратить эту бессмысленную борьбу. У него было намного больше опыта и практики, чем у Дейн. Заставить Картеса отступить ему не составило чрезмерных усилий. Но то, как скоропостижно прекратилось противостояние, наводило Стонела на мысль, что ромуланец специально подстроил все это. Для чего это понадобилось рихансу, он не мог понять.

Объяснение пришло само собой, когда Стонел открыл глаза. Дейн, лежавшая на кровати с залитым слезами лицом, все еще судорожно держалась рукой за плечо вулканца, вцепившись в него с проникновением в ее сознание Картеса.

Джеймс Кирк стоял в транспортаторной, с легким нетерпением ожидая прибытия на борт долгожданной гостьи. Они договорились о встрече через пол часа, но прошло уже сорок минут, а юная вулканка все никак не появлялась. У него уже возникла мысль связаться с Трел еще раз, когда фигурка девушки материализовалась на транспортаторной платформе.  
\- Извини, что с опозданием.  
Желание Кирка сложить традиционный вулканский салют, чтобы не травмировать излишне психику молодого помощника Скотти, стоящего за пультом, было убито в зародыше. Капитан коротко кивнул и вышел из транспортаторной, надеясь, что Трел последует его примеру без лишнего проявления бурной радости по поводу встречи. К счастью девушка покинула помещение в полном молчании. Что само по себе ничего хорошего не предвещало.  
\- Тиберий.  
Кирк остановился, позволяя девушке догнать себя.  
\- Тебя проинформировали, почему меня вернули на корабль?  
\- Нет.  
Это было правдой. Покинув «Энтерпрайз» чуть больше полугода назад из-за развязавшихся проблем с клингонами по поводу дележки планеты вблизи нейтральной зоны, Трел вернулась в Академию, и ничто не говорило о ее возможном возвращении. Посольство Вулкана молчало, не желая лишний раз вспоминать о неслыханном кощунственном опыте бывшего ромуланского командующего и тем более, информировать кого-то о произошедшем. От командования Флота не поступало никаких указаний, связанных с ромуланским экспериментом. Поэтому прибытие Трел на борт было действительно неожиданностью для Кирка.  
По-видимому, его слова удивили Трел больше, чем самого капитана – ее неожиданный визит.  
\- Трел? С тобой все в порядке?  
Девушка оперлась рукой о стену коридора, пытаясь побороть головокружение.  
\- Все в порядке. Просто … немного не по себе.  
Трел встряхнула головой и посмотрела на капитана.  
\- Значит, тебе тоже ничего не сказали… Странно.  
\- То есть, хочешь сказать, что ты не в курсе, почему тебя вернули на борт?  
\- Мне сообщили, что меня проинформируют на месте. Вот, я на месте.  
\- В таком случае все мы можем пройти в мою каюту и обсудить цели прибытия Трел. – Неожиданно раздавшийся за спиной голос Спока уже не удивлял вулканку.  
\- Я знала, что это будешь ты, - устало улыбнувшись, сказала Трел, следуя за вулканцем к лифту. Головная боль, преследовавшая вулканку целый день, порядком измотала Трел. Ей хотелось обсудить все и поскорее уснуть.

\- Прошло около восьми месяцев.  
\- Восемь месяцев, две недели и три дня, капитан.  
\- Выходит, что через пару недель у Т’Ней родится ребенок. Так, Спок?  
\- Не совсем, капитан. Учитывая, что продолжительность срока беременности у вулканцев и ромуланцев отличается от земной, я бы скорее говорил о более длительном периоде.  
\- Все равно, это произойдет скоро. Я так полагаю, нам нужно увезти матерей и детей?  
Спок подобрался внутренне. То, что он собирался сказать, самого его радовало мало.  
\- Нет. Наша задача - ликвидировать Картеса.  
По изумленным лицам Трел и капитана Спок понял: они ожидали абсолютно другого задания. Но чтобы вулканские власти приказали… как Спок выразился… «ликвидировать»…?..  
\- Спок, я правильно понял? Власти твоей страны … распорядились об убийстве?  
Цвет лица вулканца стал неестественно серым.  
\- Этот вариант рассматривается как крайний случай.  
\- Но тогда как?  
\- Именно для этого нам понадобится участие Трел.  
\- Вы что, хотите чтобы это сделала я? Я пыталась, Спок! Это бесполезно. Пока он среди своих…  
\- Необходимо заставить Картеса действовать в одиночку. Тогда у нас будет возможность реализовать оставшуюся часть плана.  
\- Оставшуюся часть? То есть мы его выкрадем для чего-то? Но если убивать мы его не собираемся, - Трел заметила как неодобрительно посмотрел на нее Спок, - тогда зачем нам это? Пока он находится здесь, в пределах Федерации, Империи – не важно, - он опасен.  
\- Это вторая причина, по которой ты нам нужна. Насколько нам известно, ромуланцам удалось установить контакт с расой, которая называет себя Кимеллу… Их возможности, по нашим данным, многократно превышают известные нам пределы…  
\- Ох, нет, Спок! Даже не проси!  
\- Может, объясните, о чем вообще речь?!  
Трел перевела взгляд со Спока на Кирка. Девушка выглядела напуганной.  
\- Ты хочешь невозможного, Спок. Я никогда не смогу даже найти хотя бы одного из Них, не то, что попросить о чем-то!  
\- А кто такие эти Кимеллу?  
\- Это Галакты, Тиберий. – По дрожи в голосе Трел было ясно: девушка знакома не понаслышке с теми мифическими спасителями, о которых говорил Спок.  
\- Галакты?  
\- Они были ДО Основателей. Этого хватит?  
Спок выразительно посмотрел на Трел, потом пояснил капитану.  
\- Существует предположение, что Кимеллу относятся к расе прародителей, появившейся до Основателей и сотворившей все то, что вы сейчас видите вокруг себя.  
\- Основатели это всего лишь дети Кимеллу. Наделенные большими возможностями, но все равно – дети. Первые живые творения Галактов.  
Кирк внимательно слушал, пытаясь усвоить всю ту гору информации, которую на него сыпали словно из рога изобилия Спок и Трел.  
\- Но дело в другом, Тиберий. Для того чтобы к ним обратиться, нужно иметь очень вескую причину. Уж никак не «ликвидацию» одного ромуланина.  
\- Ликвидацию одного ромуланина, стремящегося полностью изменить ход истории и естественной эволюции видов.  
\- Пожалуй, он прав, Трел. Картес посягнул на Их творение, нарушил установленные Ими законы. Думаю, этого вполне достаточно, чтобы попросить Их о вмешательстве.  
Умоляющий взгляд Трел не менял объективности заявлений капитана и его старшего помощника. Понимая, что взывать к жалости бесполезно, девушка вооружилась более вескими доводами.  
\- То есть, Спок, ты позволишь уничтожить более двух сотен мужчин, женщин и возможно – детей?  
\- Речь идет не об уничтожении. Возможности Кимеллу позволяют предпринять более гуманные меры.  
\- Ты хочешь переместить Картеса с подопечными в другое измерение?  
\- Это было бы опасно для тех, кто его населяет. Мы не можем просить Кимеллу об этом.  
\- Выходит, мне нужно попросить одного из Галактов… о создании нового мира для них?  
\- Скорее, нового измерения.  
\- Новую Вселенную? Картесу? Да я лучше своими руками…  
\- Трел!  
\- Ладно. – Вулканка побледнела. – Но почему я? Тебе известно о их существовании также, как и мне, Спок. Какая разница, кто из нас этим займется?  
Вулканец молчал долго. Так долго, что Кирк начал нервно постукивать пальцами по колену.  
\- Это не могу быть я. Кимеллу согласятся слушать лишь тебя, Трел.  
\- Меня?  
\- Ты больше соответствуешь замыслу их творения, чем я. В тебе полнее отражается смысл заложенных Галактами законов.  
Трел молчала в растерянности. Суть ее уникальности ускользала от ее понимания.  
\- Подскажи, Спок. Я не понимаю.  
\- Обмен. Смысл существования различных рас во взаимообмене и взаимодействии. Не в противоборстве, а в единстве. Мы все отказались от этого, потому что так было принято задолго до нашего появления. Все, но не ты.  
\- Я обменялась с ней генами, потому что … потому что она – это она. Какая разница, ромуланка она, вулканка, клингонка? Просто я… - она глянула на Кирка, потом мельком – на Спока, понимая, что от этих двух ей нечего скрывать. – Просто я люблю ее. Любила…  
Вулканец опустил глаза, стараясь не пересекаться взглядом с Кирком. Капитан же не скрывал своего удивления. Взять себя в руки ему удалось лишь после характерного покашливания Спока. Хотя связь между ними была довольно сильной, и это ощущала даже Трел, Спок по-прежнему старался без надобности не афишировать возникших в результате долгих и непростых обстоятельств отношений. Девушка находила такое поведение вулканца забавным. Спок старался не касаться своего тхила на людях и не давать повода землянину прикасаться к нему. Он концентрировался на своей работе с утра до ночи и избегал возможностей находиться рядом с Кирком вне своего рабочего времени. Однажды она даже подшутила над ним, сказав, что он ведет себя очень подозрительно. Вулканец странным образом позеленел, но, поняв, что Трел разыгрывает его, успокоился. В целом, она была рада за них. Несмотря на то, что Спока очевидно беспокоила перспектива возвращения однажды домой, девушка считала, что у этих двоих все будет в порядке, хотя в случаях, подобных этому, ей очень хотелось закричать: «Прекратите немедленно! Я же все прекрасно понимаю!» И это учитывая то, что в ее присутствии они себя вели еще довольно раскованно.  
\- Но Спок, ведь ты… вы… Я имею в виду, вы ведь тоже…  
\- Я не стану утверждать, что смог бы поступить так же на твоем месте.  
\- Даже если так. Ведь это практически невозможно – найти их. Галакты живут тысячи, миллионы лет! И где они окажутся, никто не знает.  
\- Но ромуланам это удалось.  
\- Даже больше, Спок. Это удалось и самому Картесу. И поэтому я не уверена, что стоит обращаться к Кимеллу. Нет гарантии, что они поддержат именно нас.  
Спок, похоже, был озадачен этой новостью. Получив задание отыскать полумифическую сверхрасу, никто не предполагал, что их главный противник уже осуществил то, что им только предстояло.  
\- Меня всегда удивляло то, насколько уверенно и настойчиво действует Карт. Создается впечатление, что он получил «разрешение» на все это.  
Кирк помрачнел.  
\- Давайте перестанем «обнадеживать» друг друга и примем какие-нибудь меры. Ты в курсе, где можно найти этих Кимеллу, Спок?  
\- Об этом мне не известно.  
Трел грустно кивнула.  
\- Да, капитан. Если Галакты не позволят себя найти, никому это не удастся.  
\- Значит, они должны быть заинтересованы в этом.  
Вулканка снова согласилась.  
\- Причем, не только они, но и тот, кто обращается. – Трел опередила слова Спока. – И это еще одна причина, по которой на эту роль выдвинули именно меня.  
Опровергать очевидного Спок не стал. Трел была совершенно права, эту причину также учли.  
\- Таким образом, остается лишь выманить Картеса из его катакомб. – Вулканка сказала чуть тише. – И что-то подсказывает мне, что сложности будут не в этом.

То, что поиск Галактов не будет быстрым, они понимали с самого начала. Единственное, к чему Кирк не был готов, это к тому, что мероприятие затянется на месяцы. Уже практически третий месяц Спок и Трел выдавали друг за другом предположения одно смелее другого, где можно будет «на этот раз точно» отыскать древнюю расу. Бесполезные метания из одной точки в другую постепенно начали действовать капитану на нервы, и он все чаще стал приходить к выводу, что эта идея, подброшенная Споку неизвестно кем, была не самой лучшей из всех возможных.  
В конце концов, цепь бесцельных перелетов была нарушена приказом командования. Чуть ли не впервые в жизни Кирк был рад получить известие о неожиданном задании. Однако новость о том, что поиски сверхрасы придется отложить, не обрадовала вулканцев.  
\- Мы не можем все так оставить, Тиберий. Это безответственно.  
\- Ты еще не слышала, о чем нас просят. В квадранте вблизи Рас Альхаг начали пропадать корабли.  
\- Дай угадаю, чьи.  
Кирк мрачно кивнул. То, что корабли принадлежали вулканцам, было очевиднее некуда.  
\- Картес никогда не был дураком. Если ловушка перестала давать результат, значит, самое время ее переместить.  
\- По всей видимости, нас направили в данный квадрант для выяснения всех обстоятельств, капитан?  
\- Именно. Но что-то мне подсказывает, все обернется скорее выяснением отношений.  
Трел улыбнулась. В этом она была абсолютно солидарна с Кирком.

От созерцания удивительной по красоте звездной россыпи, в центре которой располагалась альфа Змееносца – Рас Альхаг, их отвлек голос Зулу.  
\- Капитан, в нашем направлении движется ромуланский челнок. На борту лишь один пилот.  
\- У нас есть возможность захватить его лучом, мистер Зулу?  
\- Нет, сэр. Он слишком далеко.  
\- Подождите, пока он приблизится.  
Трел напряженно смотрела на экран, пытаясь понять, что же задумал этот самый единственный пилот, коим, без сомненья, являлся Торел Картес. Рихансу опередил ее мысли. Неожиданно изображение на экране ожило, и все присутствующие увидели высокого, одетого во все черное красивого даже по земным меркам мужчину.  
\- Это Картес. Ты слышишь меня, Кирк?  
\- Я слышу тебя. И даже вижу. Но не могу понять, какими судьбами.  
Рихансу улыбнулся. Находившаяся на мостике Рэнд переглянулась с Ухурой. Таких улыбок на всю Федерацию было от силы с десяток.  
\- Надоело ждать тебя в гости, капитан. Решил заглянуть сам.  
Кирк еле заметно дал знак Зулу, и тот перехватил челнок лучом.  
\- А вот это грязный прием. Но я прощу вам и эту вольность.  
\- С чего вдруг такая любезность, Картес?  
\- Мне нужно поговорить с моей протеже. С глазу на глаз.  
Стоявшая вне видимости Картеса Трел кивнула Кирку.  
\- Предположим, я разрешу. Но почему я должен это делать?  
\- Ей будет интересно кое-что узнать. Это хорошая новость для нее. – Картес сузил глаза. – Она ведь здесь, перед тобой, но чуть правее. Так? Пусть сама скажет. Она знает, что я не лгу.  
Трел кивнула снова. Она могла подтвердить, что сейчас рихансу говорит правду. Эта способность у нее проявилась еще в детстве. Вулканка могла с уверенностью утверждать, когда Картес лгал, а когда нет, и на этот раз он, как ни странно, был честен.  
Видя хорошо скрываемое замешательство среди присутствующих на мостике федеративного корабля людей, ромуланец решил взять ситуацию в свои руки.  
\- Выйди на связь, капитан, когда решишь.  
Как только экран потух, Трел тут же подошла к капитану, и принялась что-то негромко ему объяснять. Кирк слушал молча и все больше мрачнел.  
\- Это тот самый шанс. Он сейчас один и его подчиненные не успеют так быстро отреагировать.  
\- Мы ничего не знаем о Кимеллу.  
\- Значит, узнаем от Картеса!  
\- У нас нет возможности рисковать.  
\- Мы держим его лучом, Тиберий! Все под контролем. Если что-нибудь пойдет не так, мы просто не дадим ему уйти.  
Кирк еще раз взглянул на Трел, и убедился, что отговаривать девушку бесполезно.  
\- Ладно. У тебя есть десять минут. После этого мы вернем тебя.  
\- Отлично.  
Когда экран ожил снова, они оговорили с Картесом время. Через десять минут девушка должна была вернуться на «Энтерпрайз».

Первое, что она услышала, оказавшись в челноке, было шипение гипоспрея совсем рядом с ее шеей. Потом была темнота.

Время, о котором они договорились с ромуланским командующим, еще не вышло, когда приборы зафиксировали мощный энергетический всплеск, исходящий от ловушки. В считанные доли секунды челнок исчез с экрана, вынуждая Кирка убедиться в его худших предположениях. Попытки последовать за челноком в поле действия ловушки ни к чему не привели. Кто-то на той стороне очень своевременно отключил устройство, и Энтерпрайз безрезультатно прошил пространство.

Пробуждение было тяжелым. Голова кружилась, как тогда, на борту Энтерпрайза, но теперь при попытках подняться в глазах Трел все плыло. Когда головокружение немного ослабло, вулканка огляделась. Она была уже не в челноке. Эти стены Трел помнила с прошлого своего визита. Катакомбы Картеса, вот что это было. Сама она лежала на кровати, а ее одежда ворохом висела на спинке стоявшего рядом стула…  
\- С пробуждением.  
Трел, вздрогнув от неожиданности, натянула выше тонкую простыню. Картес смотрел на нее, и даже в темноте она видела: ромуланец улыбался. Трел сжала зубы от бессильной злости.  
\- Подонок.  
\- Ну, ну… Не думаешь же ты, что я стал бы насиловать тебя спящей.  
Вулканка молчала.  
\- Я подлец, но не настолько. – Ромуланец подошел к кровати. – Тем более, насиловать тебя бодрствующей мне будет намного приятнее, Терри.  
Трел, подхватив простыню, резко метнулась к двери, и ромуланец едва не упустил ее, лишь в самый последний момент успев сбить вулканку с ног. Двое покатились по полу.  
\- … я дал тебе и твоему федерату шанс, но ты отказалась. – Картес прижал девушку к полу, одной рукой удерживая ее руки, а второй срывая с вырывающейся вулканки простыню. Трел неожиданно высвободила одну руку и расцарапала ромуланцу щеку, но рихансу тут же «наградил» ее пощечиной наотмашь. – Да ты брыкаешься совсем как твоя цепная подружка под Стонелом.  
\- Дейн мертва, ублюдок!  
\- Ты даже не представляешь, насколько она жива! А какие у них со Стонелом будут чудные детишки!  
Трел плюнула ромуланцу в лицо; по щекам вулканки катились слезы.  
\- Бедняжка долго сопротивлялась своему счастью, но теперь все в порядке. – Картес вытер лицо тыльной стороной ладони и принялся расстегивать пряжку на форменных брюках. – И у нас с тобой все будет отлично.  
Понимая, что шансов у нее нет, Трел все равно пыталась вырваться, но ромуланец был намного сильнее ее. Когда сил сопротивляться не осталось, она закрыла глаза, безвольно расслабив удерживаемые Картесом напряженные руки.  
Ей хотелось, чтобы этот кошмар побыстрей закончился.

Мягкое прикосновение к ее щеке заставило Трел резко распахнуть глаза. Дейн невольно убрала руку, глядя на испуганное лицо своей тхила.  
\- Трел, это я, Дейн.  
Вулканка все еще приходя в себя, приподнялась на локтях. Взгляд ее был прикован к округлившемуся животу ромуланки.  
«Значит, это правда».  
Рихансу проследила взгляд вулканки, но расценила его по-своему. Она бережно взяла руку Трел и приложила ее к животу. Хотевшая что-то сказать, Трел лишь закрыла глаза.  
\- Как он посмел…  
\- Я не понимаю, Трел…  
\- Как этот ублюдок посмел проделать с тобой такое?... Я убью его, Дейн. Я…  
\- Тебе нужно отдохнуть. Ты говоришь странные вещи, я беспокоюсь за тебя.  
\- Прости. Если бы я осталась… я бы не позволила никому…  
\- Трел, когда ты исчезла, Стонел вернул меня с того света. Мне было тяжело без тебя. Если бы не они с Картесом…  
\- Дейн… ты помнишь, о чем мы говорили, перед тем как все это произошло?  
\- Мы хотели бежать. Но это глупо. Торел заботится о нас, он строг, но он справедлив. Я не хочу никуда уходить. Тем более, мы со Стонелом…  
\- Говори, Дейн, не молчи.  
\- Торел связал нас узами. Нас троих.

Трел готова была проклясть все вокруг. Картес предусмотрел все: он знал, что вулканка не уйдет отсюда без своей тхила, а чтобы у Дейн не было повода колебаться, он привязал ее к себе и Стонелу. Это было разумно… и безжалостно. Ромуланец просчитал ходы на несколько шагов вперед. Трел с горечью вспоминала, как поражалась гуманности рихансу в выборе тхила для нее. Теперь все прояснялось: он выбирал кого-то, от кого она не смогла бы отказаться ни при каких обстоятельствах. И Трел действительно всерьез полюбила маленькую жизнерадостную ромуланку.  
\- Уже проснулась?  
Голос Стонела раздался совсем неожиданно, заставив Трел вздрогнуть. Вулканец подошел к койке Трел и просмотрел показания аппаратуры.  
\- Мне нужно тебя осмотреть. Дейн…  
\- Я зайду позже, - девушка улыбнулась вулканке, на прощание сжав кончики пальцев Трел в своей руке, и направилась к двери.  
Дождавшись, пока ромуланка выйдет, Трел повернула голову к Стонелу.  
\- Что вам нужно от меня?  
\- Твой вопрос нелогичен. Ты – тхила Дейн и должна быть с ней.  
\- Я – тхила Дейн, а она – твоя тхила. Ты, в свою очередь…  
\- Я не поощряю насилие, которое использует Торел для достижения цели. То, что произошло с тобой, не имеет никакого отношения к моей воле.  
\- И то, что произошло с Дейн, тоже не имеет, Стонел?  
Вулканец молчал.  
\- В тебе не осталось ничего от вулканца. Ты – ромуланин, хочешь ты того или нет.  
\- Я исполнитель, Трел. Не более.  
\- Исполнитель, связавшийся узами с чужой тхила. Ты знаешь, как это называется?  
Лицо вулканца посуровело.  
\- Лучше, чем ты думаешь. Но то, о чем ты говорить, справедливо для Вулкана. Здесь другие правила.  
\- Настолько, что ты пренебрег всеми законами морали.  
\- Ты считаешь, это было по моей воле, Трел? – вулканка не была уверена, но на долю секунды она разглядела на дне черных глаз Стонела боль. – Я не хотел ее. Я не хотел уз с ней. Мы все поплатились за ваш побег - и я, и она, и другие.  
У Трел перехватило дыхание от этих слов. Она слушала вулканца, не перебивая.  
\- Когда вы исчезли, Торел был взбешен. Я доложил ему, что Ларр мертв, а Дейн при смерти. Он распорядился привести ее в чувство и велел мне сделать то, что я сделал. То же случилось со всеми вулканками, Трел. Он отдал их ромуланцам. Так что ты – не исключение.  
Тяжелое молчание длилось, пока Трел приходила в себя от шока.  
\- И что дальше, Стонел?  
\- Дальше? Дальше мы начали объединяться в кланы. Те, у кого родились дети, воспитывают их вместе, вчетвером. В принципе, это удобно.  
Опередив следующий вопрос вулканки, Стонел продолжил.  
\- Через пять месяцев у Дейн родится тройня.  
\- Тройня?  
\- Генные модификации Фиорт. Я до сих пор не могу до конца осознать, как ей это удалось. Но суть в другом. Торел видит тебя и твоих детей неотъемлемой частью нашего клана.  
\- Моих детей. Вот для чего все это…  
\- Эта мысль может быть чужда тебе сейчас, но вскоре ты будешь рада, что все случилось именно так.  
\- Ты считаешь, я буду рада, что Картес снасильничал, потом привязал меня и Дейн к себе узами? Да ты совсем тронулся в этой богадельне, Стонел!  
Уголки губ вулканца дрогнули.  
\- Дейн сопротивлялась. Но сейчас даже ты не в силах разрушить ее привязанность к Торелу. Он – огромный магнит, который держит всех нас рядом.  
\- Может быть. Но я не из железа, шайв. Квал се ту?  
\- С ним. Я не могу предать, ты знаешь.  
Трел знала. Она хорошо понимала, что движет вулканцем. Точно так же она была привязана к Дейн. И все же после разговора со Стонелом она лишилась последнего возможного союзника. Ее тхила не могла помочь ей, девушке самой требовалась помощь, чтобы прийти в себя после промывания мозгов, которое устроил ей Картес. Затаивший глубокую обиду на своего тхила, но все так же преданный ему Стонел, не мог пойти против воли Картеса. А больше рассчитывать было не на кого. Это значило лишь одно: вскоре рихансу так же промоет ей мозги, свяжет их четверых узами и будет медленно, но верно добиваться доверия со стороны вулканки. И добьется. В эффективности методик Картеса сомневаться не приходилось. Она не раз сталкивалась с результатами его работы и могла утверждать: действия ромуланца не давали осечки.  
Позволив вулканцу осмотреть себя, Трел не переставала думать о том, как же действовать дальше. И план родился сам собой.

Утром к ней пришел Картес. Этого визита она ждала всю ночь, но ромуланец разумно не стал спешить с появлением. Рихансу остановился у двери, не зная точно, спит ли Трел.  
\- Убирайся.  
\- И тебя с добрым утром, Трел. Я пришел сообщить, что нам не мешало бы … связаться узами друг с другом. Все-таки ты носишь моих детей…  
\- Благородный жест, - Трел скривила губы.  
\- Расценивай как хочешь. Факт есть факт.  
\- Зачем тебе это, Картес? Ты мог бы просто убить меня… хотя… это бы не доставило тебе такого удовольствия.  
\- Я забочусь о твоем будущем, Терри. О нашем будущем. Поднимайся. Скоро придут Дейн и Стонел.  
Вулканка нехотя встала. Картес подошел к ней и коснулся рукой подбородка. Трел отдернула голову.  
\- Доброе утро.  
Они обернулись. Стонел со своей тхила подошли к ним и в ожидании посмотрели на Картеса. Тот дал знак замершему в напряжении вулканцу, и они начали.

Процесс установления уз между ней и Картесом Трел видела иначе. По крайней мере, в ее представлении этот процесс должен был вызывать у нее не самые лучшие чувства. Однако в реальности все оказалось по-другому. Рихансу прикасался к ее сознанию настолько вкрадчиво и мягко, что ощущения были практически приятными. Она пыталась не дать своим мыслям разбежаться, потерять стройность и упорядоченность, но расслабляющий эффект, который создавался всеми тремя ее новыми тхила, не позволял ей сконцентрироваться. Их чувства смешивались, превращаясь из разрозненных потоков в один прочный сплав. Картес добился своего, и Трел, понимая это, ничего не могла противопоставить силе ромуланца. Сознание вулканки против ее воли силилось слиться с разумом рихансу, наиболее знакомым и понятным.  
Когда Трел открыла глаза, Стонела и Дейн уже ушли. Она стояла посреди комнаты, уткнувшись лицом в грудь Картеса. Рихансу покровительственно обнимал ее за плечи. Ей было спокойно.

\- Капитан?  
Кирк нехотя открыл глаза, понимая, что заснул сидя на кровати. У двери в его каюту стоял вулканец.  
\- Проходи, Спок. Черт. С нашей черепашьей нерасторопностью я скоро начну засыпать на ходу.  
Вулканец молча принял приглашение и уселся на краю капитанской кровати.  
\- Я только что получил информацию, подтверждающую, что вблизи нейтральной зоны были зафиксированы случаи дестабилизации материи.  
\- Дестабилизации материи? Но ведь это может быть только, если…  
\- Если происходят мощные вмешательства в пространственное устройство. Такие, какими, например, являются, попытки концентрировать огромный резерв энергии в одной точке.  
\- И чем это может быть?  
\- У меня есть все основания считать, что мы нашли тех, кого искали.  
\- Кимеллу? Раса Галактов??  
\- Из немногих сведений, которые нам удалось получить о них, известно, что энергетический потенциал любого представителя этой расы по своей силе превышает энергию сотен сверхновых.  
\- Но тогда… если кто-то из Кимеллу «сгустится», чтобы воссоздать гуманоидный внешний вид… Вселенная просто коллапсирует!  
\- Не уверен. По-видимому, эти колебания были как раз такими попытками материализации Кимеллу. Логично предположить, что для создания телесной оболочки Галактам необходимо задействовать лишь незначительную долю своей энергии, что позволяет избежать столь разрушительных последствий.  
\- То есть, Кимеллу недавно появлялись в Нейтральной зоне. Считаешь, Картес уже с ними… общался?  
\- Не обязательно. Галакты могли лишь наблюдать за действиями командующего.  
\- И они не вмешались? Нет, Спок. Тут что-то другое. И зачем такой могучей расе создавать для этих целей материальную оболочку?...  
Капитан задумался. Безусловно, все эти колебания что-то значили и зачем-то производимые манипуляции с материей имели конкретные цели, но пока Кирк не видел, какие именно. Судя по всему, его старший помощник был немногим ближе к разгадке.  
\- Есть новые данные о ловушке?  
\- Нет. С момента исчезновения Трел данных о пропаже кораблей не поступало.  
\- Мне все больше кажется, что Картес все это проделал именно для того, чтобы похитить ее. И мы пошли у него на поводу.  
\- Я пришел к тому же выводу, капитан. Но не забывайте: это было решение самой Трел. К тому же, на тот момент у нас не было оснований предполагать, что действие луча может теоретически быть перекрыто излучением ловушки.  
\- Все было слишком очевидно. Картес, появившийся именно в том момент, когда в этом квадранте оказались мы… и позволивший захватить себя лучом. Все было шито белыми нитками, Спок!  
\- Джим… не надо себя винить в том, что не зависело от тебя. Трел поступила бы по-своему, даже если бы ты не разрешил ей покинуть корабль.  
Здесь вулканец был прав. В упрямстве Трел могла достойно состязаться с самим Кирком, тут он ничего не мог изменить. Но все же ощущение того, как просто рихансу удалось провести его, не давала капитану покоя.  
\- И если Картес появился именно для этого, то Трел в серьезной опасности. Если она еще жива.

\- Единственная возможность помочь ей – найти Галактов, капитан.  
\- Как, Спок? Если найти их должна была именно Трел…  
\- Это может сделать любой, кто соблюдает заложенные Кимеллу законы.  
\- Видно, их так мало, что кроме Трел ты никого не смог предложить. Я даже не представляю, в чем эти законы заключаются!  
\- В творении Галактов нет ничего, что не было бы общим для всех нас, а мы, дети детей Кимеллу, боремся за то, что принадлежит всем на равных правах.  
\- Объясни это клингонам и ромуланам, Спок.  
\- Ромуланам не нужно это объяснять. Картес своими кощунственными для любого вулканца действиями исполнил этот главный закон.  
\- Цель оправдывает средства.  
\- Это не совсем так. Если мы сумеем достичь того же не прибегая к насилию, Кимеллу примут нашу сторону.  
\- И что ты предлагаешь? Отправиться к клингонам и попросить пару добровольцев для генного обмена?  
\- Ты утрируешь, Джим, хотя прекрасно понимаешь, что я говорю о другом.  
\- Извини, Спок. Я сейчас вряд ли способен адекватно смотреть на проблему.  
\- Нам не нужно искать где-то примеры. Федерация – это объединение разных рас, мирно уживающихся друг с другом.  
Кирк ухмыльнулся, повернувшись к Споку.  
\- А иногда – особенно мирно.  
Вулканец потупил взгляд, и Кирк посерьезнел.  
\- Но если это правда так, то почему мы не можем найти Галактов?  
\- Вероятно потому, что нами движут эгоистические мотивы.  
\- Это бред, Спок! Какие мотивы тогда движут Картесом?! Не говори, что его поступок – верх гуманности!  
\- К сожалению, дело не в гуманности. Нам неприятно осознавать это, Джим, но Картес действует не для себя и, несмотря на всю неприемлемость его мер, он достигает результата, который вполне устраивает Кимеллу.  
\- То есть, в глазах Галактов Картес – альтруист. …  
\- В общих чертах, да. Он стирает рамки отторгаемости между расами, а именно в этом заключается смысл Творения. Единство…  
\- Но Спок, ты же – классический пример такого единства. В тебе течет кровь двух рас. Вопрос Трел вполне закономерен: почему это не можешь быть ты?  
\- Она уже знала ответ, когда спрашивала. Моей заслуги в том, что мои родители разных рас – нет. Соответственно, я не могу просить об изменении происходящего, если сам не соответствую Закону.  
\- А твои родители? Сарек и Аманда выбрали друг друга абсолютно добровольно. Значит, они могли бы прекратить весь этот спектакль.  
\- Все не так просто, Джим. Моя мать, будучи землянкой от рождения, выбрала путь Вулкана, последовав за моим отцом. Поэтому, несмотря на то, что мои родители разных рас, Аманда не смогла сохранить всей гаммы качеств, присущих людям, таков был ее выбор. Галакты же предусматривали равенство между расами.  
Кирк задумался ненадолго, а потом глянул на вулканца в озарении.  
\- Мне кажется, разгадка ближе, чем мы пытаемся ее найти.  
Вулканец заинтересованно приподнял бровь.  
\- Конечно, мое объяснение будет не столь научно обоснованным…  
\- Не думаю, что это важно в данном случае.  
Кирк улыбнулся.  
\- Ладно…  
Землянин притянул Спока к себе и поцеловал, попутно укладывая того на кровать.

Утром их разбудил вездесущий голос Ухуры, доносившийся по внутренней связи.  
\- Капитан, компьютер засек присутствие постороннего на борту. Объявить тревогу?  
\- Не надо, лейтенант. – Кирк улыбнулся лежащему рядом удивленному Споку. – Это наш гость.

Одеться к приходу Кимеллу они все же успели. Представитель Галактов, по всей видимости, специально позволил обнаружить себя, чтобы предупредить их о своем визите. Действительно, материализуйся он прямо в каюте Кирка, эффект был бы, мягко говоря, неоднозначный.  
Кирк ожидал, что встреча с прародителями будет чем-то неожиданным и необычным, но, видимо, его ожиданиям не суждено было сбыться. Через несколько минут после того, как Ухура оповестила их о скором визите гостя, в дверь постучали. Не придумав ничего лучше, Кирк сказал «Войдите».  
Когда дверь открылась, капитан замер. На пороге стоял мужчина вполне нормальной гуманоидной наружности, за исключением того факта, что гость был на полторы головы выше любого самого высокого человека. Лицо мужчины наполовину скрывал капюшон длинного темно-зеленого плаща.  
\- Приветствую вас.  
\- И мы… рады вас приветствовать…  
Вопреки ожиданиям, Галакт не стал называть своего имени. Кирк предложил гостю присесть, но мужчина никак не отреагировал. Капитан мельком глянул на своего старшего помощника, в надежде, что вулканец сможет хоть что-то придумать. Спок решил перейти к делу.  
\- Мы хотели …  
\- Нет.  
Двое искоса переглянулись в недоумении.  
\- Сэр, мы…  
\- НЕТ. – Видимо, наконец заметив замешательство на лицах мужчин, незнакомец пояснил. – Ваша просьба не будет удовлетворена.

Идею попросить Кимеллу удлинить жизнь новой расе подсказала Картесу финка. Наблюдая за работой рихансу, Фиорт часто говорила, что его действиями правят противоборствующие древние силы.  
\- Твои желания исполняют то дети Дану, то дети Домну.  
Финка была близка к правде. Еще лишь вынашивая в мыслях план предстоящего эксперимента, Картес разузнал о тех, кого Эйрис звала мифическими Туатха Де Данаан, детьми Дану из многочисленных кельтских легенд. И хотя тогда рихансу не предполагал, для чего ему может понадобиться знакомство с полуреальной расой, он навел необходимые справки. Косвенно, через посредников, на него, сами того не зная, работали умы половины Империи. И в конце концов он нашел их.  
Мысль о том, что Кимеллу поддержат его начинание, не имела под собой прочной основы, и рихансу не спешил с действиями. Лишь убедившись, что сделал достаточно для того, чтобы обратиться к древней Прорасе, Картес решил рискнуть.  
В первый раз он не получил ответа на свою просьбу. Но рихансу был настойчив. Он понимал, что лучшей формой обращения к Кимеллу является действие, поэтому опыт не прекращался ни на мгновение. Картес отыскал увезенных на Вулкан подопечных и вернул их, произвел те же генные преобразования среди отобранных женских особей. Он и его помощники добились устойчивости нового генного кода у потомства. Он знал наверняка, без тени сомнения и мог гарантировать это в любой момент – его подопечные были счастливы, не зависимо от того, чего им всем стоило это счастье. Он пересмотрел свои взгляды и вплел себя прочнее в свой эксперимент, отыскав женщин себе и своему тхила. И тогда Кимеллу ответили. Он готов был услышать отказ и неодобрение. Единственное, к чему рихансу оказался неподготовленным, оказалось согласие.

Этот день Картес запомнил на всю свою жизнь. Именно тогда Кимеллу сказали ему всего одно слово.  
ДА.

О большем он не мог просить.

\- Стонел.  
Вулканец уже около получаса наблюдал за неподвижно сидящим в его лаборатории тхила. То, что Картес заговорил, было не самым плохим знаком.  
\- Да, Торел.  
\- Сделай развернутый клеточный анализ и принеси мне результаты.  
\- Чей?  
Картес повернул голову в сторону вулканца.  
\- Свой. Этого будет достаточно.

Через полчаса Стонел влетел в каюту ромуланца с копией итоговых данных в руке. На лице вулканца читалось недоумение, граничащее с шоком.  
\- Что это значит, Торел?  
Рихансу устало вздохнул.  
\- Ты биолог. Тебе виднее.  
Вулканец, не в состоянии до конца осознать полученную информацию, все так же стоял у входа.  
\- Анализ показал замедление всех жизненных процессов. По этим данным я проживу около пяти сотен лет!  
\- Что именно тебя смущает, Стонел? Ты не доволен?  
Стонел не мог поверить тому, что слышал.  
\- Как?...  
\- Как говорят федераты «у всех нас есть свои козыри в рукаве», тхайл. А пока повтори эту процедуру с Дейн. Мне нужно знать, как изменились сроки деторождения.  
Постояв в оцепенении еще немного, вулканец развернулся и вышел. Картес постарался не заснуть до его возвращения.

Результаты, которые Стонел сообщил ему через некоторое время, вполне устроили рихансу. В заложенных финкой сроках изменений не было.

Он условился о встрече со своими сторонниками в высших кругах и обсудил договор о разделении властей. Картес требовал верховенства. Он мог доказать, что заслуживает этого и показать, как сможет добиться желаемого, если ему не пойдут навстречу. Переговоры длились долго, и, в конце концов, бывший командующий сумел решить и эту проблему.  
Отдав распоряжения о создании новой, усовершенствованной ловушки, Картес отправился в лаборатории. У него было еще много дел.

\- Сэр, данные для вас.  
\- На мой терминал, лейтенант.

Кирк напряженно просматривал новую информацию о проекте Картеса, сидя за терминалом в своей каюте. Спок сидел рядом. После инцидента с представителем галактов вулканец выглядел более чем подавленным. Он беспокоился о Трел. Но полученные только что сведения, какими неутешительными бы они ни были, свидетельствовали о том, что Трел все еще жива и даже имеет возможность связываться с ними. Девушка ничего не говорила о себе. Она сообщила им о плане Картеса объединять тхила в кланы, передала информацию о разработке проекта новой ловушки с указанием точных координат последней. Вуланка поделилась соображениями относительно того, когда работа над устройством закончится, и упомянула, что Картес очень интересуется именно этой модификацией.  
И еще она вскользь отметила, что если задуманное удастся, она сумеет кое-что сделать для реализации их со Споком плана. Вулканец удивленно приподнял бровь, добравшись до этой фразы. Трел и раньше делала все возможное, умудряясь работать изнутри, среди ромулан. Но ее разум был слишком нетренированным по сравнению с разумом участвовавших в эксперименте вулканцев. Стонел или Стел могли без труда определить, что девушка затевает саботаж, и в таком случае надеяться на то, что Картес будет милостив к вулканке, узнав об этом, не приходилось.  
\- Она играет с огнем, Спок.  
\- Ее действия логичны, хотя и рискованны, Джим. В любом случае, другого выхода у нас нет.  
\- Спок… - капитан помедлил на секунду. Безусловно, вулканец догадывался, каким будет вопрос, который он хотел задать ему. – План, который вы разрабатывали с Трел…  
\- Это план правительства Вулкана.  
\- Пусть будет так. Этот план… он работает по тому же правилу? Интересы большинства…  
\- Да.  
\- И гибель отдельного исполнителя в нем будет несущественна по сравнению с общей пользой.  
\- Капитан, - то, что Спок перешел на официальный тон, кое о чем говорило Кирку. – Вы сами не раз рисковали жизнью ради всего экипажа…  
\- Она – девчонка, Спок. Ребенок.  
\- Она уже давно не ребенок, Джим. В чем-то она даже старше нас обоих.  
Капитан молчал.  
\- Ее решение – решение взрослого человека. – Спок на мгновение нахмурился. – И я настаиваю на том, чтобы мы не пренебрегали ее мнением. Выбирать ей, Джим.  
Землянин закрыл глаза. Умом он понимал, что Спок прав. Трел – не та, кого можно опекать как подростка или чьими действиями следует управлять. И все же где-то внутри, в душе, зарождалось смутное предчувствие чего-то плохого. И он отдал бы все на свете за то, чтобы на этот раз ошибиться.

Она передвигалась тихо, стараясь не шуметь. Дождавшись, пока дверь за ее спиной бесшумно закроется, девушка почти неслышно вынырнула в неосвещенный коридор и начала отсчитывать шаги. Ровно двадцать пять. Весь вчерашний день она старалась не думать об этой цифре. Картес мог коснуться ее сознания в любое время, и одно некстати всплывшее в памяти число навсегда поставило бы крест на ее плане. Трел отсчитала положенное количество шагов и тихо открыла разблокированную накануне дверь. В комнате было тихо. Она подошла к кровати и закрыла ладонью рот женщины как раз в тот момент, когда та проснулась. Трел потянула ее за руку. Та нехотя поднялась, но тут же бросила взгляд на спящих в кроватках детей. Юная вулканка мягко сжала ее ладонь, давая понять, что малышей не придется оставлять надолго, и вывела молодую женщину из каюты. Т’Ней смотрела на нее выжидающе. Они шли по коридору до ближайшей шахты лифта. Там девушка остановилась и передала вулканке небольшой клочок бумаги. Та развернула его. Неуверенно выведенные вулканские буквы плясали на листе. Дочитав, Т’Ней подняла глаза, встречаясь с Трел взглядом. В смягчившемся взгляде вулканки девушка прочла необходимое ей согласие.

Этого дня Картес дожидался весь последний год. Приготовления были завершены. Именно сегодня в результате диверсии должно было быть захвачено действующее правительство Империи и власть - перейти к группе единомышленников, во главе которой стоял сам Торел. С этого момента операция переходила на новую ступень. Масштабы эксперимента росли. Задействованные в нем лица закреплялись на ведущих постах Империи. Работы по установке новой, усовершенствованной ловушки, были завершены. До начала действа оставалось время. Картес решил использовать его, чтобы опробовать новое изобретение.

Все должно было пройти без помех. Группой ученых, разрабатывавших устройство по перехвату вулканского генного материала, руководил Стел. Вулканец не мог допустить ошибки. Что именно произошло, он понял слишком поздно, когда через доли секунды белая пелена заволокла все вокруг, и он ощутил, как обмякает в кресле своего челнока.

Сознание возвращалось медленно и болезненно. Рихансу приоткрыл глаза. Белый потолок, белые стены, койки… Место напоминало ему медицинский отсек. В это время женщина, считывавшая до этого показания приборов, обернулась. Она приблизилась к пациенту и пробежала пальцами по приборной панели над его головой. Торел наблюдал за ее действиями, отмечая про себя, что подобной аппаратуры не было даже в его новейших лабораториях.  
\- Ваша фамилия.  
\- Картес. – Слово сорвалось с губ до того, как рихансу успел придумать что-нибудь другое. Девушка, снимавшая показания, едва заметно вздрогнула.  
\- Трибун?  
Он поморщился словно от боли. Нет, трибуном он не был. Командующим – да. Но это звание оставалось для него будущим. Возможно близким, но тем не менее будущим.  
\- Кто вы?  
\- Кармелия Рорк, трибун. Мы нашли ваш челнок дрейфующим в этом квадранте. Вы были без сознания, и мы доставили вас к нам на борт.  
\- Название судна.  
\- «Освободитель».  
Освободитель. Он не помнил ни одного судна с подобным названием. Ни одного ромуланского судна. Однако в том, что он находился на корабле рихансу, сомневаться не приходилось. Медсестра, говорившая с ним, была рихансу. Картес присмотрелся к девушке. И напряженно замер.  
\- Ваше полное имя и звание.  
\- Камелия Стел Рорк, трибун. Я медсестра судна освобождения.  
Рихансу прикрыл глаза. Боль в голове нарастала, и от рождавшихся безумных мыслей становилась все невыносимее.  
\- Год.  
\- 2597, трибун.  
Он с трудом удержал рвущийся наружу стон. Триста лет. Он прорвался во времени через три сотни лет. Не удивительно, что он не смог обнаружить нечто хотя бы отдаленно похожее на аппаратуру в его лаборатории. Три сотни лет движения вперед. К совершенству, к власти, к объединению.  
\- Оставьте меня.  
Медсестра быстро исчезла, выполняя приказ. Ему сейчас больше трехсот лет. Он еще, безусловно, жив. Картес отогнал прочь странные мысли. Его взгляд уперся в то, что, как подсказывала интуиция, было компьютерным терминалом. Он встал со своей койки.  
Что ж, раз все вышло именно так, он должен был воспользоваться представившейся ситуацией в полной мере.

\- Капитан! Зафиксирован мощный энергетический всплеск на границе с Империей. Источник не выявлен.  
\- Продолжайте сканировать зону излучения, лейтенант. Спок, на минуту.  
\- Да, капитан.

\- Картес активизировал ловушку.  
\- Подобное утверждение было бы наиболее логичным в данной ситуации.  
\- Но не единственным.  
\- Безусловно. Аналогичные аномалии наблюдались при попытках Кимеллу вмешаться в естественный ход событий.  
\- У нас есть возможность проверить, какой из вариантов – верный?  
\- Боюсь, что наши приборы не смогут выявить различия между этими двумя типами излучений.  
Кирк прищурился.  
\- Тогда мы узнаем это по-другому.

Он вошел в базу данных головного терминала и отыскал там закладку «История Ромуланского Объединения». Взгляд рихансу напряженно скользил по строкам на экране.

2289 г. – Группа ученых под руководством экс-командующего Т.Картеса начинает работу над ромуланско-вулканским проектом генного обмена.

2291 г. – Завершение первых работ по Воссоединению. Закрепление устойчивого генного кода.

2292 г. – Подписание Договора о разделении властей. Группа экс-командующего Т.Картеса смещает правительство Империи и утверждается у власти.

2294 г. – Захват Вулкана. Первая массированная атака войск Ромуланского Объединения. Захват Первого кольца Ориона.

2295 г. – Развал Федерации. Формирование Федеративного Содружества Планет. Начало Первой Межгалактической войны.

2296 г. – Подавление мятежа на Вулкане. Захват 276 вулканцев – зачинщиков саботажа. Казнь участников вулканского подпольного формирования. Завершение Дела о Вулканском Сопротивлении.

2297 г. – Произведен генный обмен между последними чистокровными представителями рас. Завершение Объединения. Подписание пакта о ненападении с Империей Клингон.

2300 г. – Захват Второго кольца Ориона. Подавление восстания в Орионском секторе.

2307 г. – Объединение Империи Клингон и Федеративного Содружества Планет. Формирование первого Бастиона.

2310 г. – Пробные генные преобразования в рамках первого Бастиона.

2314 г. – Эксперимент «код 23-16». Закрепление параметров клингоно-земного генотипа. Испытание оружия массового поражения в рамках первого Бастиона. Совершенствование генных модификаций. Изучение феномена необлучаемости.

2325 г. – Атака первого Бастиона. Падение семи планет Ромуланского Объединения. Клингоно-земная экспансия.

2339 г. – Порабощение 11 планет Ромуланского Объединения войсками первого Бастиона.

2345 г. – Война за Орион.

2358 г. – Окончание Первой Межгалактической войны. Пакт о Расколе. Установление зоны отчуждения.

Картес закрыл глаза. От захвата Вулкана его отделяло всего два года. Два года до захвата и пять – до полной ассимиляции расы. До создания сверхрасы, до полного Объединения…  
И три года отделяло его от начала Межгалактической войны. Войны, в которой его бывшие враги объединились против него. Каков должен быть страх или скорее ужас, чтобы заставить клингонов обменяться с федератами генами? Картес не мог представить такого сильного ощущения. Но оно захлестнула и тех, и других, не ослабив, а наоборот усилив при этом.

2372 г. – Вторжение войск первого Бастиона в зону отчуждения. Захват Ориона.

2373 г. – Массовые генные преобразования. Ассимиляция орионской расы. Формирование второго Бастиона.

2377-2387 г. – Война за «Нейтральные Воды».

2393 г. – Экспансия войск второго Бастиона. Формирование кольца Круга-Флетчера.

2395 г. – Первое испытание генного оружия «К-З-О», генный тип 1. Разрыв кольца Круга-Флетчера. Установление «мертвой зоны». Сворачивание клингоно-земной экспансии.

2399 г. – Массовые атаки по позициям второго Бастиона. Распространение применения генного оружия «К-З-О» первого генного типа.

2402 г. – Начало разработок генного оружия «В-Р» генный тип 1-2 в рамках второго Бастиона. Встречные атаки по позициям войск Империи. Запуск самопилотируемых челноков с образцами генного оружия «Вулкан-Ромул» генный тип 1-2.

2405 г. – «Смертельная Радуга» - одновременное использование генного оружия обоих типов. Жертв в общей сложности с обеих сторон – 75,6 млн.

2406 г. – Договор о запрете генного оружия.

…

Картес закрыл каталог истории. Что бы ни было дальше, смысл ситуации был ясен ему. Он создал сверхрасу. Но не завоевал этим господства, а наоборот, сплотил против себя своих врагов. Шаг Федерации и Клингона навстречу друг другу был шагом отчаяния. И какими бы принципиальными ни были и те, и другие, они без сомнения предпочли объединение смерти. И, объединившись, почти уничтожили всю его идею. Почти.  
Он встал из-за терминала, когда разговаривавшая с ним медсестра влетела в мед. отсек.  
\- Трибун! Мы собираемся атаковать судно Содружества!

Кирк не ожидал, что Спок поддержит его идею следовать за ромуланским судном, однако вулканец был не только не против, но и заявил, что это, по-видимому, будет единственным разумным выходом из ситуации. Спорить, естественно, Кирк не стал.  
\- Лейтенант, следуйте за ромуланским судном.  
\- Маршрут проложен, сэр. Ускорение…  
\- Капитан! Наши приборы фиксируют всплеск энергии в этой точке пространства! Уровень излучения превышает допустимые нормы!  
\- Отставить следование за судном!  
\- Мы не успеваем, сэр!...  
Времени сманеврировать не оставалось. Они нырнули в ловушку следом за судном Картеса.

Медсестра семенила за ним по коридорам палубы. Поведение этой женщины возмущало Торела. Помимо того, что она своими действиями усомнилась в собственном капитане (какую бы ценную информацию она при этом не сообщила ему), она поверила на слово чужаку, попавшему на борт корабля весьма сомнительным образом. Если бы корабль принадлежал ему, она бы никогда не ступила на его борт снова. Картес шагнул на мостик, и все внимание обратилось к нему.  
\- Кто отдал приказ атаковать?!  
Капитан судна гневно развернулся, но внезапно замер на полуслове.  
\- Трибун?...  
Торел властно взглянул на молодого связиста, сидящего за полупрозрачной консолью.  
\- Выйти на связь с кораблем Содружества.  
Связист нервно забарабанил пальцами по кнопкам панели. На обзорном экране дрогнуло изображение.  
\- Это Картес, Кирк. Я хочу говорить.

Кирк напряженно сидел в капитанском кресле, глядя на высокого сурового ромуланца на обзорном экране.  
\- Нам не о чем говорить, Картес.  
Это было почти правдой. Единственное, что Кирк хотел бы узнать у рихансу перед тем, как отправить его на тот свет, было состояние Трел.  
\- Я не претендую на твое общество, Кирк. Мне нужно поговорить с вулканцем.  
За спиной бывшего командующего изумленно зашептались.  
\- Два раза один и тот же трюк не пройдет, рихансу.  
Картес усмехнулся.  
\- Не беспокойся, Кирк. На этот раз я сам загляну к тебе в гости.

Он не собирался разрешать этот разговор. Но Спок настоял. Впервые по-настоящему настоял. Они ушли с мостика «посовещаться». Совещание происходило в лифте, по дороге в каюту Спока.  
\- Мы оба видели, к чему привел прошлый «разговор» Картеса, Спок.  
\- Это единственно возможный выход узнать о его дальнейших планах.  
\- Трел говорила абсолютно то же самое!  
\- И была права. Ей удалось изнутри получить большее количество информации, чем всем нам за время пребывания на борту корабля.  
\- Это слишком опасно, черт подери! Мне не плевать, Спок, что происходит с моим экипажем!  
\- Мы оба знаем: если Картес решил оказаться на борту «Энтерпрайза», он будет здесь, Джим. Я вполне способен контролировать ситуацию. К тому же, то, что ты называешь интуицией, подсказывает мне, что …  
\- … это единственный разумный выход в данном случае. Я слышал.  
Они вышли в коридор и направились к каюте старшего помощника. Кирк попытался как-то разрядить ситуацию.  
\- Почему тебе надо беседовать с ним именно в твоей каюте?  
\- С точки зрения психологии это очевидно.  
\- Надеюсь, эта точка зрения единственная.  
Кирк притворно нахмурился. Вулканец недоуменно приподнял брови.  
\- Что мне думать, Спок, когда ты просишь меня разрешить тебе уединиться в твоей каюте с этим чертовым рихансу?  
Уши вулканца стали неестественно зелеными.  
\- У Картеса есть тхила. И у меня тоже.  
Кирк не поверил своим ушам. Неужели вулканец до сих пор не научился распознавать его шутки?  
\- Брось, Спок. Разве вулканцы не изменяют?  
\- Мне не известен ни один случай.  
Нет, надежда заставить Спока правильно реагировать на земные шутки была чересчур оптимистичной.  
\- Спок. Я шучу.  
\- А я нет.  
Вулканец шагнул в свою каюту, оставив Кирка стоять под дверями в раздумье.

Он не ошибся, предполагая, что в планы Картеса входило касание сознаний. Как только они остались один на один в его каюте, рихансу тут же дал недвусмысленно понять, что прибыл сюда именно ради мелдинга с вулканцем.  
Они коснулись разумов друг друга. Сознание Спока – отточенное многолетней работой над собой, вулканскими практиками и образом жизни слилось с сознанием рихансу – порывистым, жестким, властным. Он ожидал попыток Картеса получить власть над его разумом, но этого не произошло. Ромуланец держал в узде свои страсти, не давая им захлестнуть установившееся единство. Спок пробовал ненавязчиво обойти блоки, выстроенные Картесом там, где тот считал подобные меры необходимыми. Вулканцу не удалось разузнать ничего о Трел, но скрыть мощное притяжение между ним и девушкой Торел все же не смог. Спок знал, что за связь объединяет их. Спутать узы с чем-либо другим было невозможно. Но Картес позвал его не за этим.  
Он разделил с вулканцем свои самые последние воспоминания. Воспоминания о будущем. Захват Вулкана, подавление мятежей, Межгалактическая война… Рихансу никак не отреагировал, когда самоконтроль Спока дал трещину после всего увиденного.  
Когда они открыли глаза, лицо Картеса было как никогда суровым.  
\- Хочу, чтобы ты знал, вулканец: я не бегу от вас.  
Спок помедлил с ответом. Его севший голос зазвучал почти так же бесстрастно, как всегда.  
\- Ты не бежишь от нас, Торел. Ты действуешь рационально.  
Он не пытался препятствовать исчезновению рихансу. Волна малиновых брызг увлекла Картеса в свой круговорот, и Спок остался один на один с чужими воспоминаниями.

Дневник капитана. Звездная дата 3145.4  
…Порученное правительством Вулкана задании о ликвидации группировки экс-командующего ромуланского флота Торела Картеса выполнено. Несмотря на то, что нынешнее местоположение Т. Картеса не известно, в квадранте Рас Альхаг и Аркаб Приор не зафиксировано постороннее присутствие. Мы склонны связывать феномен исчезновения участников генного эксперимента с действием прорасы галактов Кимеллу…  
…

\- Кажется, я понял, Спок.  
Бровь вулканца взметнулась вверх.  
\- Причина отказа Кимеллу. Картес должен был сам прийти к этому решению.  
Ход его мысли прервал писк терминала.  
\- Черт. Что на этот раз?  
Капитан слез с кровати и побрел к компьютеру. Причиной жалобных трелей системы было пришедшее ему послание. Он открыл запись.

«Вообще-то мы с Т’Ней планировали, что выбросим его в другое измерение. Но, видно, Стонел сымпровизировал. Надеюсь, у вас двоих все в порядке».

Далее следовала фотография. Кирк улыбнулся. Стоящая рядом с Трел ромуланка держала на руках двоих младенцев. Сама Трел, с округлившимся животом, левой рукой придерживала третье орущее существо, а правая была сложена в вулканском салюте. На лице молодой вулканки играла абсолютно невулканская подстрекательская улыбка.

«Мы назвали их Джеймс, Спок и Леонард. Торел был в бешенстве, но сейчас уже почти перебесился. Живите долго и процветайте!  
P.S. Передайте отдельный привет доктору Маккою!  
P.S2. Спорю на две сотни шкурок тхлай: он скажет «жаль она не увезла с собой мою главную головную боль !»»

Джим расхохотался, оборачиваясь к присевшему рядом Споку. Когда бровь вулканца изогнулась в классическом жесте, он притянул его к себе, увлекая в долгий страстный поцелуй.


End file.
